7 PECADOS
by alena-moon
Summary: A veces la tristeza puede despertarte de un largo sueño, ahora es cuando debe decidir, si seguir a sus instintos o a su corazón.Primer fic, reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

PECADOS

_Caminaba por aquel frondoso bosque sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro._

_Como si su alma se hubiera esfumado de su cuerpo._

_Aun no entendía en que momento se equivoco tanto, se sentía traicionada y extremadamente sola._

_No deseaba regresar a su casa aun, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para aparentar que todo estaba bien, por eso decidió ir a visitar ese bosque, a pesar de la lluvia._

_Gracias a dios había logrado llevar al colegio su paraguas para resguardarse un poco de las furiosas gotas que caían del cielo._

_Se sentó en el césped, a reorganizar sus pensamientos…_

_Debió__ haberlo sospechado, desde aquel día que se lo encontró luego de sus prácticas, el destino suele ser rudo con sus bromas algunas veces._

_Como se le ocurrió aceptar esa invitación a salir._

_GRAVE ERROR pensaba ahora, su relación no duro mucho, el seguía con su actitud fría y distante, y aunque ella ponía todo de si, no podía con la duda de si la quería o no. Guiada por su curiosidad, decidió q seria mejor preguntar, y he ahí la razón de su malestar. Él contesto, impasible como era su costumbre, que su relación era solo pantalla, quien realmente le interesaba era la capitana del club de tenis, por esa razón no la tocaba, le provocaba desprecio el solo tener que pensar en su persona y ver lo débil que era. _

_Sollozo y dejo escapar lágrimas por su estupidez, ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera que él se fijaría en ella? _

_Y eso no era todo, su mejor amiga, Tomoka, sabia perfectamente los planes del príncipe, y jamás se lo contó, es más, se mofo de ella cuando fue a comunicarle los hechos, y le dijo que no comprendía como logro ser amiga de una chica tan ingenua durante tanto tiempo. Ya no se dirigían la palabra, ella estaba muy dolida, y Tomoka demasiado "ocupada", o eso le pareció oír cuando hablo con los titulares, para hacerle caso a sus niñerías._

_Todo estaba mal, nada le salía bien, se sentía usada, esa fue la peor de las traiciones que pudo esperar. Pronto la llama de su orgullo creció como si de una hoguera se tratara, esta seria la ultima vez que la vean derramar lagrimas por personas que no las merecían, si esos eran sus valores allá ellos, no sufriría más, después de todo, tenia sus propios sueños, sueños que debía cumplir acompañada o no._

_Sus ojos cambiaron, demostrando __decisión, y un fuego nunca antes visto en ellos, el fuego del orgullo, la fuerza del mismo._

_Ya con fuerzas renovadas, se levanto y emprendió su camino a casa._

_Caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara, y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Aun llovía, pero nada opacaba su figura, que resplandecía de vitalidad, después de todo, llevaba su paraguas, no se enfermaría por mojarse bajo la lluvia._

_Una cabeza en la entrada del parque llamo su atención. Dudo si asomarse o no, después de todo, no era su asunto, pero desde su interior, una voz la incentivo a acercarse._

_Así lo hizo, y lo que vio, fue un hombre, apuesto, rubio, de traje color avellana y cuerpo atlético. Se paro frente a el cubriéndolo con su paraguas, el hombre alzo la vista, tenia unos ojos hermosos color dorado, pero estos solo irradiaban tristeza… _

_Tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando asimilo a la persona que tenia en frente, su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa._

_Sakuno se quedo atónita, este hombre parecía conocerla, pero ella no tenia idea de quien era…_

_El hombre era guapo, para que mentir, pero esa expresión la perturbaba sobremanera, siguió mirándolo hasta que no aguanto más._

"_Estas bien?- pregunto, para calmar sus nervios, mas no recibió_

_respuesta, que debía hacer en estas circunstancias?_

_Se atrevió a acercar su mano al rostro del sujeto, toco su mejilla, el hombre cerro los ojos al sentir su mano, lo que la extraño bastante._

"_tienes fiebre-" su voz sonó dulce y preocupada._

"_No te preocupes, no es nada-" hablo al fin, a Sakuno le temblaron las piernas, su voz era increíblemente hermosa, enloquecería a cualquier mujer._

"_por que estas aquí bajo la lluvia?-" la curiosidad la carcomía, debía de averiguar porque una persona, que parecía realmente agradable, estaría en la lluvia, con fiebre, arriesgando aun mas su salud._

" _estaba buscando a alguien, pero perdí las esperanzas, y aquí me tienes…._

_OK__, la respuesta no fue la mejor, y al pobre hombre se lo notaba abatido, _

"_a quien buscabas?-" no es que era la persona más sociable de la ciudad pero quizá podía ayudar. _

_El hombre le sonrío, " no importa, todo esta mejor ahora-"_

_No __entendía, quien podría entender cuando una persona cambia radicalmente su estado de animo frente a sus ojos sin motivo aparente._

_Aun así, aparto sus dudas e hizo otra pregunta_

"_como te llamas?- "_

"_Haruka; y tú?"_

"_Sakuno, es un placer conocerte Haruka-" esbozo su mejor sonrisa junto al saludo._

"_El placer es mío, ahora bien, se hace tarde Sakuno, te acompañare a tu casa, una jovencita tan frágil no debe de andar sola por la calle a estas horas-" se levanto ofreció su mano a Sakuno._

_Ella lo miro y frunció el seño. Se levanto y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a la salida del parque, completamente dispuesta a irse sola. Pero Haruka no pensaba igual, la siguió y se paro frente a ella._

"_lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, por favor discúlpame- "_

_Sakuno lo miro sorprendida, recién se conocían y él le pedía disculpas, es más, respondió todas sus preguntas y no la llamo entrometida ni nada por el estilo, y ella lo rato de forma desagradable, por dios en que se estaba convirtiendo. _

"_no, yo lo siento, creo que estoy algo… susceptible y me desquite contigo, perdóname por favor-" suplico._

"_No te preocupes, te perdono… si me dejas acompañarte- "_

"_Por supuesto-" sonrío para el y siguieron su camino hablando de miles de cosas. _

_A lo lejos, dos pares de ojos vieron la escena de su salida del parque, mientras salían de una furtiva cita en un hotel._

"_ja… era hora de que te dejara en paz amor. Esa infeliz lloraba con solo verte a cuatro metros de ella, maldita mosca muerta-" Rika Urameshi no ocultaba su desprecio por la castaña. _

"_mmm… ya vámonos-" fue lo único que dijo Ryoma acomodando su chaqueta._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación.

Atodos los que leyeron y dejaron las reviews, les doy las gracias, no saben lo importante que es para mi ser aceptada por ustedes.

Espero y me disculpen lo corto del capi, mevoy a esforzar para cumplir sus expectativas, y desde ya les digo que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Muchisimas gracias y disculpen el no contestar antes, todavía no me familiarizo del todo con la pagina.

Advertencia: POT no me pertenece.

Ahora si… El capi…

Quedo extasiada, ese hombre era único.

Tenia 19 años, estaba en la universidad, tocaba el piano, vivía cerca de su casa (a diez cuadras para ser exactos), se mudo hace tres semanas, conoce casi todo el mundo...

Es amable, apuesto, atento y…egocéntrico.

Aunque esto ultimo no opacaba lo demás, en su caso no era un defecto, como si lo era en "otros".

En fin, se canso después de tanta caminata. Así que se ducho, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama.

Después de varias semanas, esa noche logro dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El despertador sonó en la habitación de un joven de ojos ámbar, eran ya las 7 de la mañana, debía salir pronto al colegio sino deseaba llegar tarde.

Se levanto de mala gana y se metió al baño, se ducho y luego de vestirse con el uniforme bajo a desayunar.

Una vez satisfecho, salio de su casa con destino SEIGAKU, con su bolso en un hombro y su celular en la mano izquierda.

No sabia porque razón, pero esperaba que algún mensaje llegue de un momento a otro, mas no un mensaje de cualquiera, sino, el mensaje de su ex novia, deseándole buenos días, como cuando salían.

Lo cierto era, que Rika no era como él creía, era casi tan egocéntrica y arrogante como el, no tenia piedad de nadie, manipulaba a sus amigos, y la muy zorra también lo manipulaba a el, ya que cada vez que no acataba sus ordenes, lo seducía, consiguiendo lo que quería.

Todo era un desastre.

Se suponía que el debía de quererla, abrirse a ella, ser más tierno, pero no, esta relación estaba logrando el efecto contrario, cada vez era más frío, su humor era pésimo, contestaba con monosílabos, eso si contestaba… y con ella, solo se llevaban bien en "ciertos momentos".

"que demonios"- dijo en voz alta al ver el reloj en su muñeca.

Corrió al colegio y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en la dirección contraria a él, venia sakuno, sin sus trenzas, y con una tostada a medio comer en su boca.

Se detuvo en la puerta a esperarla, seguro y ella pararía y lo miraría con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… como odiaba que haga eso, ya había pasado, se lo dejo claro o no?

Pero… algo que no esperaba, era que ella lo ignorara, siguió corriendo, entro a la escuela y fue a un salón, con suerte y el profesor aun no llegaba.

Soltó una nueva maldición, en su lugar y corrió a su salón, ahora su humor empeoro.

Suspiro. Logro llegar antes de que entrara el profesor, "gran hazaña"- se dijo a así misma y miro hacia la ventana.

No supo en que momento, pero se quedo dormida en su asiento, despertó justo para el receso y recordó la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior, luego de la charla con Haruka.

Ya completamente despierta, se dirigió donde su abuela, para comunicarle que ya no formaría parte del club de tenis femenino.

"Hola abuela"- saludo una vez llego al despacho.

"Buenos días Sakuno, como llegaste hoy? Quise despertarte, pero debiste tener un sueño muy placentero porque no quisiste escucharme"- su abuela sonaba entre juguetona y preocupada, preocupada de que la respuesta incluya un nombre que comienza con "R".

"Lo siento"- se sonrojo "la verdad no recuerdo bien que soñaba… solo una voz, aunque no estoy segura de que decía"- la confusión hizo aparición en su rostro, dando a entender a su abuela que no mentía y no debía presionarla.

"Y bien, que venias a decirme?"- no había caso en preguntar más sobre el otro tema, Sakuno debía de resolver sola ese enigma.

"Yo… Abuela…"- dudo por unos momentos, pero tomo valor y lo dijo "abandono el club de tenis"- miro a su abuela con decisión.

"Y eso Sakuno?"- pregunto Sumiré enojada "ahora abandonas todo tu esfuerzo por un idiota? Yo no críe una cobarde Sakuno"- la anciana estaba fuera de sus casillas y no media sus palabras.

"No es por eso abuela"- estaba dolida por los pensamientos de su pariente "el tenis nunca fue el deporte para mi y lo sabes, solo quería llamar su atención y ahora que lo pienso todo fue un error, un grave error, pero aun estoy a tiempo de remediarlo"- lo dijo de forma decidida, "su orgullo salio a la luz" pensó Sumire.

"Veo en tus ojos que estas completamente segura de ti misma"- volvió a la calma, sintiéndose satisfecha por su nieta, "que te llevo a ese cambio Sakuno? Esa mirada no estaba allí ayer"-

"yo?... ah… no lo se"- cerro sus ojos y luego de un corto silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro siguió "Sabes, ayer conocí a alguien, muy especial por cierto… Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero hay algo de lo que me dijo que nunca olvidare"- hizo una pausa, junto las manos en su espalda, miro el techo y haciendo un vaivén con sus pies, llevando el peso de los talones hasta la planta de sus pies y viceversa (espero entiendan, cualquier cosa me avisan) cito "me dijo que las cosas deben hacerse por uno mismo, no estamos en la obligación de agradarles a los demás, somos lo que somos, deben aceptarnos con nuestros defectos y virtudes"-

La profesora sonrío, su trabajo estaba terminado, no podía pedir más, su nieta tenia ya la fuerza necesaria para afrontar sus propias decisiones.

La abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído "Estoy orgullosa de ti Sakuno"- sollozo, sintió los brazos de su nieta darle ánimos, tomo aire y continuo "y estoy segura, que tus padres, estén donde estén, también lo están, mi pequeña Sakuno".

Ambas lloraron mientras recordaban gratos momentos. Las hizo acercarse aun más, ahora sus vínculos pasaban de ser solo abuela y nieta, eran amigas y compañeras.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! lamento la espera... quiero decirles que me pone muy contenta que les guste el fic, y espero cumplir con sus expectativas. espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado, BESOS!

Advertencia: POT no me pertenece.

Ya era tarde y sentía como ardían sus ojos, llorar junto a su abuela era confortante, pero el ardor, eso no era nada agradable.

Camino hasta su casa tratando que en el camino sus ojos mejoraran, y lo logro, pero ahora tenia sueño, tanto sueño ¿Qué sucedía con ella?, si había dormido durante todas las clases.

Se recostó en su cama aun con su uniforme puesto y pronto el sueño la venció.

En seigaku, todo transcurría con tranquilidad, Sumire logro concentrarse luego de la charla con su nieta y los ánimos del equipo parecían haberse renovado.

La anciana estaba emocionada, todo parecía mejorar "mis ruegos fueron escuchados", pensó, y en buena hora, ya que debía hacer un anuncio, el cual no estaba muy segura de hacer si su nieta seguía en ese estado de depresión.

"muy bien, chicos reúnanse"-lamo autoritaria "hoy tengo algo que decirles"

"sucede algo malo profesora?"- pregunto Oishi preocupado.

"eh? Claro que no Oishi, no hay de que preocuparse"-contesto con una sonrisa "solo quería anunciarles mi retiro, esta fue mi ultima semana en seigaku"

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar y los murmullos la llevaron a continuar.

"ya no estoy en edad de perseguir sueños con adolescentes, prefiero recorrer el mundo con lo que me que da de vida, no hay otra razón" - y miro a todos aquellos que hablaban de su "situación".

"la extrañaremos mucho profesora"- Oishi comento con ojos tristes.

"no puedo creer que nos abandone, que cruel es el mundo!"- Eiji lloraba mientras decía esas palabras.

"ya, ya, no los abandono, necesito un descanso"- murmuro Sumire con una gota en la cabeza.

"suficiente, esta noche es la despedida en la casa de la profesora"- como siempre Tezuka impuso su autoridad.

Todos fueron a los vestuarios, menos el capitán.

"esta segura de esto? Quien cuidara de su nieta ahora"- su voz sonaba normal, pero la profesora sabia que si preguntaba era porque en el fondo se preocupaba por su pequeña.

"eso esta arreglado, además, se que no dejaría que algo la vuelva a lastimar, o me equivoco?"- la anciana miro divertida a Tezuka.

"jamás"- sonó terminante, justo como Sumire esperaba "nos vemos en unas horas"- dicho esto fue a los vestuarios.

La anciana se dirigió a su despacho para recoger las pertenencias que faltaban.

Una sombra se vio en la puerta entreabierta en el lugar, mas esto no la impresiono.

"hace mucho que esperas?"- preguntó.

"no, en realidad no"- contesto con tono amable y de forma tranquila.

"tu nos encontraste?".

"no, más bien ella me encontró a mi"- esa contestación hizo que Sumire se estremeciera.

"Co…como…como dijiste?"- la ex profesora no salía de su asombro.

"ya lo escuchaste"- hizo una pausa "ella me encontró, y al parecer usted no tuvo nada que ver con eso"- sonrío y miro a la anciana directo a los ojos "lo hizo muy bien, pero el tiempo se acaba, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto antes que todo se salga de nuestro control"

"lo se… solo prometan que estará bien"- la angustia por su nieta se notaba en cada palabra.

"Desde luego, eso lo prometimos desde su nacimiento"- el hombre demostraba seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras.

"ya… debo irme, hoy es mi fiesta de despedida"- hizo una pausa- "deseas venir?"

"no, no es conveniente"- se dirigió a la puerta-"aprovecha cada segundo con ella"

"claro, adiós Haruka"

"adiós, profesora Sumire"

Ambos se dirigieron a sus automóviles y emprendieron el camino a casa, Sumire pensando en su futuro cercano, y Haruka en un futuro incierto, y lleno de espinas.

Llego a su casa, siendo esperada en forma ansiosa por su nieta.

"hola Sakuno"- Sumire parecía llena de energía.

"abuela, hace una hora que estoy esperándote, tuve que arreglar todo yo sola!" reprocho a su abuela.

"lo siento, me retuvo un amigo"- dijo en tono conciliador, lo que menos deseaba, era pelear con ella "muy bien, ahora ya estoy aquí, falta algo?"- intentaba cambiar el ambiente.

"no, ya todo esta listo… Abuela, podría ir a dormir? No me siento de ánimos para una fiesta"- y bostezo.

"esta bien… ve a descansar, yo me encargare de todo" – la miro analizando su estado, la depresión había desaparecido, solo era cansancio y se pregunto si ella sabría la razón del mismo.

"gracias abuela"- sonrío para ella y subió a su habitación.

Los alumnos de ambos clubes de tenis de Seigaku llegaron a la casa de su ex entrenadora para la fiesta de despedida.

"wow, y yo que pensé que no vendrían, parece ser que están felices de que me vaya no?"- esbozo una sonrisa a sus ex alumnos.

"por favor profesora, sabe que no es verdad, la extrañaremos mucho"-la madre de Seigaku intentaba "consolar" a su profesora.

"jajajajaja… ya lo se Oishi, solo bromeaba, por favor, pasen, siéntanse como en su casa"-

Momoshiro , miro a todos lados una vez dentro de la casa y al no encontrar lo que buscaba pregunto-"profesora, donde esta Sakuno?"

"ah?... no se sentía bien… y subió a descansar"

"mmm… espero y no sea por ciertos invitados"- desvío su mirada hacia Ryoma y Rika, ellos estaban en un sillón, Ryoma con gesto aburrido y Rika pegada a su brazo.

La profesora sonrío, sabiendo que Momo se preocupaba por su nieta, eran buenos amigos, y estaba segura que ellos la cuidarían muy bien.

"ya no más Momoshiro, Sakuno tiene nuevos horizontes en su cabeza".

Momo volvió su vista hacia su profesora con asombro "como así?"- logro articular, tanto el como todos los integrantes del club pensaban que la pequeña jamás podría reponerse de semejante desilusión, incluso pensaba que Ryoma lo hacia adrede, sabiendo que ella siempre estaría, siendo correspondida o no.

Las caras que hacia el estudiante le causaban mucha gracia a la anciana.

"jajajaja… no esta en mi decírselos, pregúntale a ella cuando la veas"

Esto dejo a Momo pensando que pudo haberle pasado a Sakuno para que cambie tan drásticamente, después de todo, ella adoraba a Ryoma y él no fue nada amable con ella… en fin, bien por ella, no tiene la culpa de que su amigo sea un canalla.

Mientras seguía sacando sus conclusiones, en otro sector de la fiesta…

"Ryoma, cuanto más debemos quedarnos?"- Rika estaba impaciente.

"si quieres irte vete, nadie te esta deteniendo"- su actitud lo encolerizaba en demasía, más cuando se comportaba como niña caprichosa.

"vamos Ryoma, que tal si buscamos un lugar mas divertido?"- hablaba de forma sensual mientras acariciaba la pierna de su acompañante.

"hoy no tengo ganas"- dicho esto, saco la mano que ella tenia en su pierna, se levanto y se dirigió hacia Tezuka y Fuji.

"Echizen, sucede algo?"- pregunto Fuji sonriente luego de ver la escena protagonizada por Ryoma.

"nada… solo estaba asfixiado"- hizo una mueca de desagrado y observo cada rincón del salón.

"Saku esta indispuesta, verdad Tezuka?"- Fuji disfruto viendo la reacción del más pequeño, el cual tembló y dirigió su atención al mayor esperando una respuesta.

"si"- una simple respuesta que solo traía dudas a la mente del pilar de Seigaku "la profesora dijo que estaba cansada y fue a dormir"

"es una pena"- el genio deseaba divertirse más a costa de su menor, lo consideraba justo, después de haberse burlado de su _hermanita_ "quizá deba subir a ver como se encuentra, solo para estar seguro?"- miro a Tezuka con ojos de perrito pidiendo permiso para subir.

"Que ni se te ocurra Fuji!"- intervino Sumire

"era broma, era broma"- tuvo que detener su ataque, sin embargo estaba conforme con los resultados, Ryoma tenia el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y su cuerpo completamente tenso.

"por tu bien que así sea"- Sumire suavizo la mirada y noto la presencia del pequeño- "Ryoma?... que sorpresa, pensé que te habías ido"

La anciana lo miraba en busca de algún tipo de respuesta, pero el chico parecía perdido en la nube de sus pensamientos, mirando las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

"Ryoma!"- grito, con el mismo resultado, el peque seguía ignorando su presencia-"esta es la ultima vez que me ignoras jovencito"- y se fue, dejando a todos mirando a un Ryoma perdido, luego de unos segundos, todos se rieron pensando que su joven titular jamás cambiaria.

Abrió la perta de la habitación lentamente, para que no despertara. La miro desde la puerta, parecía un ángel. Camino hasta la cama y tomo asiento a su la do.

"mi pequeña"- susurro acariciando los cabellos de su nieta-"descansa mi niña, descansa mientras cuido tus sueños"-

Sakuno soltó un sollozo y lagrimas cayeron por sus parpados -"abuela, ya… ya recordé"- Sumire se pregunto si era un sueño o la realidad, miro el rostro de su nieta aun con los ojos cerrados, suspiro aliviada, pero los carmines comenzaron a abrirse mostrando pesar, por una misión olvidada y una vida rechazada -"ya recordé abuela"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Perdón por mi descortesía, desaparecí esta semana, estuve enfermita, el clima de Bs. As. Me esta matando.

Respecto a las reviews, quiero aclarar que Haruka no es malo, aunque quizá tenga actitudes que resulten chocantes.

Les agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que les guste.

A todos aquellos que quieran hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme en el msn, o mandarme un mail, yo estaré gustosa de contarles sobre el avance del fic y por supuesto de consultar con ustedes sobre otras ideas locas que rondan mi cabeza.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Este capitulo aclarara otras dudas que leí en sus reviews, así que no los retengo más.

Advertencia: POT no me pertenece.

14 años atrás, Londres (Inglaterra).

"no te preocupes bebé, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado"- una mujer embarazada caminaba por una calle oscura y desolada-"ya veras que todo saldrá bien, esto pasara"-

Luego de esas palabras escucho pasos que se dirigían a su dirección-"maldición"- aferro su vientre en sus manos, tranquilizando al bebé-"shhhh… todo estará bien, aguanta un poco más…"

Dicho esto, empezó a correr. Se dirigió al bosque donde podría ocultarse más fácilmente.

"busquen por allá, no pudo haber ido muy lejos"- ordeno un hombre de unos 22 años -"si, señor"- sus hombres vestían todos de color negro, pantalones holgados, remeras, chalecos antibalas y en sus cuellos unos comunicadores (un estilo SWAT).

Con cada paso que daban se acercaban a su posición, la desesperación de la mujer se sentía en el aire, en un acto de pura locura echo a correr, poniéndose en evidencia.

El jefe del escuadrón fue quien le dio alcance, arrinconándola en un acantilado –"señorita Yukina no tiene que huir, por favor, vuelva con nosotros"- el joven pidió amablemente.

"no quiero, ustedes… todos ustedes quieren sacarme a mi bebé, mi padre me sacara a mi bebé!"- la mujer no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

"no es como tu crees, nada de esto debería de estar pasando, pero si vuelves con nosotros, te aseguro que puedo conseguir que tengas a tu bebé contigo, aunque sea un tiempo, por favor…"- se acerco para tomarla de la mano, pero fue rechazado de una manera brusca –"no!... es mi bebé, y se quedara conmigo!"-

"Yukina estas muy alterada, eso puede dañar al bebé, deja la terquedad para otro momento, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas"- esta vez su tono fue autoritario, mas no logro intimidar a la mujer que permanecía desafiante –"inténtalo Ayumi"- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás directo al acantilado -"dime, que pasara contigo si no vuelvo con vida?"-

"no hagas tonterías! Prefieres matarte y llevar a un pobre inocente contigo antes que volver a tu hogar?"- la paciencia se le fue al caño, la obstinación de la mujer lo sacaba de sus cabales.

"cual hogar?... desde que quede embarazada es más una cárcel que un hogar para mi"- la discusión tomaba un rumbo que no les servia a ninguno de los dos, hasta que…-"aaahhh!"- la mujer cayo tomándose el vientre.

"YUKINA"- Ayumi corrió hasta ella –"que sucede?"- pero no necesito respuesta, el pequeño charco de agua a los pies de la joven hablaba por si solo -"estas en trabajo de parto, debemos volver en seguida"- la joven madre intento detener al jefe, sin conseguirlo, ya que su dolor por las contracciones era mayor a su férrea voluntad.

"equipo, reúnanse, tengo a la señorita, pidan una ambulancia, esta por dar a luz"- esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de desvanecerse.

"señorita Yukina, señorita"- no sabia donde se encontraba, solo veía unas luces blancas en el techo y paredes del mismo color, localizo a la persona que le hablaba, vestía una bata de enfermero y tenia barbijo, junto con un sombrero de enfermero -"señorita Yukina, que bueno que despertó, necesito de su colaboración para esto"- luego fue a colocarse entre sus piernas, una enfermera se puso en el lugar donde el joven había estado y tomo sus manos con cariño –"no se preocupe, solo serán unos momentos y todo pasara"- le susurro.

"muy bien, ya esta todo listo, ahora, puja con todas tus fuerzas"-

Así lo hizo, pujó, pudo sentir como la vida que había dentro suyo salía a conocer el mundo exterior, mucho más frío que su vientre, su llanto le sonó a la canción más bonita jamás escuchada, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, acunarlo y darle el calor que le fue arrebatado al salir.

"es una niña señorita, mire es hermosa"- la enfermera se la mostró y extendió su mano hacia ella, tan pequeña, frágil, delicada… -"como va a llamarla?"

"Sakuno"- dijo mirando a su pequeña, acariciando su manito –"podría…?"- mostró sus brazos para que entendiera su intención.

"oh si, claro"- dijo la enfermera.

Le entrego la recién nacida y ambas fueron trasladadas fuera del quirófano a una sala común, mas lo que se encontró allí no fue nada grato de ver.

Su padre la esperaba, sentado en la única silla, a un lado de la cama que le correspondería.

"por que Yuki? Por que te escapaste?... estuve como loco buscándote, tuve que enviar a Ayumi y su grupo a buscarte"- el hombre de unos 60 años se notaba preocupado, vestía un traje azul marino, era alto y de cabello blanco.

"crees que no se que quieres hacer con mi hija? Que no se lo que hiciste hace más de 10 años en las ruinas? Mamá me contó todo papá, tu y tus malditas expediciones, pero mi hija no tiene que ver con eso, no Serra tu conejillo de indias"

"se que ahora debes odiarme, pero entiende que lo que menos hubiera querido es implicar a mi propia nieta en esto… pero el destino así lo quizá, fue concebida con un don, yo no puedo cambiar eso"

"no! Si no quieres que sea parte de esto no la metas, déjala conmigo, yo la criare bien papá, por favor, déjala ir"- abrazo a su bebé y beso su frente incesantemente, luego rozo su mejilla con la de ella.

"Yukina yo no elegí esto, no importa como la críes, tarde o temprano, sus instintos la guiaran, y llegara al lugar de donde tu la quieres apartar… Yukina, tu pequeña es la representación de Lujuria, el pecado capital que nos faltaba… debe aprender a dominar su poder, así como lo están haciendo todos los demás niños, en un futuro, la guerra la alcanzara, y ella no sabrá defenderse…"

"La guerra?... Por que tuviste que despertar algo que estaba dormido? Por que trajiste la desgracia a este mundo?"

"Hija, yo nunca quise que esto pasara… cuando fui a esas ruinas y encontré los jeroglíficos, yo creí que plasmaban la vida de las personas en tiempos lejanos, solo eso, no creí que despertaría a fuerzas del bien y del mal… pero ahora, solo me queda remendar mi error, entrenando a quienes tienen el don"

"por que? Por que papá?"- el llanto de la mujer hacia eco en el corazón del hombre, afligido por la penosa situación que se encontraba su hija.

Pensaba que ese era su castigo por meterse donde no debía, por llamar almas en pena que vagaban en el infinito, sin hacer daño a nadie, por descubrir aquello que debió esta encerrado por toda la eternidad… Este era el castigo a su osadía, perder a su propia nieta.

5 años después

Una niña, de aproximados 5 años, estaba sentada en el borde de una ventana, mirando hacia el exterior con ojos aburridos, esperando a alguien…

"ufff...… siempre me hacen esperar"- refunfuñó.

"quien te hace esperar Saku?"- un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido de traje azul apareció en la habitación con un oso de peluche en sus manos.

"abuelo!"- la niña corrió y abrazo al recién nombrado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –" te tardaste"- expreso fingiendo enfado.

"lo siento, he estado ocupado"- hizo una pausa y observo detenidamente a la pequeña –"has crecido, jeje… mmm… pero que te pasa pequeña?"- Sakuno hizo un puchero adorable y con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojitos color carmín le dijo a su abuelo –"es que… no me gusta estar aquí,… las enfermeras me dan unas medicinas que son muy amargas,… no quiero… Sakuno quiere estar con el abuelito Rumy"-

Su abuelo la miro con cariño, tomo asiento cerca de ella y la invito a subir a su falda, luego acaricio su cabecita –"así que era eso… pero Saku, no extrañarías a tus amigos? O es que no te llevas con los niños que hay aquí?"

"mm?... claro que nos llevamos muy bien todos los niños aquí, solo somos 6, debemos de estar unidos…"

"ya veo… entonces?"

"si los extrañaría… pero esas cosas que nos dan… abuelito, por que debemos tomar eso? Estamos enfermos?"

"no… justamente es para que no lo estén… fortalecen sus cuerpos"- este era un problema que nunca pensó tendría, el anciano se vio en la necesidad de mentir, no sabría como explicarle a su nieta las verdaderas razones por las cuales debía de tomar esas medicinas, así que para que no siguiera preguntando, decidió cambiar el tema –"pero cuéntame, como va todo por aquí? Como te tratan los demás niños?"

"muy bien abuelito,… mi mejor amiga es Asami, es algo extraña al principio, pero luego de que la conoces, todo va de maravilla… con quien más hablamos y compartimos ambas es con Sasuke, el es más centrado que los otros chicos… el que no me cae para nada bien es Tetsuki… siempre me esta molestando diciendo que soy una niña mimada, que se cree… Yoel.. Bueno, es Yoel, siempre simpático y buscando con que entretenerse… Shinji es el que más me preocupa, parece retraído… como si temiera por algo…"- Sakuno termino de dar su _parte_ a su abuelo y lo miro, esperando alguna reacción hacia lo recientemente dicho, pero este solo sonrío y acaricio sus largos cabellos.

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto se le pasara, y volverá a ser como antes"

"eso espero abuelito, no me gusta verlo tan asustado"

" muy bien, tengo que irme, nos veremos luego, ve con los demás, y toma tus medicinas, se una niña buena Saku…"- pidió su mayor, ella asintió de poco agrado, bajo de su falda y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida -"adiós abuelito, vuelve pronto a verme"

" Por supuesto que lo haré, nos veremos pronto"- y salio de la habitación dejando a la niña sola.

"Hasta que llegas, te he esperado más de dos horas"- había salido del instituto Tan abstraído por las palabras de su nieta que necesito un tiempo para pensar.

"lo siento Sumire"- la mujer suavizo la mirada –"supongo que quieres saber de tu nieta"

"por que otra razón vendría Rumy"- el hombre dio un suspiro, se quito el saco y tomo asiento en un sillón.

"por favor, toma asiento… Sakuno se encuentra bien… si pudieras verla"- hablo esperanzado.

"te recuerdo que tu eres quien no me lo permite"- no era un reproche, más bien un recordatorio para el hombre.

"ya lo se… se parece a su madre… siempre alegre… ayudando a los otros, preocupándose… aunque también veo a tu hijo en ella, algunas veces me pregunto si tendrá algunas memorias de ellos"

"memorias de ellos? Pero que dices, si ni siquiera los conoció Rumy… mi hijo murió mucho antes de que naciera, y tu hija…"- pero fue interrumpida por él.

"no hablo de eso… según los jeroglíficos, cada uno de ellos hereda las memorias de sus antepasados… eso incluiría a sus progenitores no? Quisiera saber si sabe lo que hice, el daño que le cause, a ella, a su madre y a tu hijo Sumire"- miro a la mujer al lado suyo buscando respuestas que sabia no tendría.

"yo que tu, no me hago preguntas que no tienen sentido… deja que todo pase como debe pasar, el tiempo dirá si hiciste bien o no… por el momento están aprendiendo a dominar sus instintos… saben algo del niño que falta?"- debía cambiar el tema si no quería terminar atormentándose ella misma por sus palabras, como deseaba que fuera diferente, que pudiera tener en brazos a su nieta y mimarla, pero no podía pedir imposibles, las cosas son como deben ser, y por el bien de todos debía de calmar sus ansias y seguir adelante.

"nada, hace ya 3 años que la secuestraron… no entiendo quien además de nosotros puede saber de ellos"

"recuerda que en la guerra siempre hay dos bandos por lo menos Rumy… si suponemos que ustedes son los buenos, también debe haber otro que piensa completamente lo opuesto"

Ambos se despidieron luego de una larga conversación, rememorando acontecimientos del pasado, épocas felices y otras no tanto… Como es la vida al fin y al cabo, llena de matices de diferentes colores.

3 años después

"Tomoka, espérame"

"Vamos Sakuno, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde"

Las niñas corrían por el pasillo del instituto, eran las tres de la tarde, debían de estar ya en el salón de música.

"llegan tarde"- anuncio su profesora -"tomen asiento, tienen suerte de que la clase aun no haya comenzado"- las niñas fueron a sus respectivas ubicaciones y saludaron a sus demás compañeros.

"que sucedió?"- Asami se intereso en la razón de su demora.

"tuve más visiones extrañas, para cuando Tomo logro sacarme de mis pensamientos ya era tarde"- agacho su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada.

"no te preocupes, no hemos visto nada… hablaremos después de la clase"-

Mientras los pequeños estaban en clases, unas personas discutían en un despacho.

"como es posible que hayan confundido a la niña? Ahora que haremos? No podemos devolverla así como así?... que les diremos a sus padres?... lo sentimos, nos equivocamos de pequeña, aquí tiene su hija, no le hemos hecho nada, solo la medicamos un poco… por favor, esto es de locos!"- demostraba su enojo en cada palabra, derramando su ironía en la ultima frase, iba de un lado a otro totalmente enfurecido.

"lo sentimos señor, creímos que era, lo juro… todo indicaba que se trataba de soberbia, pero algo fallo"- Yukito intentaba defenderse de las acusaciones de su superior, sin éxito, ya que ellos eran de los mejores en su trabajo, un error como ese no seria perdonado así como así –"señor Ayumi, de verdad lo sentimos, yo… admitiré el castigo que me impongan, pero mis hombres no tienen nada que ver, yo fui quien tomo la decisión, yo y solo yo señor"

"no importa quien… ahora hay que solucionar esto, traigan a Tomoka después de clases, le explicaremos la situación..."- la calma había llegado a su mente, y aunque no debía dejar un error sin un castigo acorde a su gravedad, primero era lo primero…

Las clases terminaron satisfactoriamente para todos, el talento de los chicos crecía cada día a pasos agigantados, en todas la s disciplinas, esto enorgullecía a todos los docentes… Sin embargo había una falla… Tomoka, ella no parecía estar al mismo nivel de los otros 6 pequeños, todos lo notaban, sin embargo, Sakuno era quien más se esforzaba por tapar sus errores, inculpándose por algunos, o soltando mentiras piadosas, incluso tomaba gran parte de las tareas de su compañera y las realizaba ella… Asami sin embargo, reprochaba su accionar, varias veces la pesco en medio de sus quehaceres mientras Tomoka dormía una siesta, lo que causaba una riña entre ellas… luego Tomoka se levantaba como si nada, la invitaba a jugar y ella iba gustosa, con tal de pasar el trago amargo de haber discutido con su mejor amiga.

Los profesores sin embargo, se reunieron unas semanas atrás para informar a los superiores del proyecto… allí fue donde el desastre comenzó.

Descubriendo que Tomoka no era una de ellos, ella no poseía el don… Debían devolverle su vida, sus padres.

"Tomoka, pasa…"- Ayumi invito a la pequeña, ella tomo asiento en el despacho y lo miro atentamente -"dime pequeña, como te sientes desde que llegaste aquí?"

Debía de ser sutil, no podía develar todo el proyecto, eso no estaba a su alcance, era un subordinado como tantos otros.

"pues… he tenido algunos problemas para adaptarme a su ritmo… creo que tienen mejor nivel que cualquier escuela de Japón… el venir de otro país no facilita las cosas, el idioma se me hizo algo complicado… pero gracias a Sakuno pude aprender mucho más rápido, ya sabe, ella me ayuda con las tareas, es como mi angelito guardián, jeje…"- estaba feliz, eso se notaba, sobre todo cuando nombraba a Sakuno.

"y dime, no extrañas a tu familia?"- no sabia porque, pero al parecer la pregunta no fue tomada de forma agradable.

"y por que debería? Ellos no se preocupaban por mi, ni siquiera han llamado desde que estoy aquí, jamás recibe un presente de parte de ellos, hace un año que llegue y ni un feliz cumpleaños me han dejado, porque tendría que extrañarlos?"-

No, definitivamente la pregunta no era la apropiada, pero ella no podía seguir allí.

"Tomoka, creo que deberías de considerar la posibilidad de volver con tus padres, tu desempeño aquí, no alcanza el promedio de los demás niños, cuando te trajimos les pedimos a tus padres que no mantuvieran contacto contigo, para evitar momentos de sentimentalismo, por eso es que no te mandaron ningún presente…"- no era del todo cierto, ellos si les habían dicho donde la llevaban, y trataban de evitar demasiado contacto, sin embargo los padres de la pequeña no hicieron intento alguno de comunicarse con su hija, ni siquiera uno, en todo un año, todos recibían algo de sus parientes en fechas especiales, menos Tomoka, por esta razón se refugio en Sakuno.

"no quiero, yo ya tengo amigos aquí, no quiero volver, no quiero!"- salio corriendo del despacho, dejando a un Ayumi preocupado sentado en su sillón.

"que no llego al promedio?, ja… pero que se cree?..."- en su carrera, noto a unas personas vestidas con batas de medico, que se dirigían a un piso subterráneo -"y eso?"- se pregunto… decidió seguirles, aprovechando su altura se escondía detrás de cualquier cosa que e cruce en frente de ella…

"señor, los resultados han sido grandiosos, las células de los niños son únicas… han regenerado tejidos en menos de cuatro horas, curan canceres que hasta ahora se consideraban terminales… y apenas son niños, si pudieran controlar sus propia energía, juntos, dominarían el mundo entero!"- la científica estaba eufórica por los descubrimientos.

"Sora, por esos pensamientos podrían sacarnos de aquí, nuestro deber es apoyar a los niños, y fortalecer tanto sus valores como sus cuerpos, recuerda, ellos son templos sagrados, no debemos provocar algo que no sabemos dominar"- Suki, un científico de mayor experiencia, intentaba tranquilizar a su entusiasta compañera.

" lo lamento señor, me deje llevar… mi duda ahora es, que harán con la señorita Tomoka? Ella no posee don alguno, que Irán a hacer con ella?"- su cara paso a ser una de preocupación y duda, después de todo, hablaban de una niña.

" creo que lo mejor es que vuelva con su familia… sus recuerdos serán borrados, y será como si esto jamás hubiera pasado"- el hombre hablaba serio, sin remordimiento por sus palabras.

"es una pena, es una pequeña tan linda…"- Sora lamentaba la perdida, ya que ellas llegaron a tener una relación amistosa en el tiempo que llevaba la niña allí.

"trabajo es trabajo, y esa pequeña no pertenece a este mundo… ya basta de lamentos y a trabajar"-

Tomoka por su parte no daba crédito a lo que escucho, que ella no pertenecía allí? Células que curan canceres? No provocar aquello que no puedes dominar?... Lo único que tenia claro era que no la querían allí, que se desharían de ella como si de un trapo se tratara, pues bien, si eso harían, se llevaría un presente, no se iría sola…

Paso una semana desde lo sucedido, Tomoka no borraba de su memoria las palabras de los científicos y del mismo Ayumi. Trato de convencer a Sakuno de que debían de huir, que ese lugar era malo, que las medicinas eran drogas con las que los controlaban… no tuvo éxito, debía de buscar una razón de peso para llevarse a Sakuno consigo, después de todo, quería que ellos también sientan lo que es una perdida.

Busco días enteros hasta que dio con la llave de su despedida del instituto.

"Sakuno, Sakuno, ven, vamos a jugar un rato"- llamo a una siempre sonriente Sakuno.

"Tomoka?... ya voy, espérame"- corrió hasta su posición, "ay Tomo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que ya te sacaste de la cabeza esas ideas locas que tuviste esta semana"- tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a caminar, guiada por ella.

"si, no se en que habré estado pensando"- dijo ensombreciendo la mirada.

La condujo al despacho de Ayumi, Sakuno se sintió extrañada, era extraño que Tomoka quiera jugar allí, pocas veces eran las que entraban en ese lugar.

"Tomo, estas segura, si rompemos algo…"

"no te preocupes, no pasara nada, seremos cuidadosas"

Entro aun dudosa, miro todo a su alrededor, Tomoka saco provecho de la distracción de su amiga, saco unas carpetas de uno de los cajones y las tiro al suelo.

"pero que tonta, se me cayeron, Saku, me ayudas por favor?"- Sakuno giro hacia ella, le dedico una sonrisa y se dio a la tarea de levantar las carpetas, hasta que vio en una de ellas unas fotos, de ella cuando era mas pequeña… Abrió la carpeta, tenia su nombre y el de sus padres, fotos de ellos e información que deseaba fuera mentira.

"Tomoka"- llamo a media voz… -"de donde se te cayo esto?"- tena que ser mentira, eso no era cierto.

Alzo su cabeza y miro a su acompañante, la espina estaba clavada, ahora debía de conocer los resultados, que esperaba la favorecieran -"del escritorio, por que?"- pregunto inocente.

El cuerpo de la pequeña Sakuno temblaba de impotencia, sintió su mundo caer al leer el contenido de la carpeta. Se puso de pie completamente dispuesta a aclarar la situación, salio del despacho y fue directo a la salida del instituto, los guardias trataron de detenerla, pero haciendo uso de su poder los envío lejos, dejándolos inconcientes en el proceso.

Debía de hablar con la fuente de todo, y ese era su abuelo. Llego a la mansión Saikoaun temblando, llorando y con las carpetas entre sus manos. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su abuelo en el salón, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro y acompañado de una mujer, aparentemente de su misma edad sentada en un sillón contiguo, ambos esperándola.

"pequeña"- llamo su abuelo -"ven, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"Abuelo…"- levanto las carpetas no sintiéndose capaz de hilar más palabras.

"oh Sakuno, como lamento que te hayas enterado así"- agrando sus ojos en sorpresa, ella esperaba que lo negara, no que lo aceptara así como así, miro a la mujer que acompañaba a su abuelo, busco entre las fotos de la carpeta, la mujer aparecía en varias.

"ella es Sumire, Tu abuela"- la anciana se levanto, tomo el rostro empapado en lagrimas entre sus manos y acto seguido la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"mi pequeña, mi nieta, al fin puedo verte con mis propios ojos"- sintió como su hombro se humedecía, la mujer lloraba silenciosamente de felicidad mientras ella no creía el mundo de mentiras que su abuelo creó para ella.

"me mintieron?... todos ustedes…"- un aura extraña comenzó a formarse alrededor de la niña.

"Bebé,… Sakuno… era necesario, no eres igual a los demás"- no escuchaba a su abuelo, su corazón se cerro ante cualquier sentimiento de perdón, no quería justificaciones, no quería explicaciones.

"Nadie me pregunto lo que yo hubiera querido… por que?... toda mi vida pensé que no tenia más familia que tu y Haruka… y ahora resulta que mi padre fue asesinado por ti, y mi madre encerrada en un manicomio, por que?"- no media su poder, no podía en su estado, los objetos del salón comenzaron a volar y chocar contra las paredes, los ancianos se alejaron de la pequeña, la situación se salía de control.

"me hiciste creer que no tenia nada, que debía aferrarme a las personas del bendito instituto, tomar esas cosas asquerosas que me causan visiones, todo para que? Solo fui tu conejillo de indias"- Rumy sintió como si fuera su hija quien estuviera hablándole en esos instantes, esas palabras eran las mismas que ella le dijo el día del nacimiento de Sakuno.

"por que encerraste a mi madre?"- sus ojos se volvieron rojo intenso –"donde esta?"- deseaba verla, irse con ella si fuera posible.

"Como conseguiste eso Sakuno?"- no estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego de su nieta, no echaría por la borda años de entrenamiento, ella debía seguir su vida tal cual estaba.

"no me contestaste… donde esta mi madre?"- ya no era la dulce niña que todos conocían, su parte maligna afloraba, Lujuria tomaba posesión de ella cada momento que pasaba.

"mi niña"- Sumire llamo su atención -"tu madre ya no es lo que era antes, no creo que ella desee que la veas en el estado actual en que esta… Mejor deja las cosas como están, tu tienes un destino que seguir"- el suelo tembló, la ira la dominaba, y esas palabras no eran las que deseaba escuchar.

"no!"- grito, todo a su alrededor se desintegro, los ancianos fueron despedidos por el ventanal del salón, y bajo los pies de Sakuno se formo un perfecto circulo de energía, el cual se expandía con cada segundo que pasaba -"yo no volveré a ese instituto, te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón"- seguido de esas palabras hubo una explosión, y un grito de completo dolor, la mansión desapareció, luego, solo sombras, sombras seguidas de voces incomprensibles…

En la actualidad

"abuela"-finalmente recuperaba el control de su cuerpo -"dime que sucedió después"- cuantos recuerdos, cuantas mentiras, después de todo, nada era real para ella, ni ahora ni antes.

"los médicos decidieron que era mejor borrar tus recuerdos… Haruka, se puso muy mal, pero después de tus acciones, debían de evitar que vuelva a suceder… me permitieron traerte conmigo a Japón, con la condición de que les informe de ti cada tanto… sabían que en algún momento, recordarías todo, lo tienes en la sangre…aunque, creo que las emociones que sentiste al ser abandonada por Echizen aceleraron el proceso…"- acaricio los cabellos de su nieta deseando transmitirle todo el amor que siente por ella. Sakuno se dejo hacer, inclinando su cabeza hacia las caricias y luego acurrucándose en la falda de su abuela.

"abuela… mi abuelito… el esta…?"

"bien… solo recibió rasguños, al igual que yo… al parecer no lo odiabas tanto como creías"- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma, tocando la nariz de la joven con su dedo índice. Ella estornudo e inflo sus cachetes, dio media vuelta dando la espalda a su abuela, ofendida.

"jajajaja… sigues igual que siempre… ya deja de pensar en eso, solo descansa… pronto te enteraras mejor de las cosas… si Haruka esta aquí es por que algo no muy bueno sucede… aunque me sorprendió que nos encuentre… yo jamás les dije donde estábamos"- la miro incrédula, no que esa era la condición?, entonces…

"no me mires así, ellos pusieron esa condición, pero yo jamás dije que lo cumpliría, jajajaja"

Bueno, no era de extrañarse, Sumire era de las que dicen que si y luego hacen las cosas a su modo. Lo dejaría estar, ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al tanto de los acontecimientos.

Y así termina este capitulo, quizá les resulte aburrido, pero espero y disipe sus dudas respecto a los recuerdos de Saku…como verán son solo recuerdos, de sus antepasados y ella misma.

Por si las dudas les aclaro, que la Tomoka del instituto es la misma que la traiciono en el tiempo presente. A ella también le borraron la memoria y la devolvieron con sus padres. Claro ofreciendo una buena suma de dinero, pero bueno, eso se vera en otros capítulos, BESITOS.

casi me olvido, quiero que ustedes decidan a que club se unirá Sakuno. Pueden decírmelo por las reviews o por mail. algunas de las opciones que me parecieron buenas son: danza, canto o música, teatro... acepto otros, ahora si, besos...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! lamento mucho la demora... estuve algo ocupada. Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sus reviews para mejorar cada día, besos a todos.

Advertencia: POT no me pertenece.

La confusión por los recientes recuerdos había desaparecido. Ya no la perturbaba el echo de su pasado, ya lo tenia claro… el problema ahora era otro, ¿por qué Haruka desapareció?...

Se suponía, por lo que le contó cuando se "conocieron", q vivía a diez cuadras de su casa… mas cuando fue al lugar en busca de algunas explicaciones solo encontró una residencia abandonada desde hace ya varios años… pregunto por los lugares cercanos si se había mudado algún estudiante universitario en los últimos días, siempre encontrando respuestas negativas.

Otra posibilidad, era probar su poder… pero aun lo sentía inestable, sin contar que podía llegar a herir a alguien si no se controlaba… y… ganas no le faltaban, sobre todo cuando recordaba como se burlaron de ella… no podía negarlo, como pecado q era deseaba venganza… su lado malvado afloraba ahora que conocía su naturaleza, y lo peor, es que le gustaba.

"Sakuno"- un grito la saco de sus pensamientos…

"Eh?.. Hola Momoshiro!"- dijo con una sonrisa una vez que este llego hasta ella –"Como has estado?"-

"Muy bien, aunque hubiera estado mejor si tu hubieras estado en la fiesta de tu abuela"- contesto con cara de perrito mientras retomaban el camino a la seigaku.

"Lo siento"- dijo apenada –"estaba tan cansada, que no pude aguantar el sueño"-

"Mmm… Esta bien, esta bien, pero solo por esta vez"- sonrío y guiño su ojo izquierdo –"por cierto Sakuno, podrías acompañarme hoy a entrenar? Quiero perfeccionar unos tiros"- no era cierto, pero quería saber si realmente había superado todo.

"oh, lo siento Momo, pero tengo la tarde ocupada"- contesto sintiéndose algo culpable por dejar a su amigo. Sin embargo esto no entristeció a Momo, al contrario, solo le dio curiosidad.

"Y eso?"- preguntó, no aguantando más, luego tuvo una idea, algo descabellada sabiendo como es Sakuno, pero debía hacer el intento –"no será que me cambias por una cita?"-

"NO"- se apresuro a contestar, viendo la sonrisa picara de su acompañante –"yo jamás pondría a una cita por encima de un amigo"- estaba completamente seria y se notaba ofendida.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Momoshiro logro ver que no quedaba nada de tristeza en ella, y decidió seguir jugando un poco, pero…

"Muévanse"- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas –"no todos podemos perder el tiempo hablando estupideces"- Ryoma estaba allí, parado, y por su tono, nada feliz.

"Echizen que susto"- tan metida estaba en su conversación, que no notó el momento en que él llego, aunque más sorpresa tuvieron ambos varones al escucharla llamar al recién llegado por su apellido, luego se dirigió a Momoshiro –"Momo, será mejor que me apresure o no llegare a terminar unos asuntos, nos veremos luego"- le dedico una sonrisa, y se retiro.

El ambiente se tenso una vez quedaron ambos solos. Finalmente Momo decidió romper el hielo –"si que eres desubicado"- le dijo dando un suspiro de resignación, llevando una mano a su cabeza, revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos –"teníamos una charla muy amena hasta que llegaste"-

"Si claro"- contesto con cólera –"te contaba con cuantos se revolcó para estar tan cansada en la fiesta de su abuela no?"- río sarcástico –"O quizá, no necesitas que te cuente porque también formas parte de la lista"-

Lo miraba de una forma tan fría que a Momo hasta creía que ese no podía ser su amigo –"Pero que te pasa?"- pregunto una vez repuesto.

"A mi? Que te pasa a ti? Desde cuando eres su perro faldero? Ya te acostaste con ella, o es que no quieres perder tu oportunidad?"- sabia que era hiriente, pero no le importaba, su ira fue más fuerte desde el momento en que los vio juntos.

"Me parece que confundes a las personas"- dijo ya más calmado –"no todos son como Rika"- y recalco el nombre de su ahora novia con desprecio.

A Ryoma le hirvió la sangre, y sin importar que estuvieran a escasos metros de la entrada del instituto, se abalanzo contra su compañero, tomándolo del cuello del uniforme, pero cuando iba a golpearlo, una voz lo detuvo…

"Momo, Echizen, que sucede aquí?"- la madre de Seigaku apresuro su paso al ver la situación en que se encontraban sus compañeros.

"Nada"- contestaron al unísono, mientras el menor lo soltaba.

"Entonces, será mejor que entremos o se hará tarde"- sonrío de forma amable, no creyendo lo que decían, pero sin pedir explicaciones.

"si"- volvieron a responder ambos.

En el recreo:

Ryoma subió a la azotea, no tenia ganas de soportar a su novia, además, deseaba reflexionar sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

"Qué pasa conmigo?"- se pregunto.

Todo estaba de cabeza. Sakuno ya ni lo miraba, lo noto en la mañana, es más, puso una barrera entre ellos llamándolo por su apellido. Se la veía radiante, ¿Dónde quedo la angustia por haberla abandonado?.

El segundo punto a analizar, era su discusión con Momo. No pudo haber sentido celos, eso seria estupido, el tenia a esa mujer comiendo de su mano, y lo sabia, por esa razón se aprovecho de su inocencia… ahora que reflexionaba, se reprochaba el no haber llegado más lejos con ella, marcarla de por vida, pero jamás se atrevió, jamás la toco, ni siquiera la beso, y ella tampoco se quejo, a veces le desesperaba esa maldita timidez, siempre caminando dos pasos detrás de el y con la cabeza baja… En su momento dio las gracias de que ya había terminado con ella, y tener a Rika, quien era más decidida, sin mencionar que estaba mucho más calificada para ser su pareja, tanto en aptitudes físicas, como económicas, el no saldría con una persona que no aspiraba a más que tener una familia y trabajar 6 días a la semana por un sueldo miserable, no, pensaba sacar mucho provecho de su carrera como tenista, y esperaba que quien sea su pareja, sea tan ambicioso como el.

Sin embargo, luego de dos meses de relación, luego de conocer a fondo a Rika, su desilusión fue grande… Era de las personas más superficiales del mundo, no tenia corazón, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás, aun más, si era provocado por ella… por que al ser hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos de Japón, ella se divertía viendo como su padre desalojaba personas para complacer los caprichos de su hija.

Y cual fue su ultimo capricho?... a si, quería unas canchas privadas para que entrenen juntos.

Aun pasaba por su mente las caras de esas familias, que eran echadas a patadas prácticamente.

No dijo nada, no hizo nada, que podía hacer… sin embargo, jamás fue a esas canchas, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Más tarde se entero que esa familia fue acogida por el imperio Saiko… Los empresarios más poderosos de todo el mundo, a quienes nadie conocía, guardaban muy bien sus identidades, nadie conocía ni los nombres, ni los paraderos de los dueños de semejante imperio, nada.

"Bien por ellos"- dijo en voz alta, deseando poder desaparecer de la misma forma.

Por ultimo, aquello que e quitaba el sueño, o mejor dicho, aquella. Sakuno Ryusaky.

Por que ansiaba su atención? El tenia a una de las mujeres más atractivas de todo Seigaku, y aun así, no era feliz.

Recordaba todo lo que Sakuno hacia durante su relación, y no podía evitar el compararla con Rika.

Y lo peor, es que Sakuno ganaba en casi todos los aspectos.

Aunque aun la creía inferior, debía admitir que Sakuno era un maldito pote de miel, dulce, suave y muy a su pesar, adictivo.

Y ahora, ese maldito pote de miel ya no le pertenecía, aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba que aun estando con Rika, ella siguiera preocupándose por el.

Pero hoy, lo vio en sus ojos, no había dolor alguno, él ya no ocupaba sus pensamientos.

La pregunta que surgió ente esta última afirmación fue ¿Por qué?

Ya habían culminado las clases del día, era el momento de arrancar con sus nuevas obligaciones, eso significaba en el día de hoy, iniciar las prácticas del club de danza.

"Que nervios!"- suspiro, ya había asistido a clases de danza, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, temía no estar en forma para esto… -"mou, esto no debe ser nuevo para mi, que puede salir mal?, quizá este algo oxidada y necesite más ensayo, no será problema, ANIMO SAKUNO!"-

Si algo era bien conocido por todos, es que Sakuno Ryusaki era muy tenaz, no importaba cuantos intentos necesite.

Giro la perilla, y entro al salón de danza.

"Buenas tardes"- hablo al profesor –"Soy Sakuno Ryusaki, me inscribí esta mañana"-

"Buenas tardes señorita"- sonrío amable –"estoy al tanto de toda su situación, su abuela y yo platicamos mucho, como profesores de esta institución, debemos de apoyarnos… Aunque después de hablar con ella me surgió una duda… Si a usted la apasiona la danza, ¿por qué el jugar tenis?"- preguntó intrigado, la charla con Sumire lo había dejado bastante intrigado por la muchacha, creía, que se había omitido información realmente importante.

"jaja"- rió sin saber que decir,-"es una larga historia…Y muy aburrida"- completo al ver la intención del profesor de volver a preguntar.

"Bien"- se daría por vencido por ahora –"mejor empezamos la clase".

Sakuno se dirigió a un lado del salón esperando ser presentada.

"Muy bien alumnos, como pueden ver, tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki"- las miradas cayeron sobre ella, mas no sintió miedo, al contrario, todos comenzaron a saludarla de una forma tan gentil que sintió una inmensa felicidad, que se reflejo en una sonrisa radiante.

"Muy bien, ahora , comencemos la clase, el festival de primavera se acerca y tenemos una presentación que dar, Sakuno, por favor, tu practica con Tai, ella te enseñara todos los pasos, estoy seguro que lograras tener lista la coreografía hoy mismo"-

"Muchas gracias profesor"- contesto y giro buscando a su compañera "Mucho gusto, soy Tai"- frente a ella se encontraba una joven de 15 años, cabello negro, ojos celestes cielo y piel ligeramente morena.

"El gusto es mío" – hizo una reverencia –"y lamento ser una carga para ti, pondré todo mi esfuerzo".

"No tienes de que lamentarte, para mi es un placer… anda, te mostrare los pasos"- dijo sonriendo, dándole ánimos.

"si"- fue lo único que atino a contestar, siguiendo a su compañera.

Tai le marco la coreografía, primero con pasos lentos y luego acelerando, asombrándose de la rapidez con la que Sakuno asumía cada paso.

"Eres increíble"- su voz sonó entusiasta, sus ojos brillaban de admiración -"nos costo meses coordinar los pasos, y tu en tan solo una hora! Eres genial"- Tai seguía en su mundo de ensueño adulando a Sakuno, mientras la recién nombrada se moría de la vergüenza.

"Tai, crees que la señorita Ryusaki pueda repasar la coreografía con nosotros hoy?"- interrumpió el profesor a la efusiva adolescente.

"Desde luego profesor!"- exclamo, estaba muy eufórica este día.

"perfecto, repasemos entonces"- dijo poniendo atención a la reacción de Sakuno, quien notando esto, sonrío y dijo.

"Si profesor"- acción que provoco un leve sonrojo en su instructor.

"Todos a sus lugares"- grito para evitar escuchar más susurros de los alumnos.

De más esta decir que todo salio perfecto, sin embargo, el profesor solo tuvo ojos para Sakuno, había algo especial cuando bailaba, algo inexplicable, que por leves momentos le hizo sentir en el mismísimo edén.

Ella era como una estrella, intensa y brillante.

Dio por culminada la clase, pero antes de que todos abandonaran el salón…

"Sakuno, podrías quedarte un momento, por favor?-

"Claro"- luego se dirigió a su compañera –"nos veremos después Tai"

"Por supuesto, iré a buscarte para el almuerzo"- se despidió y salio del salón.

"Bien, que es lo que desea decirme profesor?"- comenzó la conversación sin rodeos, hacia tiempo que no bailaba, y siendo sinceros se sentía agotada.

"Para empezar, dime Roy, ya no estamos en horarios de clases"- miraba fijamente los ojos de Sakuno, intentando ser firme como profesor que era -"después, quisiera saber de esa larga historia por la que abandonaste a danza tantos años".

Se quedo paralizada, ¿Por qué quería saber?.

"Por qué desea saberlo?"- bien, siempre dicen que la lengua es más rápida que la mente, así que lo había preguntado en voz alta.

"Buena pregunta…"- y ahora que respondería? No sabia por que, solo quería conocerla mejor, dio un suspiro -"no contestare"- y sonrío –"pero necesito una respuesta, quizá en un tiempo pueda darte la respuesta que quieres".

Sakuno inflo sus cachetes haciendo saber que no estaba conforme.

"No es justo, ¿por qué a los hombres les gusta hacerse los misteriosos?"- no era una pregunta para el, solo una pregunta al aire, que le hizo mucha gracia al profesor.

"Tampoco contestare, porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de esa respuesta aun… durante muchos años, creí vivir una vida que en realidad no era la mía, no se si logre comprenderme, necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas"- desvío la mirada hacia la ventana y emprendió rumbo hacia la misma -"pero de algo estoy segura, el arte, en sus diversas formas, es lo único que me hace sentir realmente completa, danza y pintura en especial, fueron mis especialidades, aunque después de haber analizado mi desempeño de hoy, creo que estoy algo fuera de forma"- volvió su vista al profesor sonriendo avergonzada.

"que? Fuera de forma? Estas loca?"- Roy estaba asombrado de las palabras de su alumna, claramente era demasiado exigente consigo misma.

"Mou, como que loca?, usted no puede decirme eso, soy su alumna!"- reclamo entre ofendida y enojada, haciendo un puchero y con leves lagrimas en sus ojos.

El profesor suavizo sus facciones, mirándola enternecido –"Lo siento"- y sonrío -"es solo que no entiendo como puedes desvalorar de esa manera tu trabajo, tienes movimientos increíbles, además, brillas de una manera impresionante, tu pasión se ve reflejada en tus pasos, tienes una flama especial, en verdad, llegas al fondo del corazón de un artista Sakuno"

Sakuno no creía que esto fuera verdad, seguramente su profesor bebió algo antes de venir a la institución, y si era así, debía informarlo, seguramente lo que creyó ver fue una magnifica alucinación, típica de un ebrio.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, debía comprobar su teoría, olfateo a su profesor, quien la miro sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

La tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco -"que crees que haces?-

"tomaste hoy en la hora del almuerzo?"- preguntó -"creo que estas ebrio"- se alejo y opto por la seriedad -"no deberías de manejar, podrías causar un incidente"- dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

"Por dios"- ahora el enojado era el, como lo acusaba de semejante cosa -"puedes revisar todo el salón, no he tomado una sola gota de alcohol"- frunció el ceño y continuo -"lo que dije, lo dije en serio"

La cara de Sakuno se torno roja, y la mirada que le dedicaba su profesor no ayudaba, estaban solos, en un salón alejado, y su profesor, ahora que lo miraba bien, era un hombre muy bien parecido, alto, cuerpo atlético, rubio, de ojos hermosos y azules, y si no se equivocaba esos ojos los veía cada vez más cerca…

"no digas nada, entiendo si aun no estas preparada para verte a ti misma"- dijo Roy con voz calmada, guiando una de sus manos a la nuca de Sakuno y acercándola delicadamente hasta el.

Trago saliva con fuerza, esto estaba mal, era su profesor, alguien debía de hacer algo!... momento… por que alguien debería de interceder por ella, era dueña de su vida, ella debía detenerlo.

"Profesor"- llamo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del hombre, esperando así que tome conciencia de sus acciones -"yo, lo siento, pero creo que esto no es correcto"- sus ojos suplicaban que la dejara, que esto estaba mal.

Sin embargo el la atrajo más hacia si, abrazándola, inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos.

"Yo lo siento, se supone que como mayor a cargo, debo de poner control a las situaciones, no te sientas culpable".

"No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie"- contesto con la cabeza en el pecho masculino.

La escena podía confundirse sin mucho esfuerzo con la de unos enamorados.

Ambos sabían que debían acabar con esto, pero la cercanía les produjo tanta calidez, que ninguno deseaba abandonarla, sin embargo, como todo, esto también tenia un final, y el final de esta escena fue por el molesto celular.


	6. Chapter 6

POT no me pertenece:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Paso una semana desde el incidente en el salón de música.

Sakuno se preparaba para la presentación, tenía todas sus energías puestas en ello.

"Sakuno"- llamo Tai -"como vas con tu pintura?"- Tai era su única compañía, como capitana siempre se quedaba vigilando cada detalle, para evitar que surjan problemas entre los alumnos.

Sonrío ampliamente ante la mención de su segundo preciado pasatiempo -"muy bien Tai, el profesor dijo que lo llevara a la exposición el día del festival, estoy tan feliz!"- al terminar dio pequeños saltos, contagiando a su compañera con su vitalidad.

"y tu Tai?"- pregunto -"como vas con los preparativos?"

Soltó un suspiro antes de contestar, seguidote un pequeño silencio mientras llevo su mano al mentón y cerro sus ojos en forma pensativa…

"mmm...… Pues, coreografía, listo… vestuario, listo… maquillaje, listo… escenográfa?"- su rostro demostraba dudas, pestañeo varias veces y luego miro a su compañera.

"A no, a mi no me mires, eres la capitana, yo te apoyare si, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo armar una escenográfa"- se apresuro a aclarar en cuanto vio la intención de su amiga.

Tai hizo un puchero y miro el suelo suspirando de tristeza -"no es justo, yo no tenia previsto esto, jamás le pregunte al profesor donde se llevaría a cabo todo, y lo peor es que solo tengo tres días para ultimar detalles, NO!"- subió su rostro, mirando fijamente a Sakuno para luego tirarse encima de ella en medio de un mar de lagrimas.

La miro de forma tierna y comprensiva, la rodeo con sus brazos para confortarla, luego acaricio su cabeza y dijo:

"ya, ya… No hay de que preocuparse, donde suelen practicarse todos estos eventos?"- Tai dejo el melodrama en seco y se separo.

"Dios mío, no tienes remedio, tu si que vives en una burbuja"- dio un suspiro cansado -"pues, alguna vez debiste de haber pasado por el Parque de los Cerezos en estas fechas"- luego de ver la cara de su acompañante volvió a suspirar -"allí es donde suelen celebrarse los eventos"

Sakuno se puso pálida, sabia que debía bailar frente a muchos alumnos, alumnos de Seigaku para ser específicos, o eso pensaba ella… Pero bailar frente a toda la población de Tokio… El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Por que están aun aquí?"- Roy llego al salón con una carpeta en su mano izquierda.

"Estábamos ultimando los detalles del festival, y notamos un pequeño detalle…"- dijo Sakuno sonriendo avergonzada…

"jeje… no sabemos donde poner la escenográfa profesor"- termino Tai sonriendo de la misma forma que Sakuno.

"jajajaja"- soltó una gran y sonora carcajada -"De ti Sakuno, no me extraña que no sepas donde se celebran los festivales, pero tu Tai?... creo que el despiste es contagioso… jaja"- volvió a reír -"Es en el Parque de los Cerezos".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

EN LAS CANCHAS DE TENIS

Las prácticas transcurrían normalmente, los titulares se desempeñaban con grandeza en las canchas, hasta que tres figuras aparecieron en las prácticas.

"Disculpe, buscamos al capitán Tezuka"- quien hablo era un muchacho de unos 15 años, cabello castaño, corto, ojos de zafiro, cuerpo tonificado y un rostro completamente seductor.

Quien estaba cerca de ellos era el genio de Seigaku, quien se acerco interesado en la repentina aparición de estos personajes, no es común el cambio de colegio por estas fechas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji"- se presentó -"el capitán aun no llega, mientras lo esperan, serian tan amables de decirme quienes son ustedes y por que razón buscan a Tezuka?"- abrió sus ojos esperando la respuesta.

""ah?... jeje… Lo siento, olvide presentarnos"- hizo una reverencia en disculpa -"Él"- señalo a su izquierda a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y cuerpo envidiable -"es Yoel Azuka, y él"- señalo a su derecha a un joven de gran presencia, cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes -"es Sasuke Tenou, y yo, soy Tetsuki Amano"- extendió su mano a Fuji para terminar el protocolo de presentación, este acepto gustoso y esbozo una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, al momento de tomar la mano del joven, el genio sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, seguido de una voz que le susurro_ no temas, ya tengo lo que necesito_.

"Nos hemos incorporado hoy al instituto, y deseamos unirnos al club"- el comentario de Amano lo saco de su letargo, miro su mano fijamente para luego posar sus ojos en la persona que tenia en frente, que sonreía _inconciente_ de su estado.

"Si ese es el caso, deben de traer sus solicitudes"- hablo finalmente.

"Aquí están"- Tenou extendió una carpeta con las solicitudes de los tres estudiantes.

"Syusuke"- Eiji llego hasta el dispuesto a retarlo en un partido, sin embargo, al ver a los tres _intrusos_, su curiosidad nació -"Quienes son ellos?"- dijo con signos de pregunta dibujados en la cabeza.

"Nuevos miembros del club"- dijo con una sonrisa, luego giro su rostro hacia los chicos -"Cámbiense, jugaran un partido de practica"

Todos los demás integrantes del club lo miraron intentando descifrar los pensamientos del prodigio, ¿Cómo que jugarían un partido de práctica? ¿Avalado por quien, si el capitán aun no llegaba?

Además, nadie los conocía, no sabían cuales eran sus resistencias, fuerzas, nada.

Eran extraños.

Todo el club estaba parado, en ese preciso momento llego Tezuka, con su imponente presencia, solo necesito de una mirada para que todo vuelva a su cause habitual.

En los vestuarios…

"como creen que jueguen?"- a Yoel le desagradaba ese silencio, así que decidió hablar para amortiguar sus nervios.

"Eso no importa"- Tetsuki estaba fastidiado -"solo juega, vinimos a buscarla… sin embargo parece que huye de nuestra presencia… Pero por lo que pude ver en la mente de el tal Fuji, Haruka no nos mintió, esta en la Seigaku"- su tono denotaba esperanza… y algo más, que sus compañeros no descifraban… o no deseaban hacerlo, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios pensamientos respecto a sus obligaciones.

"Muy bien"- Sasuke se paro dispuesto a dejar la conversación en ese punto, no le gustaba ser psicólogo de nadie, aunque en el instituto hacia una excepción con Sakuno, como extrañaba sus charlas, ser su confidente… Añoraba eso, añoraba a Sakuno, -"vamos, nos vendrá bien distendernos".

De nuevo en las canchas…

"Fuji, por que les dijiste que jugarían? Deben tener el mismo trato que los principiantes"- Tezuka buscaba una respuesta para el comportamiento repentinamente competidor de su amigo.

"Solo quería ver como juegan, será divertido Tezuka!"- comento viendo como llegaban los nuevos integrantes ya cambiados.

"Eres un caso perdido"- suspiro y rodó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los _extraños_.

Tezuka los miro de forma seria, mas estos hicieron caso omiso de su presencia, solo comenzaron su calentamiento.

Minutos después, Inui fue a su encuentro, analizando y anotando en su libreta, para luego llamar a quienes a su ver, serian los mejores oponentes.

"Veamos… Kawa, tu jugaras con Tenou, Eiji,… tu con Azuka… y por ultimo, Momo, tu jugaras con Amano"- estaba conforme con su elección, no conocía mucho de esos chicos, pero por lo poco que alcanzo a ver, por su forma de calentar, no eran ningunos principiantes, hasta le pareció percibir pequeñas pesas en sus extremidades, sin embargo, no pudo verificar, ellos eran perceptivos, perceptivos y reservados, demasiado para su gusto.

Bien, los competidores se presentaron, Eiji no soporto la curiosidad y camino a las canchas pregunto -"De donde vienen?...es extraño pero sus rostros… no se, se me hacen familiares… además es irregular que se cambien de colegio a estas alturas"- Eiji parecía un niño pequeño en la etapa de los _por que?._ Sin embargo no era el único, tanto Momoshiro como Kawamura esperaban a la respuesta de alguno de sus nuevos compañeros, respuesta que no estaban dispuestos a dar. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo al momento de llegar a las canchas -"Juguemos"- Tetsuki no estaba en condiciones de soportar un interrogatorio, no había logrado el objetivo principal por el que se encontraba en ese lugar, lo que le causaba frustración. Necesitaba fijar su mente en otro lado, y que mejor, que un buen partido de tenis.

Así, los partidos comenzaron… Nada fuera de lo común, los recién llegados parecían principiantes a los ojos de los titulares, cosa que dejo algo aturdido a Inui, ¿acaso sus datos fallaron?. Sin embargo, todo cambio luego del tercer juego de cada partido.

"Ya… Suficiente de calentamiento, la próxima vez, calentaremos como dios manda"- Sasuke se paro desafiante.

"Yo no fui quien se retraso"- Yoel estaba bastante irritado -"fue otro el que causo que lleguemos tarde"- soltó un bufido y miro a Tetsuki con desprecio.

"Ey, no fue a propósito, tenia cosas que hacer y lo saben"- Tetsuki se defendió luego de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, causado por la fría mirada que le dedicaba Yoel.

"Ya, ya, ya… a quien le importa de quien fue la culpa"- Sasuke como siempre, debía de calmar la situación entre esos dos… podían ser los mejores amigos, pero cuando debían de confrontarse, lo hacían con ganas -"ahora si, a jugar".

Ante la mirada de todos, arremetieron contra los titulares de Seigaku.

El contraataque fue tan rápido que no lograban salir de su asombro ¿Dónde se supone que guardaban esas fuerzas?

Sonrieron para volver a concentrar sus fuerzas en el juego. Seigaku seria la academia más famosa, seria la gloria.

Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco, las personas fueron atraídas al campo de juego, los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar, mientras los jugadores disputaban puntos eternos entregando todo su ser.

Los periodistas Shiba e Inoue, llegaron cuando los marcadores estaban empatados en 5.

"Quienes son ellos"- pregunto Shiba a Tomoka, quien después de sus practicas, se dirigia hacia las canchas masculinas junto a Rika.

"No lo se, me dijeron que acaban de llegar al club y los pusieron a jugar un partido de practica con los titulares"- contesto, escrutando la figura de Tetsuki hasta que su cara quedo en completo shock.

"Te sucede algo? De pronto te pusiste pálida"- la voz de Shiba le sonó lejana, solo atino a dar un simple _me encuentro bien_.

"Tet… Tetsu..ki"- susurro, miro en la lejanía, en dirección al salón de danzas -"Sakuno"-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya no podía remediar sus errores, lo recordó muy tarde, todo ese dolor, ese dolor que le causo, tanto en el pasado como en el presente…

_El sonido del celular la saco de su momento junto al profesor__ Roy. _

"_lo siento"- le dijo con sus mejillas ardiendo -"Hola"- hablo recuperando su color natural, __preguntándose que fue lo que paso por su cabeza en el momento que dejo que todo pasara._

"_Ryusaki, habla Tezuka"- era extraño que la llamara, sin embargo, como si estuviera leyendo su mente y el capitán se adelanto a su pregunta -"debo entregarte algo para la profesora Sumire, podrías venir a la sala de profesores por favor?"- como siempre, Tezuka iba directo al grano. _

"_Claro, juntare mis cosas y voy para allá"- colgó y miro a su costado, Roy estaba recostado en la pared cercana a la puerta del salón._

"_Te acompañare a tu casa, ya es tarde, traeré el auto"- lo miro pensando que decir, ¿acaso debía de subir al automóvil de su profesor después de lo que sucedió? Además, debía ir primero con el capitán._

"_No gracias, debo de hacer algo antes de ir a casa, __además estoy acostumbrada a irme a estas horas, recuerde que estaba en el club de tenis"- y era cierto, los del club de tenis solían salir incluso mas tarde._

"_Te espero en la entrada, no me importa a que club asistías, es peligroso, Sumire no me perdonaría si supiera que te deje ir sola"- golpe bajo, a eso no tenia con que contestarle._

"_Bien"- dijo finalmente -"nos vemos en la entrada"- y salio, rumbo a la sala de profesores. Una vez allí, se encontró con todo el bendito club, incluso el femenino, alzo una ceja, no podía creer como una mujer podía rebajarse tanto, porque eso era lo que pensaba que hacia Rika ahora, ¿es que no veía el fastidio en la cara de su __**novio**__?... La respuesta era un claro no, sonrío a los presentes, incluidos Roma, Rika y Tomoka, una leve brisa la atravesó, imágenes rondaron sus pensamientos, no tardo mucho en recibir el mensaje. __**Tomoka también recordó todo**__, eso fue lo mas delicioso que logro captar de tamaña información que acudió a su mente, eran 16 personas presentes, axial que algunos pensamientos le resultaron confusos. Decidió, jugar un poco… Ellos lo hicieron con ella, ¿Por qué no devolver la gentileza?..._

"_Buenas tardes __Capitán"- saludo como siempre lo hacia, sin darle gran importancia a las presencias que le dirigían miradas, algunas de asombro, otras de odio y otras… de dolor._

"_Ryisaki, estos son los documentos, la profesora sabe de que tratan"- no esperaba mayor información, no la tendría, demonios, necesitaba mas tiempo si quería concentrar su poder en esos tres, sin embargo, quien dio la gran oportunidad fue quien menos se lo esperaba._

"_Es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa"- Ryoma dejo a todos helados. Rika lo tiro del brazo, __mirándolo entre confundida y molesta, el solo la miro sin interés, girándose para dirigirse nuevamente hacia su persona…_

"_Imposible, me están esperando, gracias de todos modos"- extendió su mano y espero que el la aceptara, así lo hizo, dándole pase libre sobre su mente._

_Asumió cada rincón, cada detalle, cada recuerdo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que podía serle útil en la mente del tenista, __**de modo que te arrepientes Echizen**__… _

_No deseaba romper aun el contacto, no quería alejarse de ella, no quería, deseaba decirle que si le gustaba, que se equivoco, Rika no era como el creía. Lo haría, en frente de todos, eso le Daria mas seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, y sobre todo se sacaría de encima a Rika, mas cuando tomo valor, y miro fijamente los carmines de Sakuno, una voz le susurro al oído -"muy tarde Echizen, jajajajaja"- una catarata de imágenes se proyecto en su mente, en las cuales, la castaña sonreía a un hombre desconocido, el rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, la atraía más hacia el, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, escenas como esas eran las que surcaban su mente. _

_Cansada, se dirigió a su próxima victima. Rika la miraba llena de rabia, aunque se notaba que se contenía, debido a la presencia de los mayores -"Fue un gusto conocerte Rika"- le hablo, sonriente y volvió a extender su mano… Rika pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente, tomo su mano con fuerza, pensando que la dañaría… que ilusa, aun creía que seguía siendo la Sakuno de antes._

_Repitió__ el proceso encantada con la mente de su victima. Iba a disfrutar devorando su mente poco a poco._

_Sonrío__ y fijo sus ojos en los de la persona que tenia en frente, el fuego se hizo presente en la habitación para los ojos de Rika, quien giraba sobre si misma aterrorizada, luego fijo su vista sobre ella._

"_Ayúdame!"- demandó, la castaña soltó una carcajada -"de que te Ries?, ayúdame!"- su rabia era evidente, volvió a soltar una carcajada, luego la miro de arriba abajo -"no tiene caso… estas condenada"- giro y salio de su vista, Rika intento seguirle, pero al mirar el suelo noto que su cuerpo se derretía, como una vela consumiéndose._

_Otro, e iban dos… quien le faltaba… o si!... Súper súper mejor amiga…_

_Fue donde ella a paso lento, le sonrío y paso su mano frente a la cara de su __**amiga**__ para que la mirase. Pero Tomoka se empeñaba en que el piso era mucho más interesante que mirar a los ojos a su antigua mejor amiga… la voz de Eiji la hizo que mirase al frente…_

"_Tomoka, anda, hagan las pases, sean buenas amigas de nuevo"- sonreía y daba saltos, ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba._

"_Vamos Tomoka, dame tu mano"- Sakuno demando la mano de su tercera victima, su voz sonó dulce para todos, menos para ella, que sabia lo que le esperaba si la tocaba… _

_Tomo aire y aun temblando extendió su mano._

"_eso es Tomoka"- escucho el susurro en su oído -"espero no intentes escapar, tengo planes para ti también, nos veremos querida amiga"- miro el rostro resplandeciente de Sakuno, estaba disfrutando esto en grande… ¿que era lo que había hecho?_

"_Me alegro mucho por ustedes"- Eije en verdad era ingenuo, eso era lo que le gustaba de el. Lo abrazo y luego sonrío a todos los presentes, su tarea estaba hecha, podía irse de forma tranquila y despreocupada… _

"_Yo también, estoy muy feliz"- sonrío -"debo irme, Muy buenas tardes a todos"- se marcho luego de eso, sin dirigirles una sola mirada… _

Como olvidar semejante momento.

Sabía que Sakuno conocía su pasado, los científicos habían ligado sus recuerdos, en el momento en que Sakuno despierte, ella también lo haría… Sin embargo, no esperaba que despertara con un apetito de venganza tan elevado…

Y ahora, no era solo ella… también llegaron los demás…

No podía enfrentarlos, no ahora… lo peor del caso, es que solo salio perdiendo… ahora, para Sakuno ya no existía, y no la culpaba, ella misma llego a asquearse de la traición que cometió en el presente, creyendo que un hombre lo valía.

Cuan equivocada había estado. El vacío que se creo en su corazón el día que dejo a su amiga sola y bañada en lágrimas, no fue llenado al recibir las migajas del amor del príncipe. Rika era quien se llenaba de gloria, Sakuno empezaba a rearmar su vida, dispuesta a dejar lo sucedido en el pasado, una vez complete su venganza.

Y ella… ella no tenia nada.

Tiempo atrás, los ojos carmín que ahora la ignoraban, hubieran compartido su pena, mientras su dueña ofrecía su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Pero ya no más, lo había arruinado… y cuanto lo lamentaba…

Su única y verdadera amiga… ya no estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews; este ultimo tiempo estuve muy ocupada, esa es la razón de mi retraso…

Es muy posible que no logre actualizar con mucha frecuencia por un tiempo, pero prometo terminar la historia…

De verdad, muchas, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, es un gran apoyo para mí…

No los entretengo mas, los dejo con el capitulo.

POT no me pertenece…

. . . . . . . .

Hoy era el gran día!.

Tai corría de un lado a otro, aterrándola con sus gritos y ansiedad.

"Cálmate"- intento transmitirle algo de paz, aunque ella se encontraba igual o peor que su amiga –" Todo estará bien Tai, el profesor nos ayudo mucho, todo saldrá bien"- la miro con dulzura, tomo los hombros de la chica con sus manos –"Vamos, respira conmigo Tai"- inhaló y exhaló, siendo imitada por su compañera.

Luego, soltó un suspiro de alivio –"Gracias"- dijo finalmente –"por poco… y me da un infarto con todo esto… es la primera vez que preparo un evento como este"- volvió a tomar aire y tomo asiento junto a la castaña, abrazándose a su brazo –"Sakuno"- llamo, esta la miro y con su mano libre acaricio la cabeza de su acompañante, disipando cualquier temor –"Gracias"- dijo, luego, cerro sus ojos, entregándose al placer que le producían las carias de su amiga.

La puerta se abrió de forma brusca y el momento fue roto. Roy las miro por un momento, luego envío a Tai junto al grupo, para la última prueba.

"Que egoísta eres"- dijo Sakuno con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro –"Tai esta muy estresada, necesita descanso y atención".

Roy dio un suspiro, paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos –"Pides mucho" – dijo finalmente. Acto seguido, abarco los metros que los separaban, se arrodillo y se abrazo al cuerpo femenino, enterrando su rostro en su vientre, miro los ojos rojos que tan loco lo volvían, hasta el punto de olvidar que el es su profesor de danzas.

La muchacha extendió sus brazos, acariciando con una mano los cabellos de el, y depositando la otra en el hombro masculino.

"No me odies"- pidió… Vio la intención de replicar en los ojos de su profesor, así que guío su mano de los cabellos hasta los labios, con el dedo índice le indico que no hable.

"Puede que te cause mucho dolor, inconcientemente, puedo estar lastimándote"- ya no contenía sus lagrimas, había guardado su angustia desde el día en que la rabia gano a su corazón e implanto esas escenas en la mente de Ryoma. Se abalanzo contra Roy, abrazándolo con fuerza, el correspondió, comprendiendo que lo necesitaba… Aunque sus palabras lo perturbaban. Ella volvió a hablar –"Por favor, cuida de Tai cuando yo no pueda… y no me odies".

Odiarla? Como podría?. Realmente, no entendía el porque de su sufrimiento, simplemente no lo entendía.

. . . . . . . . .

"Por que tengo que ir?"- esto era el colmo, escucho esa misma pregunta de su amigo al menos 10 veces.

"Porque el Capitán lo dijo… y ya deja de quejarte"- contesto irritado.

Momoshiro podía ser muy alegre y un gran compañero de comidas para el príncipe, pero había momentos en los que no lo soportaba, su actitud huraña de los últimos meses, sumado al sentimiento encontrado que tuvo respecto a su mal accionar con la pequeña Ryusaki, lo hacia perder la paciencia con su mejor amigo.

Habían hecho las pases. Que Ryoma Echizen haya aceptado que estaba equivocado era un gran logro… claro que eso no quitaba el echo de que casi se pelean por esa equivocación… y mucho menos, remedia el echo de que él lastimo a la nieta de su profesora, y la lastimo mucho.

Suspiro, debía de ser como un buen hermano mayor e investigar porque su _pequeño _hermano no deseaba ir… o al menos, entablar una conversación para volver a la relación que tenían antes.

"A ver Ryoma… Por que no quieres ir? Yo se que las fiestas no son muy de tu agrado, pero solo Serra por unos momentos… Luego, podremos ir a jugar un partido. Que tal?"- pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

"mmm...…"- fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

"Al menos dime si o no, no puedo estar adivinando siempre tus pensamientos"- 'aunque ya los se' agrego Momo para si.

"Esta bien"- pronuncio finalmente.

"Muy bien Echizen jajá jajá"- estallo en carcajadas –"Sabia que no te negarías a un partido".

Llegaron a la entrada del Parque donde se realizaría el Festival. Todos los integrantes del club se encontraban en ese lugar, desde los veteranos hasta los principiantes. Unos pasos más dentro del lugar, los esperaba una figura muy familiar.

"Profesora Sumire?"- Oishi fue el único que se animo a llamar a la anciana.

"Jaja… vaya, ni que nos hubiéramos separado hace tanto tiempo, acaso ya no me reconocen? Pero que mal agradecidos"- se quejo, con su ceño fruncido, para reír unos momentos después –"jajá jajá… no me miren así, yo solo quería ver como iba todo jajá jajá".

Todos corrieron hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus rostros, salvo Tezuka, Ryoma y kaoru.

"Es un placer verla de nuevo profesora"- Tezuka fue directo y frío, sin embargo la profesora entendió a su alumno con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya no soy tu profesora Tezuka"- contesto Sumire –"Ahora cuéntenme, como va el club?".

"Muy bien, todos practican con gran entusiasmo, incluso hay nuevos miembros, que nos incentiva a seguir mejorando"- Oishi se encargo de mantener a la profesora al tanto de lo sucedido.

"Con que nuevos miembros eh?"- su mirada paso por los estudiantes –"Y donde están?"- pregunto finalmente.

"Aquí, aquí profesora!"- como siempre Eiji demostró su entusiasmo –"Ellos son nuestros nuevos compañeros".

"Es un placer conocerla, soy Yoel Azuka"- hizo una reverencia.

"Sasuke Tenou, un gusto"- inclino su cabeza como saludo.

"Tetsuki Amano, he oído mucho de usted, esperaba conocerla"- ofreció su mano, la cual fue aceptada y estrechada con la misma intensidad que el imponía.

Durante el contacto, Tetsuki aprovecho para comunicarse de forma fluida con Sumire.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, finalmente nos volvemos a ver. Creo… que usted puede ayudarnos a encontrar a quien buscamos._

Sumire sonrío y dijo –"Si Haruka la encontró… dudo que ustedes no puedan… Es solo, que le gusta jugar al _gato y al ratón"_.

Bufo, su respuesta no le ayudaba, sabia que ella jugaba, por eso requería de su ayuda… Era más escurridiza que el agua entre las manos.

"Injusto"- le contesto a la anciana –"Voy a comprar algo, tengo hambre".

"Iremos contigo"- lo siguieron Yoel y Sasuke.

"Profesora, acaso usted los conoce de antes?"- Kikumaru se mostró curioso, con cara de niño chiquito y ojos brillantes en espera de una respuesta.

La profesora no le presto atención, solo siguió a los chicos con la mirada mientras se iban, algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía darles una pequeña ayuda, que su nieta debía de estar con los suyos, de una vez por todas.

"No se tarden, no querrán perderse la presentación del club de danza"- aviso Sumire, esperando el mensaje sea recibido, y lo fue, Tetsuki volteo a verla con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, despidiéndose luego haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Por que el club de danza?"- Eiji ya estaba desesperado e hiperactivo, el que no contesten sus preguntas lo ponía así, DESESPERADO.

"Sakuno bailara, hacia tiempo que no la veía tan entusiasmada y comprometida con algo, ansío ver los resultados de sus practicas en esta presentación"- los alumnos casi podían ver como se le inflaba el pecho a la profesora, estaba realmente orgullosa de su nieta.

"Eso si logra no tropezar con sus compañeros"

La voz femenina a sus espaldas era inconfundible.

"Así que, llego el club femenino"- no ocultaba su desagrado, no era necesario, no tenia ninguna obligación para con esa chica –"Los veré luego, tengo algo que hacer"- hablo para el club masculino, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al interior del Parque, en cuyo centro se erguía un escenario con arreglos primaverales.

"Urameshi, que sea la ultima vez que insultas a un miembro de la familia Ryusaki"- advirtió Tezuka a la chica, quien indignada le dirigió una mirada a su novio en busca de apoyo, encontrando una mirada fría e indiferente, el Capitán siguió –"Echizen, mejor controla a tu novia, no admitiré más faltas"- no tenia ni que decirlo, el también estaba molesto por el comentario, pero en cierta forma, también pensaba que podía suceder, después de todo, Ryusaki era muy torpe.

Rika fue hacia el a saludarle, seguida de Tomoka, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

Había algo raro, desde el día en que los tres nuevos miembros llegaron, Osakada actuaba extraño. Incluso vio como se retiro antes de que esos malditos le ganaran a los titulares.

Y ahora para colmo, resulta que la anciana los conoce. Quienes demonios eran, de donde vienen?.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Te estoy hablando!"- Rika lo llamaba colérica.

"Que quieres?" respondió irritado, estaba ya bastante alterado como para soportarla.

"Que haremos luego?"- pregunto tomando su brazo, poniendo una mirada seductora.

"Haz lo que quieras, yo ya tengo planes"- se soltó del agarre y fue junto a Momoshiro.

"Bien, vamos a acabar con esto"- Tezuka hablo para ambos clubes.

Sin perder mas tiempo, todos se dirigieron donde las demás personas.

"Llegan tarde Seigaku"- la elegante voz de Atobe los interrumpió en su camino.

"Atobe"- dijo Tezuka, casi lamentando el pronunciar cada letra –"Que se te ofrece?"- cada segundo que pasaba su cara se contraía más y más, y una vena amenazaba con explotar en su frente.

"Que se pongan en su puesto, que más?"- Keigo sostenía un bolígrafo en su mano derecha y una libreta en la contraria, que descansaba en su cadera.

"Vamos, Vamos"- chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada, salio Kabaji a sus servicios –"Kabaji, ubícalos, ya no hay tiempo"-

"Si"-

Se dejaron llevar por el seudo guardaespaldas hasta el centro del Parque, frente al escenario, los formaron en filas, junto a los demás clubes que estaban allí.

"Daremos comienzo a la celebración de Primavera, Damas y Caballeros les rogamos se dirijan en orden hacia el escenario, ubicado en el centro del Parque, desde ya, Muchas gracias"- la voz de salio de los parlantes desperdigados por todo el parque, pronto miles de personas rodearon el escenario, entre ellos, familiares, con cámaras fotográficas pidiendo que los mirasen o peor, que sonrían para la foto, en fin, cosas que avergonzaban a los deportistas.

"Es de mala educación dejarnos atrás"- hablo Yoel desde el fondo de la fila correspondiente a seigaku con una postura completamente indiferente.

"Lo lamentamos, es que prácticamente, nos arrastraron hasta aquí"- como siempre, era Oishi quien mantenía la armonía en el grupo.

"oigan mocosos, hagan silencio"- Keigo llegaba a su lugar, el cual era de _casualidad_ junto al de Tezuka.

"Ey, Tezuka"- el nombrado se esforzó por ignorarlo, pero fue completamente inútil.

"Si no tienes planes para después, podríamos jugar un partido, esta vez no me ganaras, tengo una nueva técnica, estoy muy segura de mi victoria, Hyotei es la mejor, verdad Kabaji?"-

"Si"-

"jajaja… Que dices Tezuka? En cuanto terminen los partidos de exhibición podríamos ir a los canchas callejeras"-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Keigo, nadie había dicho nada de _partidos de exhibición_, pasaron su mirada a Tezuka, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

"No me digan que no sabían de los partidos?"- Atobe leyó el _no_ en sus caras –"pero si yo mismo mande el itinerario de actividades… ah… bueno, que se le va a hacer? Los partidos son obligatorios para los titulares, serán de un game, ya que solo es exhibición, la idea es que las marcas conocidas elijan a que equipo patrocinaran"- Keigo seguía hablando, mientras por las cabezas de los titulares de Seigaku pasaban muchas cosas, por ejemplo, Eiji no deseaba perderse el comercio del festival, Tezuka, deseaba ver los bonsáis que se prepararon en el club de botánica de la escuela, Fuji,… no era claro lo que deseaba, simplemente, no tenia ánimos de jugar, y Ryoma… Ryoma deseaba con toda su alma ver bailar a Sakuno, volver a verla sonreír como antes, para luego explicarle que se había equivocado, que no soportaba la idea de verla con otro, como muchas veces se la imagino desde su último encuentro en la oficina de profesores.

Del lado derecho del escenario, una persona camino hacia el centro, vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul marino de seda y zapatos negros, llego al centro, donde descansaba un micrófono de pie y comenzó con las presentaciones.

"Muy buenas tardes a todos, esperamos hayan disfrutado de la feria preparada especialmente para su deleite, a partir de ahora comenzara el espectáculo esperado, conducido por su servidor, Mamoru Takahashi"- hizo una reverencia y miro hacia los clubes –"en primer lugar, deseo presentarles a quienes representan el futuro de Japón, Representantes de la Preparatoria Seigaku, los equipos de tenis femenino y masculino, un aplauso por favor"- los fans de los jugadores gritaban todo tipo de cosas, tanto agradables como indecorosas –"Del instituto Saint Rudolph, representado por el club de tenis y el club de futbol, ambos masculinos, un aplauso para ellos"- la emoción no era la misma, pero tenían sus seguidores.

Así siguió la presentación hasta el último club.

"Les agradecemos su presencia y les deseamos lo mejor para el torneo, los empresarios los están esperando en los palcos de las canchas, favor de dirigirse hacia allí"- dicho esto, los guardias comenzaron a guiarlos hacia las improvisadas canchas en un sector del Parque.

"Genial"- dijo Tetsuki, a lo que sus compañeros, Sasuke y Yoel lo miraron extrañados.

"Que sucede Tetsu?"- Sasuke era quien mejor conocía a sus amigos, y noto claramente el sarcasmo de su compañero.

"No oíste?"- dijo… Viendo que los demás no notaban inconvenientes en participar del torneo siguió –"Esta era nuestra oportunidad, según nos dijo la anciana, _Mía _bailara hoy… y nosotros aquí, jugando un maldito torneo de exhibición".

"Pues, si ese es el caso, no le veo el problema"- Tetsuki observo a Yoel indignado con su comentario, 'como que no había problema?' era lo que pensaba.

"Es verdad"- lo secundo Sasuke –"Mira, esta aquí, al igual que nosotros, y si _jugamos_ mejor que ella, no nos podrá seguir evadiendo".

Tetsuki lo sopeso unos momentos, en realidad no lo convencían sus palabras, pero no le quedo de otra que conformarse. Sin embargo, una voz les recordó un pequeño detalle, que los tres habían olvidado.

"Y por que esperar? Les recuerdo que ustedes no son titulares, no están obligados a participar del torneo"- los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que irrumpió en su conversación.

Se trataba de una muchacha rubia, cuerpo perfecto, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, vestía una falda blanca arriba de la rodilla, unas botas y una camisa de seda, ambas de color rojo y en su brazo traía un abrigo de color blanco.

"Asami"- Dijo Tetsuki. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle –"Pensé que esperarías a que nosotros te busquemos".

Asami era observada por todos los hombres del lugar, cosa que no la incomodaba, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada –"Moriría de aburrimiento si espero a que ustedes me busquen para hacer un recorrido"- los miro a los ojos, uno por uno –"Además, no puedo dejarlos solos, casi desperdician tiempo precioso por olvidar partes de una conversación, ja, Hombres, donde tienen la cabeza?"- no esperaba respuesta, era claramente un reclamo.

Los tres se miraron algo frustrados, ella tenía razón, no era su obligación estar allí, y quizá si hubieran prestado mayor atención, ni siquiera hubieran salido del lugar privilegiado que tenían frente al escenario.

Yoel desvío su vista a Asami, primero por sus pies, cubiertos por las botas, las piernas, la falda, frunció el ceño –"No encontraste nada mas corto no es así?"

Asami no presto atención a su ironía, estaba satisfecha con el momento que los hizo pasar, y mas satisfecha aun sabiendo que había molestado a Yoel con su forma de vestir.

"Mejor vamos"- dijo pasando por la derecha del joven, mirándolo de soslayo –"estoy ansiosa por ver a mi amiga".

. . . . . . . . .

"Sakuno"- llamo Sumire desde la puerta de los camarines ubicados detrás del escenario.

"Abuela"- Sakuno fue hacia ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo –"Como esta todo afuera? Hay mucha gente?"- Sakuno vestía una delicada tunica al estilo griego que llegaba hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, abierta en los costados, de rosa pálido, con tiras de color dorado con forma de cuerdas marcando su cintura, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja, en su frente una tiara de color dorado y por ultimo, sus pies completaban el vestuario con unas zapatillas de ballet con tiras hasta mitad de sus piernas.

"Sakuno, estas radiante"- Sumire se encontraba muy emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y su voz se quebraba con solo ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su nieta.

Sakuno hizo puchero y miro a su abuela con ojos de cachorrito –"Abuela, no me contestaste".

"Jajaja… Lo siento, lo siento… La verdad, no quisiera preocuparte, pero el Parque esta lleno"- miro el pánico en el rostro de su nieta –"Sabia que no debía decirte".

Sakuno respiro hondo, suspiro y miro a todos sus compañeros, todos entusiasmados, pero a su vez, con nervios por la presentación –"Todo saldrá bien abuela, todos nos esforzamos mucho, es la primera vez en años que me siento, realmente feliz"- sonrío de manera dulce mientras Sumire acariciaba su mejilla.

Tocaron la puerta y un hombre de unos 20 años entro diciendo que debían dirigirse al escenario.

"Llego el momento abuela, nos vemos luego"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y los bailarines fueron a su puesto.

"Muy bien, que se levante el telón"- Sumire salio del camarín, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

. . . . . . . .

Cuanto tiempo podría durar esto? ya habían ganado cinco partidos, que no era suficiente.

Ryoma a cada segundo se desesperaba más, es que no podían acelerar esto?. Por el altavoz del Parque anunciaron el siguiente acto, _el club de danza de seigaku_.

"Al demonio"- dijo Ryoma, se retiro del lugar, decidido a ver bailar a ese hermoso ángel.

. . . . . : . .

Ya estaban todos en sus puestos, la música comenzó a sonar, los pasos fueron suaves y delicados por momentos, luego fuertes y explosivos, las emociones eran transmitidas al publico que vitoreaba a todos los bailarines, Sakuno se encontraba en el cielo, cada paso que daba destilaba su belleza, no encontraba palabras para describir aquello que sentía al bailar.

CADA NOCHE ETERNA TIENE UN Día QUE AMANECE

CADA CIELO OSCURO TIENE UN RAYO BRILLANTE

Y BRILLA EN TI

NENA, ¿NO PUEDES VER?

ERES LA única

QUIéN PUEDE BRILLAR PARA Mí

ES UNA Emoción PRIVADA QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE

Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS

COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ

Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES

DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR

DEJA QUE TU Emoción PRIVADA VENGA A MI

(VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI)

VENGA A MÍ

Por otro lado, Tetsuki, Sasuke, Yoel y Asami veían en forma analítica cada movimiento, por un lado, felices de volver a verla, pero en sus caras un deje de preocupación hacia que no disfrutaran al completo.

CUANDO TU ALMA Está CANSADA Y TU Corazón ES Débil

¿PIENSAS EN EL AMOR COMO UNA CALLE DE SENTIDO único?

BIEN, CORRE EN AMBOS SENTIDOS

ABRE TUS OJOS

¿NO PUEDES VERME Aquí?

¿CóMO PUEDES NEGARLO? ) ¿CóMO?)

OH, ES UNA PRIVADA Emoción QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE

Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS

COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ

Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES

DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR

DEJA QUE TU Emoción PRIVADA VENGA A MI

(VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI)

Ryoma, logro llegar a tiempo, unos segundos después de que la coreografía de comienzo. La vio en todo su esplendor, sintiendo como suyos los sentimientos que describía la canción.

CADA NOCHE ETERNA TIENE UN Día QUE AMANECE

CADA CIELO OSCURO TIENE UN RAYO BRILLANTE

TOMA MUCHO PARA Reírse MIENTRAS TUS Lágrimas CAEN

PERO TU PUEDES ENCONTRARME Aquí HASTA QUE TUS Lágrimas SE SEQUEN

ES UNA Emoción PRIVADA QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE

Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS

COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ

Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES

DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR

DEJA QUE TU Emoción PRIVADA VENGA A MI

DEJA QUE TU Emoción PRIVADA VENGA A MI

DEJA QUE TU Emoción PRIVADA VENGA A MI

VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI

La canción concluyo, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente estaba eufórica, todo fue absolutamente perfecto.

Sakuno busco entre el público las personas con quienes venia _jugando _los últimos días. Cruzo miradas con ellos desde el escenario, sonrío con picardía, a lo que ellos contestaron de la misma forma, 'esto apenas comenzó' les informo, 'encuéntrenme luego si pueden'.

Los cuatro asintieron, seria divertido.

Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Sakuno, 'un presentimiento quizá' pensó para si. Busco cual podría ser la causa de ese escalofrío, y lo que encontró fue un par de ojos dorados que la observaban con fijeza.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, 'que haces allí?'Pensó. El no debía seguir pensando en ella, no debía, lo había torturado lo suficiente, primero por venganza, luego fue un simple impulso, y luego simplemente la firme creencia de que él no merecía sufrir junto a ella por ser lo que es.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mirándola, admirándola, dejo de participar en el torneo por estar allí.

El conductor del evento llamo a todos los bailarines para que hagan una reverencia ante el público.

Separo su vista de aquellos ojos que en algún momento la volvieron loca, se dirigió al centro del escenario, saludaron todos juntos a los espectadores y salieron de escena, sin volver la vista atrás.

. . . . . . . .

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, y ahora las reviews:**

**Ryosakulovers**: Saku fue dominada por su sentimiento de venganza, pero ahora ta algo arrepentida, digamos que es un debate interno entre lo que es su obligación y lo que es su corazón. En fin próximamente, habrá más RyoSaku puro.

**Viicki2009**: muchas gracias por leer, lamento el no haber contestado antes. Tuve muy poco tiempo para mí últimamente. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

**Aifonsi**: muchas gracias, siempre es un placer leer los reviews, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, esto es por y para ustedes. Espero y pueda subir pronto otro capitulo, estaremos en contacto.

La canción es Private Emotion de Ricki Martin.

Traducción por música (punto) com.


	8. Chapter 8

Volví! Espero y disculpen mi retraso, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se me hizo un poco largo, je...

como siempre, les agradezco mucho las reviews, conteste todas por el reply, por favor, si alguno no recibió su respuesta, hagamelo saber.

no los interrumpo mas, los dejo en compañía del capitulo

POT no me pertenece.

. . . . . .

Los alumnos se divertían en las instalaciones creadas especialmente para tan espectacular evento. Sus padres disfrutaban de los diversos shows que las escuelas prepararon, sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas, el que quedo grabado en la retina de cada espectador, fue el grandioso baile del club de danza de la escuela Seigaku.

Todos comentaban sobre la diosa con cabellos de fuego y ojos color sangre.

Todos deseaban encontrarla y tener aunque sea una fotografía con ella, sin resultados, ya que después de la presentación, desapareció de los camarines, sin decir a donde iba.

Entre estas personas se encontraba Ryoma, deseando verla de cerca, acariciar su rostro, y defenderla de todos aquellos buitres que deseen acercársele.

Que posesivo y dominante podía volverse. Mas no deseaba que nadie la tocase, o se le acerque siquiera, no la perdería, no ahora que sabia cuanto la deseaba, su compañía, su ternura, toda ella.

No importaba cuanto tenga que luchar, lo haría con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pagaría con sangre todo el dolor que le provoco, daría cualquier cosa por ella, aunque sabia que todo lo que tenia para dar era poco, a comparación de lo que ella siempre le entrego.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Mientras en la demostración de arte_

"Shinji, llegas tarde, te perdiste ver bailar a un ángel"- decía Tetsuki con algo de picardía en su mirada.

Su compañero bostezó y se dedico a observar las pinturas, sin prestarle atención a su amigo, que intentaba por todos los medios distraer su atención.

"Ya Tetsu, ya te entendió, de todas formas sabemos mejor que nadie cual es su estilo"- salio Asami en defensa del joven que estaba siendo molestado.

"Ah… Ya no se que pensar, aparece y desaparece, como por arte de magia, su esencia esta aquí, pero su presencia no, la vimos bailar y luego se esfumo, como puede hacernos esto? Somos quienes mejor la conocemos, por que nos evita?"- hablo Yoel quien recién llegaba y se juntaba con el grupo.

"Eso quiere decir, que no la encontraron, verdad?"- Sasuke era el más calmado del grupo, todos los demás empezaban a desesperarse con todo esto. El tiempo corría, y no tenían mucho para perder.

"mmm..."- contesto Yoel a conjunto con una mirada encolerizada.

"No es que nos evite"- Asami entendía en cierta manera el proceder de la pequeña lujuria –"que harías tu si de pronto te enteras de todo lo que hicieron contigo en el pasado, y para colmo, llegan personas que estuvieron relacionadas directa o indirectamente con ello… Sakuno debe estar analizándonos para establecer su posición en lo referente a esta guerra silenciosa".

Todos callaron después de estas palabras, quiéranlo o no, debían de esperar a que ella decida por si misma de que lado jugaría.

De pronto, frente a sus ojos, paso una niña, de largo cabello caoba y ojos color sangre, aparentaba unos 7 años y sonreía mientras admiraba las maravillosas obras de arte creadas por los estudiantes.

Luego, su rostro cambio a uno de duda, llevo su dedo índice hasta su labio en forma reflexiva. Giro su pequeña cabecita y los observo fijo, con ojos calidos pero analíticos.

Los jóvenes, al verla detenidamente, quedaron sorprendidos.

Esa era Sakuno, la Sakuno del instituto, la pequeña y dulce nieta del señor Seiko.

La niña les sonrío, e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza en forma de saludo, acto al cual ellos por instinto, correspondieron.

Pasados unos segundos, la pequeña señalo con su manecita la dirección que debían seguir.

Todos estaban confundidos. ¿Debían seguir a la pequeña Sakuno? O ¿seria todo parte de sus juegos?

La pequeña al ver que no emprendían viaje a la dirección señalada, ya perdiendo algo de paciencia, hablo –"A la izquierda" – las palabras de ella parecía confundir aun más a los muchachos, como si hablara en un idioma desconocido por ellos.

"Los espera… Es a la izquierda, quiere mostrarles algo"- siguió, para desaparecer luego entre la multitud.

"Oye, espera un segundo, porque deberíamos.. Oye, espera"- Yoel la siguió pero fue inútil, la pequeña niña desapareció de la misma forma que apareció frente a ellos.

"Ya se fue…"- Sasuke se debatía entre ir o no ir –"mmm…"- soltó un suspiro –"No perdemos nada"- dijo finalmente.

"No podemos desconfiar de los nuestros, que quedaría para nuestros enemigos"- dijo Shinji tomando el camino indicado por la muchachita.

"Por su bien espero que este ahí, sino, les juro que le hare pagar cada segundo que nos tuvo en incertidumbre"- definitivamente, la paciencia no era una virtud para Yoel.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hasta que te encuentro Echizen"- grito Momo.

"mmm"- Ryoma lo miro. Luego dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, aun no encontraba el objeto de su deseo, no podía volver con ellos, no aun.

"Ryoma, donde te habías metido, amor?"- Rika se prendió a su brazo y deposito un empalagoso beso en sus labios, pero Ryoma no correspondió, y se Safo de su agarre en forma algo brusca –"Que te sucede Ryoma?"- pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

"Nada, tengo cosas que hacer"- contesto seco.

"Te acompaño"- dijo alegre volviendo a tomar su brazo.

"No, quiero estar solo"- la miro de forma fría, a lo que Rika adopto una mirada sensual y susurro en su oído -"Porque no dejas lo que tengas que hacer para otro día amor… Hace mucho que no juegas conmigo como es debido"- rozó su lengua contra la oreja de Ryoma y mantenía su cuerpo firmemente apoyado contra el cuerpo masculino, de forma que note sus curvas.

Ryoma la miro, y Rika creyó tener la batalla ganada, sin embargo, las palabras que acompañaron la sonrisa del joven la dejaron helada –"Debe ser que me canse de jugar con una muñeca artificial".

"Echizen"- Momoshiro hizo notar su presencia luego de ver la pequeña escenita montada por los 'tortolos'.

"Que pasa Momo?"- dijo ya resignado, era mucho pedir que lo dejen seguir su búsqueda en paz?.

"El Capitán te ha estado buscando. Donde te habías metido? Te toca jugar, apresúrate"- definitivamente, no lo dejarían en paz… Este no era su día.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Aquí no hay nadie, maldita mocosa, quien se cree?"-Exclamo exasperado.

"Ya cálmate Yoel"- Asami comenzaba a sentir nervios, mas no era por el echo de no encontrar a Sakuno, más bien, era por las quejas de Yoel.

"Eres tonto o que?"- Shinji era el pecado favorito de todos, no sabían como lo hacia, pero lograba sacarlos de los problemas, así como también, lograba sacarlos de sus casillas.

"Que me dijiste?.. Repítelo imbecil"- La ira comenzaba a dominarlo, todo el autocontrol que le enseñaron, se fue al caño, no lograrían calmarlo.

"Que eres un tonto"- repitió sin miedo alguno.

"Shinji no lo sigas provocando, sabes perfectamente que no estamos en un lugar adecuado"- Sasuke intentaba apaciguar la situación, sin embargo…

"Yo no lo provoco… es simple deducción, si pudieran tener la cabeza más fría se darían cuenta… Esta es su ultima prueba, y si no hay nadie, es porque lo prefiere así, sin interrupciones"- Asami asintió en silencio, Tetsuki ya inspeccionaba el lugar sin tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros mientras Yoel y Sasuke concentraban su mente en un nuevo objetivo.

"Y según tu, sabelotodo… Que clase de prueba es esta?"- Dominando a su demonio interior, Yoel buscaba algún sentido a lo que tenia en frente.

"Es un laberinto… Se supone que en los laberintos, debes encontrar la salida… Luego de hallar el Tesoro, claro esta"- seguro de sus palabras, mas no de sus siguientes actos.

"Pues… al mal paso, darle prisa"- Tetsuki se encamino por el primer umbral.

"Démonos prisa, no creo que nos espere, aunque no lo demuestre, esta ansioso por verla de nuevo"- Asami siguió a su amigo.

Pronto los otros tres también lo siguieron.

El umbral se cerro tras ellos, y en su lugar apareció un espejo de estilo antiguo.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Juego, Set y Partido para Echizen de Seigaku, 6 juegos a 2"- el juez de silla dio punto final al partido.

"a continuación, daremos la ceremonia de coronación del club ganador"-

"Bien hecho pequeñín! Por un momento pensamos que no llegarías, jajaja"- Eiji le dio uno de sus ya famosos abrazos asfixiantes.

"Felicidades Ryoma, fue un gran partido"- Oishi llego en su auxilio, lo felicito, y se llevo a su compañero de dobles.

"Felicitaciones Echizen… Mira, Rika te esta esperando… Aunque, sospecho que prefieres _otra compañía_"- puntualizo Fuji con una radiante sonrisa.

"Buen juego Echizen"- Momo se dedico a desordenarle el cabello con su mano derecha mientras con el brazo izquierdo le rodeaba el cuello –"Esto te lo tienes merecido por habernos dejado en medio de un torneo, jaja"

"Momo, me haces daño"- intentaba zafarse pero todo resultaba inútil.

Finalmente, se entregaron las medallas y los trofeos a los ganadores, y los empresarios que se encontraban observando a los jugadores, concertaron entrevistas con los entrenadores de los equipos en los que estaban interesados.

Todo el festival resulto beneficioso para la Seigaku.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Ya pasamos por aquí unas 10 veces"- dijo Shinji después de un bostezo.

"Prefieres guiar tu?"- pregunto Tetsuki con fastidio.

"mmm… No, yo solo decía"- había algo extraño en ese lugar, sin embargo aun no lograba descifrarlo del todo.

"Esperen"- dijo Asami –"Que es eso de allá?"- el lugar era oscuro, sin embargo, dependiendo de la posición, en una de las paredes se lograba ver el reflejo un espejo.

"Si eso es un espejo,… Debe de haber una puerta"- dijo Sasuke dirigiendo sus pasos a la pared. Con sus manos busco una entrada hacia la habitación, pero nada consiguió.

"Quizá es solo una alucinación, después de tanto buscar, cualquier reflejo nos puede jugar una mala pasada"- decía Yoel, para quien el estar parados era inútil.

"No, no es así…"- Tetsu también estaba junto a la pared, golpeo la misma con sus nudillos –"Escuchaste eso… hay una habitación del otro lado, estoy seguro, además, de que nos vale seguir caminando, si siempre terminamos en el mismo lugar… Si tan solo pudiéramos tener algo más de luz…"

"Tus deseos son ordenes"- dijo Asami.

Tomo un collar que colgaba de su cuello con una piedra en forma de rombo en sus manos, pronto de su centro una luz fuerte y brillante ilumino el 'pasillo' donde se encontraban.

"No es bueno que desperdicies energías, la podríamos necesitar después"- Yoel intentaba que Asami se detenga.

"La necesitamos ahora y si no quieres que siga, busca la entrada a esa habitación"- sentencio con voz firme.

Todos se dieron la tarea de encontrar una puerta, sin embargo no había rastros de encontrar tal cosa, solo una rama que se colaba por el techo y caía hasta casi llegar al suelo.

"De donde salio esto"- Sasuke tomo la rama entre sus dedos y la jalo.

El suelo tembló y comenzó a caer.

No les dio tiempo a correr, un cuestión de segundos cayeron en un gran salón, rodeado de columnas. A lo lejos, en una pared, iluminado por la única ventana del salón, se encontraba el cuadro de un paisaje. Mas no era un paisaje cualquiera, era un paisaje bien conocido por ellos.

"Los bosques del instituto"- pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas.

Sabían perfectamente quien era, no era necesario darse vuelta para descubrirlo. La búsqueda al fin se acabo. La pequeña lujuria decidió confiar.

"Solías ver por tu ventana hacia estos bosques por horas"- Asami sonreía al rememorar estos pequeños detalles.

"Cuantas veces de niña soñé atravesarlos y escapar… Que tiempos aquellos, mi querida Asami"- Sakuno se acercaba a cada palabra, hasta quedar frente a ellos, junto al cuadro. Acaricio sus bordes, lo miro embelezada.

"Cuando me entere que venían… Creí conveniente hacerlos sentir en su hogar"- desvío su mirada a ellos –"Y que mejor que el bosque que tantos sueños nos trajo de niños…"- su mirada bajo al suelo, sus ojos se aguaron, una sensación de melancolía recorría su cuerpo.

"Por qué nos hiciste esto?"- sonó agresivo, era agresivo, pero no lograba contenerse, necesitaba una explicación.

"Tetsu, yo también te extrañe"- contesto con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

"No evadas mis preguntas, por qué hiciste todo esto? Casi nos matas, dame una explicación coherente, por qué no confías en nosotros?"- se acerco a ella en forma amenazante, con ojos furicos.

"Por qué no confío? Me hablas en serio, toda mi vida en ese instituto fue una maldita mentira, ustedes lo sabían y jamás me dijeron nada, dejaron que venden mis ojos y me manejen como marioneta a su antojo, jamás intentaron decirme la verdad para evitar lo que finalmente sucedió, y ahora quieren que confíe ciegamente, acaso debería? En todo caso, soy yo quien debe preguntar, por qué están aquí?"- sus ojos se encendieron como fuego, su cabello se tiño de un rojo intenso y su piel blanquecina parecía brillar en todo su esplendor.

"no estamos autorizados"- dijo Yoel –"Escucha, no deseamos discutir… Estamos algo cansados, te contaremos todo, con lujo de detalles si así lo deseas, pero en otro momento… Ahora, te agradeceríamos que nos dejes salir al exterior. Por cierto… En que parte del Parque estamos?"- pregunto algo confundido..

"Es un universo paralelo"- Sakuno poso sus manos a la altura de su abdomen, una arriba y otra abajo, con un espacio de por medio, en el centro, una esfera de luz blanca apareció, la cual muy pronto se trasformo en azul.

"Lo ves?"- alrededor de ellos las personas caminaban por la exposición de arte –"Estamos en el cuarto de arte, yo solo decodifique algunas dimensiones a mi beneficio".

"Wow… Pero Saku, eso no es demasiado exigente? No debemos desperdiciar nuestro poder, somos seres especiales, pero agotables al fin y al cabo"- Shinji indagaba que tanto era lo que Sakuno sabia de sus poderes, puesto que había recordado, mas no practicado lo suficiente.

"Agotables?"- repitió inconciente –"Jamás lo pensé, vengo utilizando mi poder desde que desperté, cualquier cosa logra encender mi instinto, aun no logro controlarme"- dijo de forma simple.

"Y he aquí tus consecuencias"- Sasuke se paro detrás de ella, presiono el centro de su espalda con sus pulgares y la sostuvo por los hombros.

"Pero que crees q…"- la pregunta fue interrumpida por una repentina tos, entre las agresivas exhalaciones, gotas de sangre salieron de la boca de la pequeña Ryusaki.

"Por qué? Qué me pasa?"- sus fuerzas la abandonaron, su ilusión se desvaneció, aparecieron entre la multitud, que, gracias al talento de los artistas, estaba muy entretenida mirando las obras.

"Ignoraste tu fatiga abstrayéndote en tus artes… Sino te hiciéramos reaccionar… Las consecuencias serian peores"- Sasuke rodeo su cintura con un brazo y todos se fueron camino a la salida.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hay que festejar, festejar"- Eiji era el más entusiasmado.

"Es verdad, vamos todos al restaurante de sushi de mi padre"- Kawamura como siempre amable.

"Vamos, me muero de hambre, jaja… Ah.. Ryoma, te sucede algo?"- Momo vio el poco agrado que tenia el Príncipe por estar allí –"No quieres ir a comer sushi?"

"En realidad no… Nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer"- se fue sin mayores explicaciones, debía encontrar a su ángel, no podría dormir si no la veía ahí y ahora, la necesitaba con urgencia.

Camino por el concurrido evento, atravesó el gentío en busca de la bella joven que últimamente ocupaba sus sueños, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Muy probablemente, ella estaría agotada de la aglomeración, tanto como el. Debió de buscar un lugar tranquilo para descansar.

Con ese pensamiento se adentro a la parte trasera del Parque, las parejas inundaban el lugar, todas buscando un momento de privacidad, lejos de ojos curiosos.

"Donde estas?"- susurro con desanimo.

A lo lejos, recostada en una banca, logro divisar una cabellera castaña con toques rojizos. A paso decidido fue a su encuentro. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba sola. Reconoció a su acompañante como uno de los nuevos alumnos de la Seigaku.

"Toma"- le dijo el chico a la castaña –"Necesitas mantener tu cuerpo bien hidratado luego de lo que paso, toma"

'Después de lo que paso' Qué significaba eso? Que le hizo ese maldito a su pequeño ángel?.

"Los demás fueron en busca de tu abuela…"- se notaba que es muchacho deseaba entablar una conversación, mas Sakuno no procuraba lo mismo –"Piensas permanecer mucho tiempo callada, creí que tendrías muchas preguntas que hacer".

"Y tu las piensas responder?"- pregunto en tono defensivo.

Desde cuando utilizaba ese tono? Ella siempre fue tierna y dulce, ese tipo debió de hacerle algo, y si así era, él se encargaría de que se arrepienta.

"Haría lo que este a mi alcance"- dijo en tono condescendiente echando un vistazo a la hermosa luna –"Te extrañe"- dijo finalmente. Desvío su mirada a la muchacha al lado suyo, ella lo miraba primero en forma analítica y luego suavizo sus ojos, para mirarlo con ternura.

ALERTA! PELIGRO! SOS! Eso era lo que dictaba la mente de Ryoma, debía detener lo que sea que sucedía entre esos dos, ella no debía verlo de esa forma, no debía, no podía.

El joven se acerco aun más a la chica. Acaricio con su mano derecha sus delicadas facciones, ella cerro los ojos ante el contacto –"Se siente calido"- dijo en susurros, complacida por las caricias. Él llevo su mano a la nuca de su acompañante, la miro a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos, luego rodeo con su brazo libre la cintura de Sakuno y la acerco a su cuerpo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Sakuno… Te quedaras conmigo?"- pregunto el joven.

"Crees que estaría aquí sino"- contesto la castaña separándose y sonriendo.

El chico no pensó ni un segundo y beso Sakuno dulce, tierna y delicadamente.

Ryoma quedo en blanco.

Ese tipo, ese idiota, tenía en brazos a su Sakuno.

Como? Cuando sucedió eso? Por qué? Acaso ya no lo amaba? Hace unas pocas semanas lloraba a lagrima viva por él, y ahora se arroja a los brazos de ese tipo de quien no recuerda ni el nombre!.

No soporto semejante humillación, todo el día buscándola, y ella se lo agradecía de esa manera!.

El clima parecía estar de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Una tormenta se desato con toda su furia sobre la ciudad. Las gotas mojaban su cuerpo, pero no le importo, debía descargar la ira que lo dominaba. Fue hasta las canchas de tenis callejero, saco su raqueta, una pelota y comenzó con el peloteo.

Imagino que su oponente era el idiota acompañante de Sakuno, eso hacia que sus tiros fueran feroces y certeros, aun bajo la insistente lluvia.

Luego de un tiempo de _entrenamiento_, sintió su cuerpo algo cansado 'debe ser por el torneo' pensó. Guardo sus cosas y camino hacia _su casa._

No miraba al frente, solo se guiaba por su instinto, y su instinto le pedía a gritos ver a la pequeña Ryusaki, sin importar las consecuencias.

Y así fue como llego a la casa de esa niña pelirroja. Sus pies lo guiaron al lugar donde encontraría la calma.

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en un columpio, frente a la casa de Ryusaki abuela, bajo el techo de madera, húmedo por la lluvia.

Su mente vagaba en los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en la tarde.

'_te quedaras conmigo?'- _

'_crees que estaría aquí sino'-_

Jamás pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Lo que vino después, para ella fue una gran sorpresa, en su vida se imagino que Tetsu tenga esos sentimientos hacia ella.

Aunque, bien dicen que los niños molestan a las niñas cuando les gustan. Cuando estaban en el instituto discutían por todo. Bastaba una simple palabra para que Tetsuki la contradiga y empezaran a reñir.

No iba a negar, que le tenía aprecio. Lo quería, a el, y a todos sus compañeros de instituto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en _otra _persona cuando su _amigo _la beso.

De todas formas, él beso le resulto agradable. Fue el primero, y le resulto tan calido que aun sentía esa sensación llenar su cuerpo. Instintivamente llevo sus dedos hasta los labios, y los acaricio de forma suave. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir una presencia cerca suyo. Si alguien deseaba atacarla, no podría defenderse, no en su estado actual.

Lo mejor seria refugiarse dentro de la casa, sus amigos le hicieron el favor de crear un escudo, mas no llegaba más allá de las puertas, se levanto dispuesta a huir, pero un fuerte agarre la devolvió al columpio.

En la oscuridad de la noche distinguió un par de ojos dorados, que la miraban con lamento.

"Tan poco fui para ti?"- pregunto de repente Ryoma.

Era extraño, primero, el que este allí, segundo el que reclame, y tercero, el tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

"De que hablas.."- se levanto desafiante y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. 'quien se cree, yo soy quien debería de estar ofendida' pensaba.

"Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, te vi esta tarde en el parque, ya conseguiste consuelo en otra persona verdad? No eres más que una zorra como todas las mujeres"- ya no era lamento, sus ojos destilaban furia.

"Si yo soy una zorra, tu no pasas de ser una vil bestia, te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que termino conmigo, así que no te debo ninguna explicación"- él no era el único furico en ese lugar, Sakuno tomo sus ultimas fuerzas decidida a acabar con todo lo que la ataba a esa persona.

"Nunca terminamos en realidad"- dijo en un susurro.

"Claro que no, porque no puedes terminar sin haber empezado… Yo no te debo nada Ryoma, ahora vete, no entiendo como te atreves a volver aquí"- a pesar de no ver sus ojos, él estaba seguro que ella lo decía en serio, toda aquella dulzura con que lo trataba en el pasado, se trasformo en orgullo.. Y admiraba eso, pero aun así, deseaba otra oportunidad.

"Vete Ryoma"- volvió a ordenar. Esta vez con tono autoritario.

"Yo te necesito"- dijo aun con su mirada en el suelo -"Te necesito, no me dejes ahora, que se que fui un entupido"- se acerco a pasos lentos y torpes, con sus manos tomo la cintura de su compañera y la acerco a su cuerpo, enterró su rostro entre el pecho y el cuello femenino, dejando muy confundida a la pequeña Ryusaki, tanto por sus acciones, como por sus palabras.

Pudo sentir el leve tacto de la frente del joven prodigio en su cuello, y aquello la sorprendió más.

"Ryoma"- dijo separándose de él, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico, y poso sus labios en la frente del mismo, luego, bajo su mirada al rostro en frente suyo y dijo en forma suave pero preocupada -"Estas volando de fiebre"

El chico no dijo nada, más bien parecía ido, sus ojos solo observaban a la chica, mas no la escuchaba, sus oídos se negaban a funcionar, podía ver como ella movía sus labios, pero no lograba entender palabra alguna. Sonrío al momento que los ojos rubíes de Sakuno se pusieron acuosos, 'no todo esta perdido, aun te preocupas por mi' pensaba él. En un intento por tranquilizar a _su ángel_, se acerco con intenciones de abrazarla, pero en cuanto miro hacia el rostro de la chica, todo se volvió oscuro.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. En fin, les traigo la continuación de mi fic. Espero les guste, costo pero salio una idea. Kari-chan espero te guste, ya que esto no hubiera salido sin tu colaboración, muchas gracias por confiar una idea para que la plasme en palabras.

No los entretengo más, hasta lueguito, los quiero!

POT no me pertenece.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Ryoma, ¿Qué te sucede?"- ninguna respuesta consiguió del joven que permanecía inmóvil sobre su falda.

Lo volteo para ver su rostro.

Las mejillas encendidas, la respiración entrecortada, su pulso algo bajo, la dejaron atónita.

"Ryoma despierta por favor!"- seguía zarandeándolo, sin resultado alguno -"Despierta, no puedo cargarte yo sola, ayúdame, por favor!".

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, la voz no le salía, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza restante se incorporo, y arrastro el cuerpo desfallecido del muchacho hacia la puerta de la casa. Golpeo, rogando a los dioses que su abuela aun este levantada y no durmiendo en su recamara.

"Sakuno, ¿Qué son esos golpes?"- Sumire miro de forma reprobatoria a su nieta, mas esta con ojos lagrimosos y temblando desvío su mirada al suelo, donde permanecía Ryoma recostado.

"Ryoma? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"- examino el rostro de su exalumno y dando un pequeño grito de asombro se dirigió a su nieta -"Sakuno, esta ardiendo, ve rápido y prepara un baño tibio, ropa seca y el cuarto de huéspedes para que repose, vamos anda pequeña no pierdas más tiempo, yo lo cargare"- hablo así y tomo al chico de un brazo, pasándolo por detrás de su cuello.

Mientras, Sakuno corría al baño y dejaba correr el agua en la tina. Rebusco en el armario para encontrar un atuendo adecuado y acondiciono el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sumire introdujo el cuerpo de Ryoma en la tina ya desvestido, este hizo una mueca al sentir la tibieza del agua -"Bien, todavía tienes reflejos"- dijo satisfecha.

Una vez que el cuerpo se habitúo a la temperatura, lo saco y lo envolvió con una bata de baño.

"Sakuno, ¿Donde están las ropas que te pedí?"- pregunto la anciana.

"Aquí esta abuela, el cuarto ya esta listo"- la perturbada chica miraba al joven con preocupación, cosa que noto su estimado familiar y dijo -"No te preocupes, este tonto pesco un resfriado por pasar tanto tiempo en la helada lluvia, con un poco de reposo y cuidado, todo estará bien pequeña".

La joven se calmo, asintió y ayudo a Sumire a llevar a Ryoma a reposar.

"Ahora, debemos procurar bajar la fiebre.. Ve, trae agua fría y un paño"- Sakuno salio del cuarto a toda prisa dejando a la anciana junto al chico, que comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre.

"Sa.. Sakuno"- llamaba en su inconciente -"Ayúdame, no me dejes, por favor"- Sumire sonrío, cuanto había tenido que pasar para darse cuenta de lo que realmente es importante.

"Chico tonto"- la pregunta ahora era, ¿su nieta estaría dispuesta a volver a empezar? ¿Qué pasaría si rechaza lo que por destino le corresponde? No quería ni pensarlo, hacerlo le recordaba a su adorado hijo, muerto por la persecución de un ideal vano e inútil.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Uriel? ¿Por qué dejaste que hicieran esto a tu esposa e hija?"- preguntas al aire, no eran más que eso, preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta.

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿esto servirá?"- Sakuno había traído consigo una vasija llena de agua fría y hielo, y un paño blanco.

"Si criatura, solo necesitamos mojarle la frente, nada del otro mundo"- Sumire estaba muy tranquila para el pensar de Sakuno, la pobre estaba desesperada, nunca en su vida había tenido que atender a un enfermo, su abuela tenia una salud de hierro.

La anciana tomo el paño, lo humedeció y lo coloco en la frente del chico.

"Muy bien, eso harás hasta que la temperatura seda, si no lo hace, o si se despierta, me llamas, si?"- Su nieta la miro interrogante '¿Yo tengo que cuidarlo?' pensó, Ryusaki mayor sonrío y aprovecho el estado de abstracción de su nieta para salir de la habitación. Unos minutos después, la joven Ryusaki reacciono, abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo a ver a su huésped. La duda la carcomía, ella no debía estar con el, el no debería estar en su casa. Se levanto dispuesta a dejar al chico a su suerte, mas un fuerte agarre en el brazo la detuvo…

"No.. No.. No te vayas"- decía jadeante.

"Mmm...…"- lo observo atentamente. Aun estaba inconciente, no se daría cuenta de quien lo cuida, debía llamar a su abuela y explicarle que no podía cuidarlo como es debido.

Volvió a intentar alejarse, pero el agarre seguía ahí, y ahora era mas fuerte, incluso llegando a lastimarla.

"Suéltame!"- ordenó. Pero nada sucedió, llevo su mano a la contraria intentando zafarse, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no la acompañaban como antes -"Maldito Sasuke".

"Sakuno… por favor… no te vayas"- acaso había escuchado bien… Sabia que ella lo estaba cuidando… No, no y no, eso no era posible, él estaba inconciente, no podía reconocerla, solo deliraba por fiebre.

Pero sus dudas fueron disipadas en el momento que miro el rostro del joven. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna que penetraba la habitación por la ventana, sus mejillas seguían encendidas, mas su semblante era ya más saludable, se enderezo en el lecho, sin despegar la mirada de su pequeño ángel. Los orbes dorados admiraban a la chica con embelesamiento, guardando cada rasgo en su memoria, esa mirada confundía aun más el atormentado espíritu de Sakuno.

¿Desde cuando él la miraba? Cuando salían, apenas y volteaba a ver si lo seguía, siempre manteniendo esa postura fría que lo caracterizaba.

Definitivamente, el delirio hace estragos en las personas, hasta llegar el punto de hacer ver tierno a Ryoma Echizen.

"Llamare a la abuela para q te vea… Si ya te sientes mejor, podrás irte a tu hogar, avisaremos enseguida"- hablo en forma suave para no perturbar los oídos del joven Echizen, sin embargo su tono frío fue aun peor de oír para él.

"¿Por qué me sigues tratando así?"

"¿Qué?"- eso la descoloco, pensó que no notaria el empeño que tenia en alejarlo, no en su estado al menos, pero no debía dejarse vencer, debía mantener su postura, sea como sea -"No se de que hablas ECHIZEN.. Voy a buscar a la abuela"- dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de un endeble Ryoma.

"No.. No le digas que ya desperté… Quédate un tiempo más conmigo, por favor"

Definitivamente, el mundo estaba en su contra.

Fue hacia él, empujándole para que se sentara en la cama. Le sorprendió lo débil que estaba, al poder ella derribarlo con un pequeño empujón. Tomo el termómetro, midió su temperatura. Aun seguía con fiebre, pero no tan alta como al llegar. Miro sus ropas, estaban algo transpiradas, seria mejor cambiarlas antes de que tome frío.

"Ya no tienes tanta fiebre, tu ropa esta húmeda, quítatela mientras te traigo otra"

Ahora si, salio de la habitación, fue directo al armario hasta encontrar unos pantalones y una remera holgados. Al volver a la habitación, abrió la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo inmediatamente.

"Lo siento"- hablo una vez se recupero -"no era mi intención"

"Ya lo se, no hay problema"- fue la contestación que obtuvo. Un pensamiento algo pervertido cruzo la mente del joven Echizen, si quería saber si ella ya no sentía nada respecto a él, de esta forma podría sacarse todas sus dudas.

"Necesito ayuda con esto… No puedo quitármelo"- bien, la fase uno estaba echa, ahora solo esperaba que no se niegue.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver una hermosa cabellera castaña rojiza.

"¿Qu.. Que necesitas?"- perfecto, había logrado ponerla nerviosa. No recordaba la ultima vez que vio ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña Ryusaki, pero el echo de volver a ser él quien lo produce, lo llenaba de satisfacción.

"No logro quitarme la remera"- Sakuno dudo unos instantes, pero al mirar a Ryoma y ver la cara de cachorro que ponía, la dejo sin fuerzas para negarse.

Camino hasta el, y tomo el final de la remera entre sus manos, luego lo miro a los ojos y pidió sonrojada -"Sube los brazos"- así lo hizo, y se permitió disfrutar del aroma que destilaba su compañera.

"Ya… Ahora, ponte esto"- sonrío al verse liberada de su tarea, mas la otra persona en la habitación, no pensaba dejar que se escabullera tan fácilmente.

"No me siento muy bien… ¿Podrías ayudar a vestirme?"- la piel se le erizo al instante, él estaba solo en boxers, ¿que no notaba su incomodidad? O ¿en realidad estaría tan mal? Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo… No se veía muy bien, pero tampoco tan falto de fuerzas. Por su parte, Ryoma la miraba fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

Finalmente, cedió. Tomo primero el pantalón, se inclino para que Ryoma solo deba subir un poco los pies. Cada movimiento era observado con detenimiento por el _resfriado_ Echizen, -"Ryoma, podrías levantarte, sostente de mi para poder mantenerte".

No espero un segundo, se puso de pie y tomo de la cintura a Sakuno, mientras ella subía el pantalón y lo afirmaba a la cadera masculina -"Listo"- dijo con la cara enteramente bañada en rojo, subió sus manos a los hombros de Ryoma, e hizo q se vuelva a sentar en la cama. Las manos de él, no abandonaron su lugar mientras Sakuno tomo la remera, la desdoblo e hizo pasar la cabeza de Ryoma primero, luego le volvió a pedir en forma amable -"¿podrías subir los brazos?"- así lo hizo y su pequeño ángel termino de vestirlo, bajo la atenta mirada del joven de ojos dorados.

"Gracias"- dijo una vez terminada la tarea de su anfitriona.

"No hay de que…"- tomo el termómetro nuevamente y midió su temperatura, había subido un poco de nuevo.

Salio de la habitación dejando al chico algo pensativo de si volvería o no. quería seguir platicando, sabia que se había aprovechado de la situación, pero no veía otra forma de acercarse sin ser rechazado.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver abrirse de nueva cuenta la puerta. La castaña traía hielos en sus manos, los dejo en la vasija, humedeció el paño y lo llevo hasta la frente de Ryoma, quien se quejo al sentir el frío.

"Lo siento, pero debo bajar tu temperatura"- la mirada del príncipe se suavizo, relajo sus músculos y llevo su mano izquierda a la mano de que Sakuno mantenía en su frente, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Sakuno"- hablo suave, debía ser precavido -"Lo que te dije hoy… No fue producto de un delirio… Yo… De verdad… No quiero perderte"

¿Que debía hacer en una situación así?… ¿Que era lo correcto?... ¿Aun sentía algo por Ryoma?... ¿Por qué tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados? Se supone que ya había sellado esa etapa, la había dejado atrás, ahora solo pensaba en su misión como pecado, en su deber, en su obligación, en sus compañeros… -"Tetsuki"- susurro, mas Ryoma logro escuchar, y toda la paz que sintió al estar a solas con ella se convirtió en ira, ira contra ese inútil que intentaba arrebatarle lo que por derecho era suyo.

"¿Desde cuando sales con ese idiota?"- Sakuno esquivaba su mirada, estaba intentando alejarse de nuevo.

Tomo su mano con fuerza y la poso en su corazón, aun con los dedos enlazados y con su mano libre acaricio el rostro femenino.

"¿Por qué ahora huyes de mi, cuando yo solo quiero estar contigo?"- Dios, estaba siendo cursi, cuan cierto puede ser eso que dicen, que el amor cambia a las personas, en su vida hubiera creído que debía de hablar tanto y con tantas palabras dulces a una persona, un nuevo descubrimiento para el joven samurai.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Sakuno no demostraban sentir amor en estos momentos, más bien, ardían en furia -"Ahora quieres estar conmigo?"- ese tono nunca antes lo había escuchado en la voz dulce de su ángel -"Quieres que te recuerde todo por lo que me hiciste pasar Ryoma Echizen?"- definitivamente, se había perdido algo en este tiempo, no conocía la faceta vengativa de su tierno ángel.

Sakuno poso su mano en la cabeza del príncipe, sus ojos destellaron como el fuego y en la cabeza del muchacho se fueron sucediendo una a una todas las acciones malintencionadas que tuvo para con ella.

Una y otra vez, cada incidente se repetía en su mente como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante.

"_¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Nunca te quise, no me gustas"_

Había hablado en una forma tan gélida que hasta los polos parecían simples cubos de hielo a su lado.

"_Osakada nunca fue tu amiga, es más, ella fue quien me aconsejo como tratarte… Ella __satisfacía todas mis necesidades, debías ver como se mofaba de ser ella quien te adjudicaba los cuernos de venado"_

¿Qué demonio se apodero de el para llegar a ser tan cruel?

"_No le llegas ni a los talones a Rika… En verdad, me alegra no haber tenido que tocarte para completar mis planes, me das asco Ryusaki"_

No, el no pudo haber dicho eso, no era así, ella no le daba asco, un ángel nunca puede dar asco, a nadie.

"_Eres una insignificante estudiante, ¿Cómo __podría querer a alguien tan inferior?"_

"BASTA!"- grito desesperado. Sakuno lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa diabólica, Ryoma se estremeció al instante de sentir la mano de la pequeña Ryusaki bajar por su rostro y llegar a su pecho, junto con la otra que Ryoma sostenía.

La joven se paro y se sentó sobre el príncipe, con una pierna a cada lado, lo miro con furia y diversión, disfrutando de tenerlo en su poder, luego de deleitarse con el tormento que tenían los ojos del chico, hablo en su oído -"Dime Ryoma, ¿aun te doy asco?"-puso cara de cachorro regañado y sollozaba bajito, el joven Echizen negaba enérgico, Sakuno sonrío y dijo -"¿Quieres un beso de reconciliación?"- los ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, un beso era más de lo que podía pedir, pero su embelesamiento no le dejo ver el trasfondo de las intenciones de la habilidosa _lujuria, _y se entrego al deseo de probar esos hermosos labios carmesí.

Sakuno junto sus labios con los masculinos, sintiendo al principio algo amargo en su corazón, pronto sus propósitos se cumplirían, solo debía dejar que él tome las riendas. Y el momento no se hizo esperar, con desesperación, Ryoma abrazo a la castaña, atrayéndola hacia el, luego mordió en forma suave el labio inferior de ella, obligándola a abrir su boca, introdujo su lengua con fervor, el contacto le pareció dulce como las fresas maduras, sin embargo, de pronto todo se volvía oscuro, y ya no estaban en la casa de las Ryusaki, sino en el Seigaku, recordaba ESE DIA, ahora con pesar, fue el día que dejo a Sakuno definitivamente, humillándola frente a todos, y lo peor, era que a quien estaba besando, no era Sakuno, sino Rika.

Intento zafarse, pero la chica lo abrazo aun mas fuerte, imágenes desdeñosas irrumpían en su mente, el dolor en su cuerpo por el resfriado, no era nada comparado con el dolor que tenia su alma.

Sakuno seguía proyectando estas imágenes en la mente del perturbado joven, estaba dispuesta a destruirlo, sus palabras desertaron la sed de venganza, pero al parecer, el destino no estaba con ella en esta decisión.

Su poder la abandono, sus fuerzas flaquearon, y sus brazos perdieron la fuerza.

Esto dio tiempo a Ryoma de separarse y volver a la realidad, donde una desvalida Sakuno jadeaba frente a el, aun sentada encima.

"¿Qué te sucede?"- se preocupo de su estado, su semblante no era nada bueno, estaba completamente pálida y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Al levantar la vista, fue todavía peor, los ojos que hace unos instantes lo miraron con fuego en ellos, estaban opacos y sin vida. Levanto sus manos para acariciar su rostro, siendo rechazado al instante y recibiendo un cachetazo.

"No me toques"- seguía enfadada, pero ya no tenia la fuerza de hace un rato, lo noto en el golpe.

Muy bien, si ella era agresiva, el también debía serlo. Haciendo uso de su agilidad, la tumbo en la cama, y se poso encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, quería venganza, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y si Sasuke no la hubiera limitado, ahora ya estaría satisfecha.

"Deja de luchar, estas débil"- eso no la calmo, al contrario, parecía alentarla. Suspiro con pesar, ¿Quién diría que la pequeña era tan cabeza dura?.

Un mareo hizo que se quedara tiesa. Esto nunca le había sucedido, lo anterior lo había sentido cuando Sasuke presiono su espalda, pero nunca llego a marearse tanto.

"¿Suficiente?"- pregunto su acompañante. El solo escuchar su voz le recordó la furia que la dominaba, pero antes de que logre tomar fuerzas para continuar batallando, Ryoma hablo -"No quiero pelear… No se como pude ser tan cruel… lo que te hice, no tiene nombre… pero debes creerme cuando te digo, que estoy muy arrepentido… y que no importa que, como o cuando, haré lo que sea porque me perdones, te prometo que lo que te he quitado, te lo devolveré con creses Sakuno"- bien, o estaba siendo realmente sincero, o, era muy buen actor. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, imágenes de días anteriores llegaron a su cabeza… Ryoma había estado buscándola, la fue a ver al festival, incluso abandonando el torneo.

Su mirada se perdió en el techo de la habitación, su cuerpo se relajo y se entrego a la idea de que no podía seguir luchando en esas condiciones, debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Ryoma agradeció su declinación y se relajo. Su rostro daba justo al perfecto cuello de Sakuno, la tentación lo domino, se acerco y lo beso.

Ella no se inmuto, esto lo extraño, pero ya no podía retractarse. Siguió besando cada parte de piel que encontró en su camino, hasta escuchar un leve susurro -"¿Por qué… Por que Ryoma?"- abandono con pesar su tarea, y subió su vista.

El rostro bañado en lagrimas de Sakuno le exigía una respuesta a gritos. El dolor que experimentaba era inexplicable, él pensó que sufría, sin embargo, como siempre estaba siendo egoísta.

"Sakuno, yo no quiero lastimarte… Demonios, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?"- la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, y esto se le iba de las manos.

"Yo no quiero… Yo estaba muy bien sin ti… ¿Por qué ahora irrumpes así en vida? No eres mas que un egoísta"- estaba frustrada y cansada, así que, debía conformarse con llorar, hasta saciar su interior, y también, podía insultar al causante de su debilidad actual.

"Egoísta"- repitió.

"Si"- dijo el chico mirándola.

"Pedante"- siguió.

"Si"- volvió a decir.

"Orgulloso"-

"Si"-

"Engreído"-

"Si"-

"Maleducado"-

"En todo caso mal aprendido… pero también es aceptado"- dijo firme.

La joven lo miraba examinando su actitud. El Ryoma que tenia en frente, por no decir encima, no se parecía en nada al Ryoma de hace unos meses atrás.

"Sakuno… Te amo… Y no me importa soportar tus insultos, si puedo seguir así contigo"- dijo mirando sus cuerpos tendidos en la cama, uno encima del otro.

Esta acción hizo sonrojar a Sakuno, cosa que le pareció adorable a Ryoma. Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron, Sakuno toda abochornada y Ryoma embobado por la reacción de la chica.

"No creo que sea bueno seguir peleando en nuestros estados actuales"- dijo aparentando estabilidad, desde la punta de la cama.

"Es verdad, seria mejor descansar"- el príncipe se metió en la cama y una vez ubicado la observo, mientras se paraba e iba hacia la puerta, -"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto.

"Me voy a acostar, ¿Qué más?"- contesto ella.

Ryoma tendió su mano hacia ella y abrió el cobertor.

"Ven, no puedes dejarme dormir solo, ¿Quién medirá mi temperatura?"- dijo sonriendo.

"Pues si es por eso, le diré a la abuela que se levante y duerma contigo"- la cara de Ryoma se desfiguro, y Sakuno maldijo el no tener a mano su cámara digital.

Su dulce y tierna risa inundo el lugar, a pasos cortos y elegantes fue hasta la cama y se acomodo al lado del samurai jr.

El la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo. Ryoma acariciaba sus brazos y espalda, mientras se embriagaba con el aroma del cabello de Sakuno.

Y Sakuno, se contentaba con acariciar los cabellos de Ryoma.

"Que no se te haga costumbre, no estaré siempre para cuidarte"- dijo Sakuno, con ojos adormilados y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

. . . . . . .

Wow! Este capitulo me costo bastante, jeje… espero satisfaga sus expectativas. Un especial agradecimiento a Kari-chan, que es quien me dio la idea.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, se que los estoy haciendo esperar, creanme que no es de mi agrado, pero las circunstancias no me permiten actualizar antes. Por eso les agradezco de corazón su paciencia.

Bien, este es el fin de este capitulo, hasta luego, chaito!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Al fin pude terminar con la continuación. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

No se si actualice antes de navidad, así que para todos, les deseo MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Espero les guste.

Aviso: este capitulo puede resultarles algo violento.

POT no me pertenece.

. . . . . . . . . .

Las agujas del reloj seguían corriendo, sin embargo, eso lejos de animarla solo la torturaba…

Ese constante sonido, a cada segundo, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo llego a esta situación? ¿Cómo es que termino en los brazos de él?...

Ryoma mantenía un firme agarre en la espalda de Sakuno, como si temiera perderla.

Su rostro era apacible mientras dormía, su respiración regular, su temperatura normal… ya no había rastros de la fiebre de la noche anterior.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Todo estaba de cabeza en su mente. Antes tenia bien claro que no podía caer una vez más en los juegos de Echizen, pero ¿ahora?... El meterse en su mente no le sirvió de mucho, solo afirmo que él no mentía, y estaba allí por gusto, no había malicia en su corazón, solo sinceridad, ¿Por qué ahora? Antes hubiera dado su vida por algo así, pero ahora, tenia un deber que cumplir, una obligación, y no con ella misma solamente…

"Buenos días"- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz, aun algo adormilada. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, fijándolos en los orbes ámbar de su acompañante, quien le sonrío leve, pero dulcemente, y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho femenino -"No quiero levantarme aun, espero no te moleste"- dijo apretando el agarre de sus brazos a la espalda de la joven.

"Puedes quedarte, yo iré a preparar el desayuno, la abuela no tardara en despertar"- oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la cercanía, el único impedimento, fue que el no la soltó -"Podrías..?"- la cara de Ryoma se mostraba entre sorprendida y desilusionada, y es que ella había vuelto a usar ese tono frío con el que lo trataba desde hace ya un tiempo.

Poco a poco deshizo el agarre, Sakuno salio de la cama y lo arropo con las mantas, tal y como lo haría una madre, y luego salio de la habitación, dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos y sus dudas.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya en la cocina, la pequeña Ryusaki cantaba alegre mientras preparaba el desayuno, era como si no hubiera sucedido nada en su entorno, como si todo siguiera igual que el día de ayer.

"Muy buenos días Sakuno"- Sumire hacia su aparición en la cocina aun con su pijama puesto, unas pantuflas tipo garras muy simpáticas y una bata con ositos bordados en las esquinas. Al verla, a Sakuno le sale una gran gota en la cabeza, su abuela era única en los gustos.

"Buenos días abuela"- dijo una vez repuesta.

"¿Cómo te fue en la noche? ¿Descansaste bien?"- pregunto en tono pícaro la anciana, cosa que su nieta noto, pero dejo pasar para evitar malos entendidos.

"Pues si… Ya no tiene fiebre, con que no tome frío estará en perfectas condiciones en unos días, yo creo que ya deberías de avisar a sus padres que pueden llevárselo"- todo lo decía de espaldas a la escalera que comunica con las habitaciones, justo en el momento que Ryoma se disponía a darle unos MUY buenos días.

Por la mirada de su mayor, supo que algo no andaba bien, giro para ver que era lo que podría preocuparla, Ryoma la miraba fijamente, inmóvil en el penúltimo escalón, algo ensombrecido el rostro y los brazos decaídos. Sakuno creyó que eso podría deberse a que aun no se sentía bien, así que se aparto y le trajo una silla para sentarse, pero el seguía en la misma posición.

"¿Aun te sientes mal? ¿Te volvió la fiebre?"- intento posar su mano en la frente del joven, pero este la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca fuertemente. Sumire, quizá no sabía todos los sucesos que cambiaron la relación entre su nieta y su ex pupilo, pero sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando dos personas se deben una buena charla para aclarar asuntos del corazón.

"Chicos, yo tengo que irme, debo solucionar unos asuntos, los dejo que desayunen tranquilos, Ryoma llamare a tus padres para que vengan por ti"

"No es necesario, yo ya les he dicho donde me encuentro"- cierto o no, ese chico no se iría hasta que no halla solucionado todo con Sakuno, así intenten sacarlo a fuerza seria inútil, esa mirada desafiante lo decía todo, estaba acechando a su nieta como un cazador, y ella no se daba por aludida. Bien, era tiempo de hacerle ver la realidad, quizá y así, deje de someterse a ese maldito yugo que le impusieron de niña.

"Muy bien Ryoma, entonces los dejo, voy a cambiarme"- subió las escaleras y unos 10 minutos después, bajo lista para irse.

"Siéntate, en seguida te sirvo el desayuno"- ahora estaba sola, no podía fingir que su atención estaba en otro lugar, maldecía el echo de no tener mascota.

"¿Por qué me tratas así?"- como siempre, sin rodeos.

"Espero y te guste, ¿Gustas algo de leche?"- la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y parecía que la pregunta se la había hecho a la pared, ella seguía ignorándolo.

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto nuevamente.

"Por supuesto que si quieres, si ustedes los deportistas necesitan una dieta balanceada, pero que tonta soy"- giro sobre sus talones y fue hasta la nevera.

Sin aguantar la impotencia que sentía, se levanto de su puesto, posicionándose justo detrás de la joven…

"Mm… Aquí esta, enseguida la tendré lis…"- sus palabras se cortaron al levantarse y encontrarse aprisionada entre la nevera y Ryoma.

"Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora"- dijo, cerrando toda posible huida, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la joven.

"Creo que ya no tenemos de que hablar, simplemente hice lo que debía, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en mi situación"-

"Sabes que no hablo de eso… Anoche… Nos entendimos, se que tu también sientes como yo, sino no te hubieras enfurecido como lo hiciste… y se también que entiendes la furia que yo sentí cuando vi que te besabas con ese tipo"- lo ultimo lo dijo con cólera, aun recordaba como ese idiota poso sus labios sobre los de Sakuno.

"Ese tipo es mi amigo, y alguien que jamás me fallo"- y aquí estaba otra vez. Entendía que este herida, pero él pago con creces su error, ¿caso creía que estar con Rika fue puras rosas? Esa chica era histérica, en todos los sentidos, y no conforme con eso, era egoísta y caprichosa.

"¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? Ninguno de mis amigos mete su lengua en mi garganta"- perfecto, en lugar de apagar el fuego, le echas más leña, eres un genio Ryoma.

La mirada de Sakuno se torno dura y acusadora.

"Tu intentas hablarme de moral…"- la ironía y el desden estaban presentes en esa frase, una carcajada salio de la boca de la pequeña Ryusaki, una carcajada que calaba hondo en el corazón del príncipe, ella volvía a alejarse de él.

"Tu no puedes hablarme de algo que no conoces Ryoma, dedícate a tu tenis y no te metas en la vida de las personas, nadie necesita el consejo de un hombre sin alma"- sus ojos la miraron culposo, había creado un monstruo, ¿tanto mal le había causado?

La abrazo inconcientemente y la atrajo hacia si, pero la joven se opuso con todas sus fuerzas, logrando zafarse, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mente de Sakuno estaba en caos, poco a poco su subconsciente fue dividiéndose en dos partes, uno, el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creerle a Ryoma y volver a ser la misma niña tierna y dulce de antes… y la otra… que luchaba constantemente por acabar con las ataduras del pasado.

_-Sabes que es sincero, __déjame ser feliz, yo no quiero pelear, no quiero volver a ser un conejillo de indias, no quiero, quiero ser feliz._

_-No te das cuenta? Crees que podrás ser feliz al lado de quien te humillo? Recuerda todo lo que te dijo pequeña tonta, no eres más que un juego para él._

Sakuno llevo sus manos a la cabeza, y comenzó con movimientos frenéticos. Ryoma presenciaba todo desesperado, no sabia que hacer, cada vez que intentaba acercarse ella arrojaba lo primero que encontraba a su alcance.

"BASTA, YA CALLENSE"- grito en su desesperación la castaña. Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, sus manos presionaban sus oídos con ímpetu, sus pies golpeaban el suelo insistentes.

"Sakuno, mírame"- todo le resultaba extraño, se había echo a la idea de que esto resultaría difícil, pero no pensó que Sakuno podría reaccionar así, realmente lo estaba asustando, -"Sakuno… Sa"-

"CALLATE"- un jarrón salio disparado hacia la cara de Ryoma, este lo esquivo con facilidad. -"VETE… NO QUIERO VERTE, VETE"

La situación salía de sus manos, no podía hacer nada…

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo… "- un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba frente a un ventanal, mirando hacia un gran jardín, lleno de diversas flores y arbustos, el jardín estaba rodeado de árboles, que impedían el paso hacia la mansión.

La habitación era espaciosa, con un gran escritorio justo frente al ventanal, dos sillones a cada lado de la puerta de entrada, con pequeñas mesitas en medio. Las paredes constituyan una enorme biblioteca, llena de enciclopedias, atlas, novelas, y demás libros…

"No lo suficiente creería yo, Rumy"

"Nada sucede porque si Sumire… Tarde o temprano, Nos encontraríamos, y tu lo sabes bien"- frente a la anciana se erguía el mismísimo dueño del imperio Seiko, y el causante de todos los males de Sakuno.

Suspiro, jamás lograba una respuesta directa y concreta de este hombre, -"Para que me llamaste, creí que ya tendrías lo que querías… Sakuno ya se encontró con los demás… Y ya conoce su pasado, solo le falta saber de su madre, supongo que por eso mandaste a Haruka por mi anoche"

"Por favor, siéntate Sumire, necesito que hablemos un poco, quiero saber que fue de mi nieta en todos estos años, mandare traer té, espero y sea de tu agrado, fue exclusivamente traído desde Inglaterra para nosotros"- dicho esto, se giro hacia la mayor Ryusaki con una sonrisa afable en el rostro, indicando los sillones del lado derecho.

Después de unos minutos, Haruka trajo dos tazas de té junto a un pastel de fresas.

"Es el favorito de Sakuno"- comento con aire nostálgico , -"espero poder volver a cocinar para ella alguna vez".

"podrás Haruka… A mi Saku siempre le gustaron tus creaciones… Te a extrañado estos días"- soltó Sumire inconcientemente. Había notado esa distracción en su nieta, cuando miraba fijamente los pasteles que le llevaba, y de la forma más discreta y educada, se negaba a consumirlos…

"Puedes irte Haruka, te llamare si necesito de ti"- Rumy opto por un semblante serio esta vez, su voz se agravo notablemente. Sin decir una sola palabra más, el joven abandono la habitación.

"Tan estricto como siempre, no me extraña que Sakuno haya desconfiado tanto"- las palabras de la anciana sonaban burlonas.

"Dime, ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste como se te ordeno?"- cruzo los brazos en su pecho y espero pacientemente la respuesta de su acompañante.

Sumire pensó unos momentos, luego, llevo una mano a su nuca de forma despreocupada y comenzó a hablar, -"¿Qué te puedo decir? Sakuno se las ha arreglado muy bien, consiguió muchos amigos, es una niña adorable, siempre lo ha sido, estuvo enamorada, incluso, creo que aun lo esta, y él le corresponde ahora, aunque… De ser sinceros, no estoy del todo convencida de que sea la mejor opción… Pero mientras Sakuno sea feliz, lo demás me importa un comino… Practicó tenis, sin mucho éxito… Su personalidad, cambio bastante también, aunque su esencia siempre estuvo allí, se volvió una persona muy introvertida, Tomoka logro colarse en su vida de nueva cuenta.. Intente detener esa amistad, pero me fue imposible… Sabía que acabaría mal, tarde o temprano, Sakuno sufriría… Nunca me imagine que de su sufrimiento Sakuno sacaría su verdadero ser a flote"- su mirada se ensombreció y su cuerpo se estremeció un momento, "¿Crees acaso que es justo hacerle esto a tu propia nieta? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir? Piensa en ella por favor, Rumy yo quisiera…".

"Suficiente"- sentencio, -"tiene amigos… ¿Aun se relaciona con alguien de la familia Osakada?... ¿Sabes de algo que la pueda ligar a la vida que llevo todos estos años?"- preguntó, sin prestar atención a la suplica de la mujer mayor.

"¿Qué?... ¿No escuchas lo que te digo? Por todos los cielos Rumy, termina ya con esto, nada nos asegura que las profecías se cumplan, tus obsesiones te llevaron a perder a tu hija, no hagas lo mismo con tu nieta, deja que sea libre"

"Responde"- reclamo en modo autoritario, desconcertando a Sumire.

"No puedo creerlo, tu afán por alcanzar tus metas nubla tu mente Seiko…"

Rumy suspiro, no necesitaba más preámbulos, la información que recibió fue suficiente, de lo demás se harían cargo luego, un paso a la vez, ese era su lema.

"Muchas gracias por tu visita Sumire"- su rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora volvía a ser la persona amable y sonriente que la recibió en un principio, -"Puedes retirarte"

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, mas al poner sus dedos en la perilla…

"Oh… Solo una cosa más"- se volvió para ver que le decía su acompañante.

Su vista se nublaba, su pecho dolía, su cuerpo no aguantaba su peso.

Lentamente se fue desplomando en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Por qué..?"- logro articular.

"El té… ¿Recuerdas la enzima que encontramos en la sangre de Sakuno? Nos costo mucho procesarla, pero finalmente, descubrimos cual era su uso… y por supuesto, que sucede si ingieres cantidades extraordinarias de ella… un ser humano común como tu y yo, colapsa luego de un espacio de aproximadamente…"- se agacho frente al cuerpo casi inerte de la anciana, de cuclillas, miro su reloj de pulsera y prosiguió, -"una hora… por el contrario, en ellos… logra un efecto de extrema vitalidad, su cansancio desaparece, al igual que sus heridas… desgraciadamente, uno debe manipular con mucho cuidado esta sustancia, con solo ingerir lo equivalente a un grano de arena demás,… la vida… simplemente… se escapa… como un suspiro"

"Sa… ku… no…"- el cuerpo dejo de moverse, ya no había pulso, no había respiración, nada.

"Lo siento"- Seiko llevo su mano a la cabeza de la difunta anciana, -"era necesario… En cuanto termine mis asuntos en este mundo… Prometo unirme a ti".

Se levanto con los ojos brillantes, fue hasta su escritorio y llamo a Haruka.

"Ya esta hecho"- su mirada se perdía en el gran jardín, -"encárgate de que sea enterrada como es debido".

"Si… Puedo saber, que sigue ahora?"- pregunto cautelosamente.

"Pronto sabrás"

. . . . . . . - - . . . .

Una extraña sensación, un súbito presentimiento azotó su cabeza. Su llanto termino al instante, en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de su abuela.

"Sakuno"- esa voz… Ryoma aun estaba con ella? Se volvió para comprobarlo. La cocina era un desastre, ¿En que momento hizo semejante destrozo?

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"- ¿Qué si se sentía mejor? Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, por supuesto que no se sentía mejor.

"Sakuno, mírame, por favor"- así lo hizo, miro al frente, aquellos ojos dorados que alguna vez la derritieron… Ahora la miraban preocupados.

"Mi abuela"- dijo en un susurro.

"¿Qué?"- no logro escuchar a la joven.

"Mi abuela"- repitió.

"Dijo que tenia asuntos que atender… ¿No lo recuerdas?"- si, si recordaba, pero eso no despejaba su duda, necesitaba saber como, donde y con quien estaba, y lo necesitaba ahora.

Se dirigió al teléfono y marco a su familiar. Sonó una, dos, tres veces.

Quizá esta buscándolo, debía darle tiempo. Volvió a marcar.

Una, dos, tres veces... Nadie contestaba.

"¿Qué sucede?"- no más preguntas. No más preguntas, -"Sakuno, por favor, confía en mi"

Confianza.

Siempre que confío en alguien fue traicionada, de una u otra forma, siempre fue traicionada.

A excepción de _ellos._ Por más de que era conciente de que pertenecían a la elite de su abuelo, ellos no tenían nada que ver con sus planes… Le había costado asumir que fue un error culparlos, pero después de todo, sabia que estaban en su misma situación.

Una puntada en su corazón le anuncio la triste realidad.

Imágenes se dispararon en su mente.

Debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, salio corriendo de la casa, siendo seguida de cerca por Ryoma.

Su instinto la llevo directo a la mansión Seiko. Un guardia la recibió en la entrada, se inclino en una reverencia y luego la dejo pasar, Ryoma la seguía sin creer lo que sucedía.

Camino por el imponente jardín delantero hasta llegar a la entrada, Haruka esperaba su llegada, al parecer, desde hace tiempo.

"Haruka"- exclamó casi sin aliento. La mirada que recibió de su mayor no le agrado nada, sabia que tendría malas noticias, pero aun tenia esperanzas.

"En verdad… Lo siento mucho"- lo siento, lo siento… esa frase últimamente se la repetían mucho, pero una disculpa no soluciona el pasado, lo que esta echo esta echo, el tiempo no puede volver atrás.

Amargas lagrimas brotaron nuevamente en sus ojos. La impotencia y la ira crecieron en su ser. Empujo a Haruka abriéndose paso en la gran mansión. Fue en ese momento que el joven noto a Ryoma.

"Si eres inteligente… aléjate de este lugar ahora… si interfieres en sus planes… también te eliminara"- las palabras que debieron ser una amenaza, sonaron más como un consejo, sin embargo Ryoma no deseaba moverse de ese lugar, si Sakuno estaba allí, ese era su lugar también.

Haciendo caso omiso de Haruka, se introdujo en la mansión.

Finalmente llego a su abuela. Su querida abuela. Yacía sobre una mesa de mármol blanco. Con un solo pie muy grueso. Una tunica blanca tapaba caso todo su cuerpo, solo dejando ver sus pies y su rostro.

La piel empalidecida y la expresión serena. Sin embargo ella sabia que su muerte fue sufrida.

Las emociones se aglomeraron en su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Estaba fuera de si.

Un latido.

"Solo se hace lo necesario"- expreso con voz sombría, llena de dolor.

Segundo latido.

"Eliminar los estorbos"- las manos caían cada lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por el flequillo.

Tercer latido.

"Concentrarse solo en la misión"- levanto la vista hacia su abuelo, sus ojos brillaban como rubíes, en un rojo intenso, parado junto a la escalera, sin remordimiento alguno. A un lado de este, se encontraban Haruka y Ryoma.

A los pies de Sakuno se formo un aro de color rojo, el viento comenzó a soplar, el poder se expandía con enorme facilidad.

"No necesito de un guía para continuar la misión"- el circulo alrededor de Sakuno comenzó a agrandarse cada vez más.

. . , , . . . . .

_Recibimos un informe de ultimo memento._

_En una mansión de Tokio, hubo una enorme explosión. Especialistas nos informan que se debería a una falla en el sistema eléctrico del lugar. Aun no se registran heridos o victimas fatales. Se trataría de una de las ultimas adquisiciones del grupo Seiko… _

El televisor fue apagado.

"Sakuno…"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ufff...… al fin, costo pero aquí esta.

Tengo algo que consultar con ustedes. Muchas ideas rondan mi cabeza, nuevos fics para ser exactos, quisiera que me digan si prefieren que termine este primero, o quieren echar un vistazo a mis locuras.

Muchas gracias por leer,

Chaito!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y un mejor año nuevo!

Al fin, pude terminar el capi. Espero que les guste.

POT no me pertenece.

. . : . : : . . : : :

"Ya ha pasado una semana… Que novedades tienen?"- Rumy se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de una habitación pintada en un impecable blanco.

"Para nada… Aun se resiste a los medicamentos que le aplicamos, y su letargo se nos hace muy sospechoso… Siendo sinceros… No sabemos que hacer"- un hombre de edad avanzada y cabello cano miraba a Rumy con expresión preocupada.

"Continúen con el procedimiento, no quiero recuerdos innecesarios. Eliminen todo sentimiento de su mente."- dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida, dejando al hombre solo junto a la ventana.

. . . . . . . . . .

Una semana, había pasado una maldita semana desde que vio por última vez a Sakuno. ¿Qué demonios sucedió ese día? Primero el festival, luego ese idiota que beso a Sakuno, luego la lluvia, la llegada a la casa de las Ryuzaki, dormir con Sakuno, despertar con Sakuno… y después… Ah si, la discusión, luego Sakuno salio corriendo y después todo esta en blanco.

"Buenos días Tetsuki, Shinji, Sasuke, Asami y Yoel… ¿Cómo van en sus primeros días de clases?"- Ryoma se volvió al escuchar los nombres de los nuevos alumnos de Seigaku. Esos malditos, tenia el presentimiento de que ellos sabían que había sido de Sakuno, pero no podía solo acercarse a ellos y decirles 'Ey, como han estado? Saben algo de Sakuno?' eso se oiría muy entupido.

"Buenos días Horio"- Asami, como siempre era la primera en contestar, y luego ponía esa sonrisa que dejaba bobo a idiotas como Horio.

"Nos ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar, nos vemos luego"- Yoel se encargo de que Horio no siga molestando y Asami deje de coquetear con todo aquel que se le pone en frente llevándosela directo a su banco.

"Se puede saber por que siempre haces estas cosas? Tenemos millones de problemas en los que pensar como para que tu coquetees con cualquiera que se te cruza."- Asami fue sentada en su banco y era cuestionada por Yoel.

"No te hagas el mártir Yoel, aquí los únicos que están sufriendo somos Tetsu y yo, nosotros somos los mas cercanos, así que no me vengas con tus reclamos ahora"- dicho esto enterró su rostro en el banco.

"Buenos días Horio"- saludo desanimado Tetsuki.

"Ah… Oigan, les sucedió algo? Los primeros días parecían mas animados."- hasta Horio podía notar la melancolía en cada uno de sus recientes compañeros.

"¿Algo?... Ja, no, absolutamente nada paso, debe ser el cansancio, el entrenamiento es duro"- comento Tetsuki -"Por cierto, hoy no podremos asistir, podrías informar al capitán?"

"Claro, no hay problema"- y allí termino todo, las clases comenzaron, otro día normal en Seigaku.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Sakuno"- suspiro Tomoka en su banco. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, no tenia ánimos para salir con sus 'amigas'. Hacia una semana que se anuncio la explosión en una de las propiedades del imperio Seiko, y hacia una semana que su verdadera amiga había desaparecido. Su abuela no estaba en casa, su celular estaba apagado, su teléfono desconectado, cualquier método que uso para llegar a ella fue en vano. Incluso tomo todo el valor que tenia y se enfrento a sus antiguos compañeros de institutos. Todo fue nulo, ni rastros del paradero actual de Sakuno.

Sabia que esa explosión fue provocada por ella, los restos mostrados por la televisión eran idénticos a los de la otra vez. Se preguntaba si volverían a jugar con sus recuerdos como antes. Una súbita puntada en su corazón la paralizo.

No podían ser tan crueles o si? Sakuno ya había sufrido bastante, y ella en gran parte tuvo la culpa. En primer lugar por mostrarle a Sakuno la cruel realidad que la rodeaba, y en segundo lugar… Por haber contribuido con el príncipe del tenis para destruir su corazón. Si ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo con él… Quizá Sakuno seguiría siendo aquella niña dulce y amable que todos conocían. Pero su naturaleza la traiciono por segunda vez, y libero a la bestia escondida en lo más profundo del ser de Sakuno.

Ansiaba volver a ver a su amiga, ansiaba tener esas charlas nocturnas por teléfono hasta que su madre le hacia cortar, ansiaba esas pijamadas en las que comían golosinas y helado… Ansiaba a su verdadera amiga.

La puerta se abrió de pronto asustando a la joven que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Osakada… Necesito hablar contigo"- sentencio Ryoma con sus ojos dorados clavados en los marrones de la chica.

Tomoka suspiro y miro hacia el piso en derrota, comenzando a sollozar.

"Hoy no estoy de humor Ryoma"- fue la simple respuesta de la joven. El chico levanto una ceja y se dirigió directo al banco que ocupaba Osakada.

"Ja.. Ni creas que me gusta tener que venir a buscarte"- declaro con asco -"Sakuno"- dijo a continuación, captando toda la atención de su acompañante.

"Que con ella?"- pregunto en defensa.

"Sabes donde esta?"- era la única persona a la que podía preguntar, la única a quien podría acercarse sin problemas. Además, notó cierta tensión entre ella y los recientemente llegados. Ellos se conocían, no sabia como ni por que, pero se conocían. Ella era su fuente más confiable de información.

"No tengo acceso a esa información"- contesto mecánicamente la muchacha.

"Tu los conoces"- puntualizo de manera fría.

"Eso no me hace las cosas mas fáciles Ryoma… Ellos me conocen… y me odian."- contesto con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Quiero saber todo. No me gusta nada su presencia"- como siempre, hombre de pocas palabras.

"No puedo dar tanta información, apenas y logro asumir mis propias memorias, además…"- el dialogo fue cortado cuando vieron a una persona recostada en la entrada del salón, con la vista fija en ellos.

"Si quieres saber algo querido príncipe, mejor pregunta a las fuentes, las ratas jamás calmaran tu hambre"- Shinji se acerco a ellos con pasos tranquilos pero amenazadores. Luego giro su rostro a Tomoka -"Esta vez llegue justo a tiempo… En la guerra siempre hay bajas"- sus ojos destellaron un extraño brillo al mirar hacia la ventana -"Una tormenta se acerca, es hora de volver a casa, si no se apresuran… quien sabe que pueda pasarles, las tormentas en esta época son muy peligrosas"- giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a la salida del aula.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando el cielo azul, no había rastros de nubes amenazando con una tormenta.

"Que rayos fue…"- un rayo cayo en el exterior, justo frente a ellos. Ambos tragaron dificultosamente, ¿Acaso eso había sido una amenaza?

. . . . . . . . : . . . .

"Que le pudo haber sucedido? El día del festival se veía radiante, no es así profesor?"- Tai se encontraba a solas con el profesor en el salón de danzas.

"Yo tampoco me lo explico. Intente hablar con la profesora Sumire, pero nadie contesta. Es extraño que falte a clases, tenia asistencia perfecta. Y si fuera alguna enfermedad, de seguro la profesora Sumire se encargaría de avisar, conoce los procedimientos en la Seigaku."- aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente con los demás alumnos, ambos se encontraban muy preocupados, en un lapso corto de tiempo Sakuno se volvió una persona _especial_ para ambos. En realidad, ninguno era conciente de lo que sucedía cuando ella estaba presente, solo sabían que desde el momento en que se inscribió en el club, sintieron una extraña sensación muy dentro de ellos. Podría decirse que ambos deseaban a Sakuno, sin embargo, su deseo seria real? O simplemente es otra travesura de la pequeña lujuria.

Dos figuras los vigilaban desde lo alto de un árbol. La esencia de Lujuria se sentía a kilómetros en esas personas. Luego de ver su presentación en el festival y bloquear los poderes de Sakuno, fue mucho más fácil de leer toda su esencia. Se había encargado de dejar su maldita esencia por cada rincón del maldito colegio. Cualquiera podría leer su presencia, de verdad que era muy despistada. Sin embargo, se había concentrado especialmente en algunas personas, ya sea de forma agresiva (Ryoma, Tomoka y Rika), o de forma seductora (Tai y el profesor Roy).

Esto era realmente raro. Generalmente, la esencia se desvanece luego de unos cuantos días de estar separados de la persona que lo propaga. Así como sucedió con Ryoma y Rika, ellos asumieron que todo lo sucedido fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Aunque Echizen se estaba volviendo una molestia. Su corazón era lento y vago. No merecía tener contacto alguno con ninguno de ellos, seres supremos y perfectos.

En fin, el punto es que estos dos seguian impregnados con la esencia de lujuria. Los médicos dijeron que debían llevarlos para que los pudieran analizar, y eso era lo que harían.

"Hora de la acción"- susurro Tetsu a su compañero.

"Bien, vas tu primero?"- pregunto Yoel.

"Claro que no, te cedo el honor… Primero las damas"- contuvo una carcajada.

"Muy gracioso"- refunfuño Yoel. A continuación dio un salto y desapareció en el aire.

. . . . : : . . . . . .

Llego a su casa agotado. No era tanto el cansancio físico por el entrenamiento lo que le pesaba. Era el cansancio psíquico de no saber donde se encontraba Sakuno. Y como si fuera poco, hoy recibió una 'amenaza' de su nuevo compañero de clases.

Shinji… ese chico llego la última semana al colegio. Conocía a los otros chicos y también a Osakada. ¿Pero cual era el pasado que los unía? ¿Por qué ella se veía tan atormentada al hablar o escuchar a alguno de ellos?

Giro sobre su cama y se abrazo a la almohada. Su cuerpo se encogió formando un ovillo. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como lo planeaba.

"Demonios!"- pronuncio en voz ahogada.

Luego se quedo dormido. Ese era en único lugar en el que podía ver, tocar, acariciar y disfrutar de la presencia de Sakuno sin restricciones.

. . . . . . . . . : . .

"Y aquí están ambos"- Yoel y Tetsuki llegaron donde el medico. Traian a Tai y a Roy en sus hombros como bolsas de papas. Y de la misma forma como lo harían con las bolsas los colocaron sobre la camillas de el _consultorio._

"Oigan! Con mas cuidado, son personas, por el amor de dios."- los muchachos levantaron una ceja, luego se miraron, se encogieron de hombres, bostezaron y se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones.

"Niños"- murmuro el medico -"Veamos, Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?"- los conecto a varias maquinas, tomo muestras de sangre, controlo su ritmo cardiaco, su presión, vio sus pupilas, sus reflejos… todo era normal -"Entones cual es el problema?".

. . . . : . . : : . : : . :

En otra habitación, pintada en un perfecto blanco, con sabanas de un tenue color amarillo, reposaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño rojizo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sin embargo, su expresión no era tranquila. Parecía tener una pesadilla, o una lucha constante en su interior.

_Ahora te das cuenta? Esto es lo que somos. Esto es lo que eres. Nada de lo que hay fuera de esto te pertenece. Tu vida es tu __misión. La de todos. No seremos libres hasta que terminemos con esto._

El otro yo de Sakuno intentaba ganar su batalla con la actual Sakuno.

**No. No es cierto. Tengo personas que me quieren. Tengo personas que me esperan, que quieren a quien soy yo, no al pecado que represento. **

La lucha en su inconciente era decisiva, si el pecado ganaba, todo aquello que Sakuno Ryuzaki conocía como vida, desaparecería. Lujuria tomaría las riendas de su vida.

_Dime, ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Ryoma? Jajajajajajajaja… Por favor, te traiciono una vez, eres __débil, lo perdonarías una y otra y otra vez… Él sabe eso, por eso te utiliza. Sus sentimientos no son reales._

**No es verdad. Yo lo vi, yo lo ****sentí, el si me quiere. Y no solo el, también están Tai y Roy. Los sempais. Mi abuela.**

_Tu abuela?... Esta muerta. __Tú la mataste… Murió por ti… Suplico por ti… Esa mujer, realmente, no entiendo como pudo llegar a pensar que algo podría cambiar. Nuestra esencia es única, tarde o temprano… Yo saldría a flote en tu personalidad. Somos una pequeña Mía._

**Muerta? Muerta? Muerta? Muerta?... De donde sacaste eso? Ella esta conmigo, como siempre a estado, ella me cuido, me ****crió. Como puedes mentir de esa manera?**

_Por todos los cielos! Busca mejor en tus recuerdos, ya no te queda nada. Estas completamente sola. Ahora es cuando debes volver. Volver con tu verdadera familia. __Hablas de quienes te quieren, ellos solo te tienen compasión, no seas ingenua. Y respecto a Roy y Tai… No me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta? Jajajajajajajajaja. Ellos no fueron atraídos por ti querida Mía… Yo los traje… hay algo en ellos que me atrae, me gusta, me llena de energía. De solo pensar en su presencia, mi cuerpo se estremece, es excitante. Acaso no lo sientes? quiero tenerlos, a ellos, los quiero… Ahora!_

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Su corazón estaba acelerado, su cabeza daba vueltas. Sabia que ellos estaban cerca, podía sentirlos. Con la poca conciencia que tenia se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

**Detente!**.

Sus gritos ya no servirían de nada, la contienda había terminado.

Lujuria finalmente había ganado.

. . : : : . . . . . . .

"¿Pero que?"- los cuerpos que recientemente se encontraban con lecturas perfectas, comenzaron a presentar cambios.

Sus temperaturas subían y sus corazones latían frenéticamente.

"¿Por qué?"- se pregunto el medico. No sabría decir como, pero su cuerpo fue tele transportado fuera de la habitación, por la ventana, pudo ver como la paciente 001-Lujuria se encontraba entre las camillas de ambos pacientes recién llegados.

Intento entrar, mas la puerta fue bloqueada. Golpeo el frío vidrio de la ventana. Se suponía que ella estaba en un letargo profundo, como llego hasta aquí tan rápido? Y lo más importante, como supo que ellos estaban aquí?. La mirada que recibió de la joven revelo aquello que menos deseaba. La joven que llego al hospital hace una semana había desaparecido. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que ella vuelva a ser como antes, que su abuelo no cumpla su cometido y su lado amable le gane a su lado pecador. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La pequeña ya había sufrido mucho. Su alma estaba muy mortificada como para seguir adelante. Era hora de que el pecado purgue sus lamentos, sea el resultado que sea.

. . . . . : . . . . : .

"Helos aquí"- Sakuno miro los cuerpos de su profesor y su compañera de danza con ojos hambrientos. Se acerco a ellos sigilosamente, sentándose en la camilla del profesor, a la altura de sus caderas. Luego se inclino hacia su oído -"Despierte profesor"- susurro. Luego llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro y acaricio sus labios. Su mirada ardía, mordió su labio en la impaciencia. Los ojos de Roy se abrieron lentamente, dejándolo ver a su ángel danzante.

"Muy buenas noches profesor"- le dijo en tono seductor. Continuo con las caricias hasta que el estuvo totalmente lucido. Luego se levanto y se dirigió a la otra camilla, realizando las mismas acciones, solo que esta vez, luego de acariciar el rostro de su compañera, dejo caer su peso encima de ella, apoyando su oído en el pecho de la joven, escuchando los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

"Los he extrañado… Los extrañe tanto"- dijo en susurros apenas audibles -"Profesor, déme su mano"- pidió amablemente.

El así lo hizo. Sakuno tiro de él para que se acercara. Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y con su mano libre acaricio los cabellos rojizos de Sakuno.

Tai no pudo evitar la tentación y también llevo su mano hacia las hebras rojizas. Sakuno se abrazo a ella y entrelazo su mano con la de Roy. Las manos de Roy y Tai se encontraron en la espalda de la pequeña Ryuzaki.

El medico veía horrorizado la escena que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos. La pequeña lujuria encontró sus fuentes de deseo. Un aura entre rosada y blanca los envolvia.

. . : : : : . . . .

Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios para mejorar. Chaito!

PD: gracias a todos por las reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Espero que les este gustando el fic, últimamente tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no se como seguir. Finalmente, esto es lo que salio para el capi.

A todos aquellos que dejan reviews **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** NO SE QUE SERIA DE MI SIN ELLAS. Alimenta mi espíritu para el actual y futuros fics.

En fin, los dejo con el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: creo que me pase un poco por favor tengan consideración de mi!

POT no me pertenece.

. . . . . . : : . . . . . .

Una nueva semana daba inicio en Seigaku. Los jóvenes se encaminaban a sus clases. Algunos felices de ver a sus amigos, otros aun somnolientos. En especial, un muchacho de ojos ámbar esperaba ansiosamente llegar al instituto. Hacia tiempo que no tenia noticias de su pequeño ángel. Nadie sabía decirle donde se encontraba, su única esperanza era volver a verla en el instituto. Verla durante el almuerzo, en sus clases de danza, donde sea, solo necesitaba verla.

A lo lejos logro ver la silueta de alguien familiar. Tomoka Osakada. Algo dentro de el le decía que ella debía saber algo. Ella y sus compañeros de nuevo ingreso parecían tener conexión.

"Osakada"- llamo en tono neutro. La joven pareció estremecerse ante su llamado.

"Buenos días Ryoma"- dijo con una leve sonrisa, tenia unas ojeras horribles, como si no hubiera dormido en días -"¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Necesito que sigamos con nuestra conversación"- los ojos de la chica se ampliaron y trago saliva con dificultad. No deseaba volver a tocar el tema. Algo no andaba bien, desde el momento en que los vio entrar en Seigaku supo que todo cambiaria.

"Lo siento… Pero te he dicho todo lo que se, no se en donde puede encontrarse Sakuno en estos momentos".

"Sabes mas de lo que me has dicho con anterioridad, estoy seguro de que ocultas algo… Te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo, dime donde esta Sakuno, AHORA"- el ultimo grito le dio escalofríos, los ojos del joven Echizen no solo estaban llenos de determinación, sino también de rabia y frustración, eso combinado con el clásico tono gélido de los Echizen.

Se había quedado sin habla, todo era un maldito tormento. Durante el día era acechada por nuevos compañeros, y durante las noches era su propia conciencia quien no la dejaba dormir. Justo cuando pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra, la persona menos esperada la salvo.

"¿Qué sucede conmigo Echizen?"- interrumpió la dulce voz de Sakuno en su 'discusión'.

Ambos la quedaron mirando con asombro. La joven se presento frente a ellos tan radiante y feliz como hace unos meses atrás. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, unos pequeños cabellos rebeldes caían con gracia a los costados de su cara, sus ojos brillaban, su uniforme parecía adecuarse perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su sonrisa irradiaba alegría para quien la mirase.

Ryoma se giro hacia ella, mirándola con embelesamiento. No sabia si era realmente ella o aun estaba en su cama durmiendo, y esto era un hermoso y dulce sueño.

"Llegaremos tarde"- anuncio la pequeña Ryusaki, para luego seguir con su camino a Seigaku –"Será mejor apresurarnos"- sugirió. Mas no se dirigió a ellos dos, sino a otro grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban presenciando la escena. Asami miro fijamente a Tomoka durante unos segundos antes de continuar su camino. Al pasar por su lado, dio un susurro lo suficientemente audible "No lo olvides, Te estamos vigilando".

. . . . . . . : . . . . .

Las primeras clases de la mañana transcurrieron normalmente. Sakuno no parecía haberse perdido de nada, todo era entendible para ella. Los profesores insistían en que preguntara si tenia dudas, sin embargo, todo le resultaba demasiado fácil. Desvío su mirada a sus compañeros. El mundo en el que había estado viviendo hasta ahora le resultaba monótono y aburrido. Escucho la voz de su antigua mejor amiga y decidió observarla. Si que se había desarrollado. Cuando pequeñas, era una niña escuálida e insulsa, sin embargo ahora, puede que llegue a llamar la atención de unos cuantos chicos. No tenia planes para con ella. La pobre ya era bastante patética por si sola. Escondiendo la cabeza bajo la tierra como un avestruz.

Asami. Ella si que era una amiga. Leal y a su altura. Parecía aburrirse en la clase tanto como ella. 'Y no te equivocas'. Ja. Una ligera sonrisa burlona se dejaba ver en el rostro de Asami. Adoraba poder volver a asumir sus poderes. ¿Cómo es que pudo vivir sin telepatía tantos años? Mmmm… ¿Quizás podría…? 'Ni se te ocurra, aprende a ser responsable, debemos ser precavidos'. En una nueva mirada hacia Asami la descubrió con el ceño fruncido. '_Ya entendí, no indagar en las cabezas de mis compañeros, ya entendí'_. Asami dejo escapar un ligero suspiro.

¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás ahora?

. . . . . . . . : . . . : . . .

"Me aburro"- Yoel tenia los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo se deslizaba por la silla de su pupitre.

"Ya lo has repetido mas de 10 veces, podrías por favor callarte"- Tetsuki no estaba en mejores condiciones, a pesar de que estaba sentado correctamente en su pupitre, su expresión demostraba irritación.

"No puedo,… Me muero de hambre, tengo sueño, tengo sed, me duele el estomago…."- y así siguió, mientras que Tetsuki fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"- susurro Shinji.

"¿Que dijiste?"- dijo Yoel.

"Azuka, si desea charlar lo invito a abandonar la clase"- dijo el profesor mirando amenazadoramente a Yoel, quien no se inmuto ni un segundo.

"No gracias, todo esta bien"- contesto como si nada, entrecerró los ojos y miro a su izquierda al causante de todo. Shinji hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa.

"Tu..."- sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase. Tetsuki ya se había cansado de todo, y encontró la mejor forma de salir del salón.

"Te encuentras bien? Fue un golpe muy feo"-

"¿Un golpe muy feo? Tu me tiraste ¿Por qué...?"-

"Creo que el golpe te afecto, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, ven yo te llevare, con su permiso profesor".

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que el profesor no pudo decir una sola palabra. Y ahora, tanto Yoel como Tetsuki, se encontraban fuera del salón de clases.

"No lo puedo creer"- Sasuke se encontraba cabizbajo en su lugar, con un aura negra rodeándolo y pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos.

"Ni yo… Esos dos nos dejaron afuera de su plan… Me aburro"- susurro Shinji.

. . . . . . . . : . . . : . .

"Tai, ¿podrías mandar a llamar a Sakuno?"- Roy y Tai estaban en el salón de danzas programando las clases de la semana.

"Por supuesto profesor, enseguida regreso"

Había tanto que necesitaba saber. Tanto que deseaba conocer. Había sentido una extraña atracción por esa jovencita desde que la vio entrar por la puerta del salón. Esos ojos lo fascinaron. Luego su forma de hablar, sus movimientos al bailar, su dulce voz, su delicado cuerpo. Él era un profesor, pero también era un hombre. Jamás había sentido así antes. Durante toda su vida como profesor había tenido contacto físico con sus alumnos sin que nada fuera de lugar pudiera ocurrir. Muchas veces las niñas le coquetearon, sin embargo, el salio airoso en todas las ocasiones.

Pero esto era distinto. Sabía que algo era diferente en ella. Aquel momento en el que estuvieron juntos, Tai, Sakuno y él, era algo de ellos. Aunque no estaba seguro de que tenia que ver Tai. Algo no encajaba bien en eso. Pero la sensación que tuvo en ese momento, la calidez que Sakuno demostró. Era todo tan mágico. Nadie supo decirle que fue lo que sucedió. Aquel hombre que se presento como el líder del grupo Seiko, no hizo más que aumentar las preguntas en su mente. Y ahora deseaban que continúe como si nada. Como si ella no estuviera allí. Tan cerca. Era imposible. Simplemente no la podía sacar de su mente. Necesitaba saber si ella sentía igual. Si ella también lo deseaba.

. . . . : . . . : . . . .

Caminar por estos pasillos le ayudaba a reflexionar. Durante su estancia en ese _hospital _ no había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo, salvo en los momentos en que Sakuno se encontraba allí. Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Sakuno y ella se volvieron más cercanas en estos últimos días. Se sentía genial. Era como si fueran una. Nunca había logrado sentir algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por alguien de su familia. Esa sensación de pertenencia a alguien. Le daría todo, adoraba verla sonreír. Verla feliz. Nadie le quitaría eso, estaba segura, nadie la separaría de Sakuno.

. . , . . . : . . . : . . . .

"Señorita Ryusaki, la necesitan en el salón de música"- le advirtió su profesor.

"Oh? Muchas gracias"- salio del salón para encontrarse con Tai.

"Hola Tai, ¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunto dulcemente. La joven se abalanzo hacia ella en un apretado abrazo.

"Te extrañe mucho"- dijo sonriendo feliz -"El profesor te mando llamar, vamos"- dicho esto, tomo su mano y la arrastro al salón de danzas.

. . . : . . . : . . . . . .

"Profesor? ¿Podemos pasar?"- Roy oyó la voz de Tai al otro lado de la puerta.

"Pasen"- la puerta se abrió y ambas muchachas ingresaron tomadas de la mano. Esto causo un malestar en el joven y apuesto profesor.

"Te esperaba"- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakuno.

"¿Cómo ha estado profesor?"- pregunto susurrante Sakuno.

"Por favor, no estamos en clases, así que llámame Roy"- odiaba que le recordara su lugar en esta relación.

"Muy bien _Roy"-_hablo coquetamente. Y es que no podía evitarlo, la sola presencia de ellos desataba sus más profundos secretos, escondidos hace años bajo una apariencia tímida y retraída.

"Tai, necesito que traigas unas cosas para la clase, si no te importa?"- desvío su mirada hacia la otra jovencita frente a el. Primeramente lo miro desafiante, mas después de un pequeño intercambio con la pequeña Ryusaki, accedió a su pedido, dejándolo solo con Sakuno.

"De que necesitabas hablarme _Roy"_- le dijo acercándose a el. El profesor se encontraba apoyado en una mesa, con los brazos a los costados, apoyando las manos en la misma mesa. Sakuno alzo su mano izquierda y acaricio en principio el hombro de su superior, bajando por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano. Luego, con su dedo índice, volvió a subir, haciendo el mismo camino, al llegar a su hombro, comenzó a rodear la mesa, llegando a estar de frente a la espalda del hombre. Lentamente se subió a la mesa, quedando de rodillas. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo masculino, él podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, y sus pechos apoyados en su espalda.

"Sakuno, por favor, yo necesito saber"- logro articular. Su cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba controlarse, trago saliva pesadamente.

"¿Sobre que _Roy_?"- volvió a preguntar, inclinándose aun más.

"No… No hagas eso"- no sabia si el echo de estar de espaldas era beneficioso o todo lo contrario, lo único que sabia era que ya estaba en un punto limite.

"¿No hacer que _Roy_? No puedo entenderte si no me miras cuando me hablas… date la vuelta, mírame_ Roy_"- continuo con su juego. Era divertido jugar con fuego. Sabía muy bien del dicho que dice que si juegas con fuego, puedes terminar quemándote. Sin embargo, el fuego era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo de lado.

Lentamente, el profesor se dio vuelta. La luz que entraba por la ventana enmarcaba la figura de la joven frente a el, haciéndola ver como una diosa.

"Así esta mejor"- apoyo sus manos en la mesa, separo sus pierna poniéndolas una a cada lado del cuerpo de su profesor aun flexionadas.

Su pulso se acelero, la mirada que ella tenia lo dejaba sin aliento, esa sonrisa, lo invitaba a tomar sus labios con furia. Desde esta distancia, gracias a la pose que ella adopto, lograba ver parte de su ropa interior. Acaso no le importaba lo que estaba generando. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

. . . : . . . . . . . . :

Sus esperanzas se habían renovado. Ella había vuelto. Podrían hablar y arreglar las cosas, sin intermediarios, solos ellos dos, como siempre debió ser. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenía a la mujer de sus sueños, y ella lo amaba. Y como buen idiota que es, la dejo con el corazón hecho trizas.

La hora del almuerzo estaba por comenzar. Era su oportunidad. Se dirigió al salón de su amada. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ella no se encontraba.

"Si estas buscando a Saku, la llamo el profesor de danzas"- le dijo Asami.

"Mmm...…"- fue toda su respuesta. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

"Yo que tu, no voy para allá… Si tienen un buen recuerdo de algo, es mejor no intentar volver a vivirlo… Podría salir mal"- Asami se encontraba seria al momento de decirle estas palabras.

"¿Sabes algo que yo no?"- pregunto neutro. Ella deslizo una sonrisa que en estos momentos no era capaz de definir.

"En absoluto Echizen"- luego salio del salón.

Ryoma no presto atención a las palabras de Asami, el quería ver a Sakuno, y nada lo detendría. Diviso la puerta del salón, estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, escucho voces dentro del lugar. Todo estaba desierto a excepción de las personas dentro del salón. Una de las voces le era completamente familiar. Era Sakuno. Ella usaba un tono sumamente… provocativo? Imposible, él era el único hombre en la vida de Sakuno, el único.

Abrió la puerta intentando controlarse. Sin embargo la escena frente a sus ojos lo dejo sin aliento. Sakuno, su Sakuno se encontraba sentada en una mesa, con las piernas flexionadas frente a un hombre al cual él no conocía.

Su sangre hirvió, la cólera lo carcomía por dentro, sus ojos dorados brillaron en furia. El hombre se dio la vuelta, viéndolo fijamente. Aun respiraba dificultosamente y su cuerpo temblaba. Se notaba que aun estaba _excitado_. Sakuno, por el contrario, no presentaba indicios de estar en una situación embarazosa. Ella se encontraba feliz, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro.

"Sakuno, ¿Qué significa esto?"- pidió lo más calmado que pudo. Ella solo lo miro y se mordió el labio con inocencia. Luego soltó una pequeña risa y golpeo su cabeza con su puño en forma leve.

"Estoy teniendo una reunión con mi profesor de danzas, discutimos mis habilidades"- soltó finalmente.

Su profesor de danzas, ese imbecil era su profesor!

"¿Discutiendo tus habilidades? ¿Crees que soy estupido?.. ¿Qué pensarías de mi si me encuentras entre las piernas de otra mujer?"- se dirigió hasta ella colérico, mas cuando iba a tomar su brazo, Roy lo interrumpió.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?"- su expresión era fría ahora, al parecer ese joven tuvo o tiene algo con Sakuno. Y si es así, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué formar toda esta escena? ¿Por qué lo provocaba así?.

"No es tu asunto, no estoy aquí para hablar contigo. Ahora suéltame."- contesto Ryoma gélido.

"Echizen, Ryoma; Prodigio del tenis y para fines prácticos, mi ex novio"- agrego Sakuno. Roy ensombreció su mirada, sus cálculos estaban bien, el fue alguien en la vida de Sakuno. Ryoma no le dio importancia. Tomo la muñeca de la joven e intento llevársela.

"Ey! No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto"- protesto, soltándose del agarre y posicionándose detrás de el profesor.

"Sakuno, no me hagas poner peor, necesitamos hablar, ahora salgamos de aquí"- hablo pausadamente, lo que a oídos de Roy sonó como una amenaza.

"Creo que no esta interesada en ir contigo, vete de aquí, a quienes no pertenecen al club no se les permite el paso, es contra las reglas"- hablo en el mismo tono Roy.

"también es contra las reglas mantener relaciones con las estudiantes"- escupió Ryoma con odio en su voz.

"Aquí el único fuera de lugar eres tu jovencito, no te quiero merodeando a mis alumnos, esta vez solo te llamare la atención, ahora vete"- volvió a decir Roy, aunque las palabras de Ryoma fueran acidas e hirientes, no se dejaría llevar por su instinto.

Sakuno dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y fastidio. Ryoma había interrumpido su diversión, y peor aun, se atrevía a cuestionar su moral.

Decidió que debía terminar con eso primero, luego podría volver a poner a Roy entre la espada y la pared. Después de todo, no deseaba que él perdiera su trabajo. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca para sentir al completo su poder. Y por supuesto, también gozaba divirtiéndose con el.

"Dile a Tai que vuelvo en seguida, luego seguiremos con nuestra charla"- le guiño un ojo al superior y salio del salón, Ryoma tomo eso como una aceptación a su charla.

La joven lujuria, a paso firme, fue hasta la azotea, sabiéndose seguida por el samurai junior.

"¿Qué necesitas Echizen?"- pregunto una vez que llegaron. Ella se recostó en la pared, mientras el se poso frente a ella, a muy pocos centímetros para ser exactos.

"A ti"- contesto simplemente, acercándose cada vez más. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia si.

"Te extrañe tanto… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no venias a clases? Necesitaba hablarte, sentirte cerca"- con una de sus manos acaricio sus cabellos, hasta llegar a su nuca. Con su cuerpo la empujo hasta quedar pegada a la pared, atrapada.

"Ryoma yo..."- fue interrumpida por un dulce y tierno beso. Una leve sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de la chica. Quizás no sea tan malo dejar las cosas como están, no hay nada que aclarar en realidad, ellos después de todo no son nada. Levanto sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello del prodigio. Pronto logro que el beso fuera más intenso. Abandono los labios del tenista y se concentro en su cuello y rostro.

El disfrutaba cada segundo, cuando sus piernas decidieron que ya no debía estar de pie, tomo asiento frente a la pared, sentado a Sakuno encima suyo, con las piernas a cada lado.

"Sakuno... Dime, ¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto en medio del mar de besos que la chica le propinaba. Ella sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Intento separarla para que pudieran hablar, aunque le resultara difícil, él necesitaba saber. Lujuria sin embargo disfrutaba de esto, disfrutaba verlo en la incertidumbre. Se alejo de el por unos segundos, tenia la respiración agitada, su atlético pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, puso su mano sobre el pecho del joven, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Él llevo su mano izquierda junto a la de ella.

"Sakuno"- llamo con tono urgente. La joven sonrío aun con la mirada en sus manos unidas, lo miro directo a los ojos, en estos momentos estaba perdiendo la calma, lo demostraba su mirada.

"Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué estabas con ese tipo? ¿Acaso salías con el? Contesta!"- con su mano libre tomo la nuca de su acompañante, intentando que reconozca su reclamo, su desesperación. Pero a ella parecía agradarle esta situación. Lejos de sentirse temerosa o ser sumisa, río a carcajadas y acto seguido lo beso con pasión.

"Por favor Sakuno, contéstame"- rogó finalmente. Pequeñas pero significativas lágrimas salían de los ojos del prodigio, mientras lujuria volvía a abrazarse a su cuello y lo besaba con furia.


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón por el retraso! pase por unos momentos difíciles, la inspiración no llegaba a mi, en realidad tampoco estoy completamente segura de como salio este capitulo, por eso espererare sus opiniones para mejorar.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

. . . : : . . . : : . . . . . . . . . . : . . . :

Su rostro se mostraba cansado, sus ropas desarregladas y arrugadas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello algo húmedo.

Su espalda aun se encontraba contra la pared, mientras la persona frente a ella mantenía sus brazos fijos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo en el momento que diviso la primera lagrima de su acompañante. Los besos fueron ardientes, ninguno deseaba volver a clases.

Se quedaron allí, uno junto al otro, hasta el atardecer.

"Es tarde"- pronuncio muy a su pesar.

"Nadie te espera ahora, podemos quedarnos un momento más"- fue la respuesta, algo dura, que recibió.

Su realidad volvió a golpearla. Era cierto, ahora se encontraba sola.

"Lo siento"- dijo Ryoma al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Levanto su rostro y con sus manos acaricio las facciones de su ángel -"No quise decir eso"- dulces besos, llenos de ternura fueron regados en el rostro de Sakuno.

Ella sonrío con amargura, trago saliva dificultosamente y contesto.

"Es verdad de todas formas"- recostó su cabeza en la pared y luego lo miro con una sonrisa coqueta -"De igual forma, una dama como yo no puede andar por ahí sola a altas horas de la noche".

Ryoma sonrío, esa era Sakuno, su Sakuno, aquella que siempre seguiría adelante, sin importar las adversidades… Aunque en el fondo, él podía ver la tristeza presente en sus brillantes ojos.

"Ven conmigo"- las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Qu...Que?"- ahí estaba ese molesto tartamudeo.

Ryoma desvío la mirada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo rojo, cerro sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo y luego volvió a hablar.

"Ven conmigo"- dijo, para luego mirarla atenta y profundamente.

La joven desvío su vista y mordió su labio inferior, no se esperaba una propuesta como esta, mucho menos viniendo del 'Príncipe del Tenis' quien se caracterizaba por su egocentrismo y frialdad.

Él advirtió la vacilación de la joven. A pesar de que logro que se _reconciliaran_ o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba, sabia que recuperar su confianza seria algo mucho más serio.

Tal vez, por esa razón, las palabras fluyeron de su boca. Si pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella, demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran reales, todo resultaría menos complicado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si la tenia cerca evitaba que hubiera algún intruso entre ellos.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mis padres. Ellos conocieron a la vieja bruj... Digo a la profesora Sumire y le tenían un profundo aprecio, no tendrán problema en que te quedes en la casa. El templo es espacioso, quizás debas dormir unos días en mi habitación hasta que organicen una para ti, pero..."- su mente le hizo una mala jugada al momento de pensar en que ella dormiría en su habitación unos días, _aunque no me molestaría que se quede allí_, pensó. Trago saliva, mientras su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

Sakuno lo miro por unos instantes algo confundida.

"Pero estoy seguro de que todo ira bien… Nanako siempre quiso una hermana menor… Y mi madre una hija… Siempre dijo que deseaba tener una hija para mimarla"- terminó mirándola dulcemente.

Luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sakuno, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella, inconcientemente, lo abrazo a su pecho, aun pensando en la insólita proposición.

"Podríamos despertar juntos todas las mañanas… Desayunar, mamá suele hacer comida occidental, pero estoy seguro que si tu estas hará comida japonesa. Puedo enseñarte tenis en los ratos libres, o puedes practicar danza, el lugar es amplio, así que ambos podremos practicar el deporte que deseemos. Si el viejo pervertido te dice algo no debes prestarle atención, solo le avisas a mi madre y ella se encargara de ponerlo en su lugar. A Nanako le gusta mucho cocinar, se llevaran muy bien en eso. Puedes traer amigas a la casa, no es necesario que salgas para verlas…"- Ryoma seguía en su mundo de ensueño enumerando las ventajas de que vivieran bajo el mismo techo, mientras en la mente de Sakuno una maraña de pensamientos luchaban entre si.

"Ryoma"- llamo finalmente -"Yo no creo que pueda aceptar tu ofrecimiento"- dijo apenada.

El joven elevo su mirada. Un sentimiento posesivo se despertó dentro de él.

"Por que?"- pregunto duramente.

"Hay cosas que debo resolver Ryoma"- sus ojos lo miraron tiernamente -"Pronto podré hablar contigo libremente Ryoma, pero en estos momentos, no puedo decirte nada… En unos días, sabrás porque te digo esto… Por favor, confía en mi".

Los ojos de Ryoma se tornaron fríos. Por alguna razón, sentía que todo esto tenía que ver con los nuevos estudiantes de Seishun Gakuen.

Se levanto bruscamente dispuesto a irse de la azotea. Con las manos en los bolsillos y sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Los hombros de Sakuno cayeron y su mirada se ensombreció. Él siempre seria él. No podía pedir peras al olmo. Por segunda vez en este día, sonrío con amargura.

_Te lo dije_, hablo su conciencia.

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

"Cállate, cállate, CALLATE"- gritó.

"Sakuno Ryusaki?"- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakuno, aun temblando y con respiración dificultosa, se seco sus lagrimas para luego girar a ver la persona que interrumpió su ya acostumbrada discusión.

Una niña de profundos ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello negro azabache y esplendida figura se mostró en la puerta de la azotea.

"Soy yo"- atino a contestar, con su mente algo confusa.

_Te conozco_, aviso su conciencia en un susurro.

"Es un placer, soy Siomara Aikawa… Alumna de nuevo ingreso. El profesor me envío a buscarte…_ Encantada de volver a verte_"- una segunda voz hacia coro a la joven.

La pequeña Riuzaki se sentía aun mas confundida, había cierta familiaridad en los rasgos de la chica, cosa que por extraño que parezca, la atemorizaba.

"El placer es mío Aikawa"- pronuncio levantándose, dispuesta a irse de aquel perturbador lugar.

"Por favor, dime Siomara, espero que seamos buenas amigas"- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro -"ah, y por cierto, saluda a Asami de mi parte, _tuvimos un encuentro no del todo productivo"_.

Imágenes vinieron a la mente de Sakuno, imágenes desagradables y dolorosas en las que su mejor amiga era la protagonista.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, la joven fue en busca de Asami.

En la azotea, Siomara Aikawa sonreía fríamente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura sumamente oscura y maligna.

. . : . : : . : : : . . . .

"Soy un idiota"- repitió Ryoma caminando por los pasillos del instituto. De camino a su casillero, una joven lo esperaba recostada en la pared.

"Querido Ryoma, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Me has extrañado?"- Rika llevaba algunos botones de su camisa desabrochados, su falda algo más corta de lo normal y su cabello completamente suelto.

"¿Qué quieres Rika?"- soltó malhumorado.

Lejos de intimidar a Rika, la situación le pareció aun más provechosa. Con pasos lentos y moviendo sensualmente sus caderas se acerco al príncipe.

"Quiero pasar más tiempo con _mi novio_"- enfatizo la joven.

"Tu y yo no estamos saliendo"- declaró el menor de los Echizens alejándose de la chica. Esta, sin dudar un segundo lo siguió y se puso delante de él.

"Por favor Ryoma… Sabes que nadie podrá _hacerte tan feliz_ como yo, nadie querido mío"- puntualizo enredando sus brazos en el cuello del prodigio.

"Quítate de encima, déjame en paz"- trataba de mantener la calma, juraba que lo trataba, pero esta mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido de dejar a Sakuno sola allá no se sentiría tan miserable, pero no, una vez más, su ego hizo acto de presencia. Ella solo le pedía algo de confianza, apenas una pequeña muestra después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar por culpa de su infinita arrogancia. Y una vez más, le fallo.

"Vamos Ryoma, yo se lo que necesitas, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor"- dicho esto, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo ardientemente. Él mientras tanto parecía no reaccionar, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que se recostó contra la pared y sus manos comenzaron a aferrar las caderas de la chica.

"Lo sabia amor, sabia que era lo que necesitabas"- hablo la joven disfrutando de los besos que el príncipe le proporcionaba a su cuello.

Había estado tan tensionado, tan exhausto, la ira y sus instintos le decían que debía aprovechar el momento.

Un par de ojos granate veían esto a tan solo unos metros.

_Una vez más, te lo dije. Él no vale la pena, tienes algo más importante que hacer. Asami. Recuerda, te necesita. _

Por primera vez, le daba la razón a su conciencia, Asami era lo importante ahora.

Ryoma levanto la mirada para ver el momento exacto en que Sakuno salía del área de los casilleros, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada profunda, llena de sentimientos encontrados.

"APARTATE"- atino a gritar, sin recibir respuesta, ya que la chica se encontraba muy a gusto. La tomo por los hombros y la alejo de si mirándola con odio.

"Déjame en paz, te lo advierto, si lo hiciste adrede, te costara muy caro Rika"- dijo de forma amenazante.

La joven se rió. "No me hagas reír Ryoma, ambos sabemos que no puedes resistirte a mi… Pero ya arruinaste el momento, Nos vemos luego amorcito". Dicho esto se alejo tomando las cosas de su casillero.

Ryoma se desplomo en el suelo.

. . . . . . . . . : . . : . : :

"Asami, ¿Dónde estas?"- Sakuno hizo uso de todo su poder mental, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

"Por favor, dame algún indicio, solo uno, Asami…"- la imagen borrosa de un cerezo se mostró en su mente. Un cerezo muy conocido en Seigaku. Corrió hasta el lugar, y allí finalmente la encontró, tendida en el suelo y en un estado semiconsciente se encontraba Asami.

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí"- tomo su mano fuertemente y luego la giro para ver su rostro.

"Sakuno, volvió, la has visto?... Es un demonio; debemos… Debemos avisar a los demás"- hablaba en un hilo de vos.

"De que hablas, llamare al medico, no te preocupes, todo estará bien"- la sangre corría por su rostro, su uniforme quedo echo harapos y su cuerpo presentaba innumerables lastimaduras.

"Le lavaron el cerebro, ella no debería ser así, siempre fue tan calida"- seguía divagando.

"No se de quien hablas, necesitamos ayuda"- Sakuno intentaba contener la hemorragia, pero la herida resulto ser demasiado profunda -"Dios no!"- sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Con manos temblorosas busco su celular. Aparentemente nadie se encontraba en el instituto fuera de _algunos_ alumnos, lo que resultaba aun más extraño que el hecho de que alguien pueda hacerle esto a Asami.

"Tetsuki contesta"- los tonos del teléfono sin contestar la estaban volviendo loca.

_Saku… Sakuno, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Hay una presencia extraña._

Sakuno giro sus ojos por todo el lugar, no encontrando al propietario de la voz.

_Saku, soy yo, Shinji. __Ufff... creo que debemos mejorar la comunicación, dime donde están._

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Shinji, estoy en el cerezo. Asami esta muy herida, por favor, necesito ayuda._

"Dile que ella apareció"- dijo, débil, Asami.

"¿Qué? Asami, necesitamos asistirte antes"

"Dile que apareció, yo no puedo, no puedo usar mi telepatía ahora, dile"

Ante la confesión de su amiga, Sakuno se congelo.

Si ella no podía utilizar la telepatía, ¿Quien proyecto esa imagen del cerezo en su mente?

. . : . . . . : : .

Mientras, en la azotea del Seishun Gakuen, una joven miraba sonriente, esperando los próximos acontecimientos.


End file.
